i have a crush on the blue hedgehog at school
by SonicBoomFan01
Summary: "Hi! Amy Rose here! I just got accepted into an academy that helps teens like me to be great heroes once we graduate. I thought I'd never make friends, but I made plenty, and as I learn more it seems every day something new happens: good or bad. There's also this boy named Sonic, I have a crush on him." transboy!Sonic (New Descrip and M: Cursing, bullying, violence, abuse, and sex)
1. First Day (Part 1 out of 2)

**Amy Rose's POV**

I zipped up my skirt and looked at myself in the mirror. My little step-sister was sitting on my bed admiring me from afar. Cheese, her Chao, was still sleeping.

"You look so cute, Amy. I hope to go to the same school as you!" Cream the Rabbit said as she flopped her ears excitedly.

"I hope you have a good day at your school as well Cream. To be honest, though I'm not keen on wearing a uniform. At least at your school, you still have free expression." I sighed with a bead of sweat.

"I like the uniform. It looks so good on you."

I patted her head, making her giggle. "Thanks, sis."

"Amy, Cream, come down please or you won't have enough time for breakfast!" Vanilla, my step-mother called out to us. Her holler woke up Cheese as we ran out of our rooms downstairs to the kitchen.

Toast, eggs, and bacon with orange juice satisfied my taste buds and tummy as I quickly chewed and swallowed. Vanilla looked at us in worry.

"Please slow down girls, nothing is worth choking over." She was making food for Cheese as he drowsily flew and landed on the counter.

"Sorry, Mom." I giggled.

We moved because Vanilla thought it was a safer neighborhood to be in. The place we used to stay at was at a dark side of town and there was a lot of violence. And when I had applied to Emerald High School and got a scholarship with a full ride there was an even more good reason to move.

Mom looked at the wall clock and almost dropped Cheese's food. "Oh my, a quarter to 7! Come on girls. I have to get you to the bus stop." She began putting on her cardigan.

I sighed loudly and dramatically. "Mom, I'm not a kid anymore, can't I walk to my bus on my own? Please please please?"

Not only that but Cream and I had two totally different bus stops in different directions. That means having to wait at my stop first, then go to my stop, praying we don't miss it since Mom doesn't like to use the car unless for more than a mile journeys. Mom looked conflicted, she looked like she really wanted to say no and keep rushing us, but then she sighed in defeat.

"Very well. You remember the corner, right?"

I nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Cream had left to go get her bag, and Vanilla was holding both of our lunches at this point. "Alright, make sure not to dolly and get to the principal's office once you arrive. If you have any trouble call me or the police."

I nodded seriously since despite Mom's light and cheery face an voice she was serious when it came to safety. "I will."

Cheese was beginning to eat his food after dozing off, and Cream skipped into the kitchen and grabbed Mom's hand. "Come Mother, or we'll be late."

Vanilla nodded and she gave me my lunch and kissed me on the cheek. "Goodbye honey, have a good first day."

"Bye Amy!" Cream waved.

I waved back smiling. "Bye!"

When I heard the closing of the door I got out of my chair and jumped up and down. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Vanilla never lets me do anything on my own! Maybe she's finally seeing that I'm not a vulnerable little kid anymore. I took karate classes, self-defense, heck I can even conjure a hammer when threatened in any way. The last one was kinda weird, but only Chaos knows how I do it.

My excitement scared Cheese as he was now behind the microwave. He peeked out and looked at me with a grumpy pout face that was just adorable. I gave a cheesy: 'I'm sorry' smile and grabbed him, cuddling him as I apologized verbally.

"Chao Chao." He muttered. I couldn't speak Chao but I'm pretty sure he accepted my apology.

I put him where his food was and continued into the living room to the foyer. I pushed on my shoes and grabbed my bag. I put in my earbuds and put them on my phone as I locked the front door behind me. I walked peacefully to my stop, enjoying the great weather today.

-In another household-

 **3rd Person**

"Sonic! Get up!" A gray hedgehog was shaking a sleepy blue hedgehog.

"Mmm…" But to the gray hedgehog's dismay, nothing seemed to work.

"You get him up yet, Silver?" Said a black red-striped hedgehog who walked in, sipping his coffee.

Silver sighed, "No Shadow. And I tried everything. Turned on the lights, opened the blinds, played loud music in his ear, yelling. It seems every day he grows more and more resistant."

As he finished his sentence it was followed by a loud snore from the sleeping hedgehog.

Shadow calmly sipped his coffee with a stoic expression but was secretly hiding a smirk. "I know what to get him up." And slowly walked away.

Silver was curious but just went downstairs to put on his shoes and get his bag. He was secretly jealous of the snoozing hedgehog. He sleeps when he wants, has a cool way no matter what he does, and seems to have no faults. Only one thing he knows about him that would change his whole image, but he knew it was secret. Silver sighed as he taped his shoes to make them comfortable and all of the sudden heard a splash along with a scream.

" _SHADOW!"_

Silver quickly dropped his bag and ran to his room. To his amusement he saw the blue hedgehog drenched in cold water, shivering, while Shadow stood at the opposite side of the bed with a stoic face still.

"Finally you're awake. Get your ass up, Sonic. We aren't gonna be late on the first day because of you." He dropped the bucket and left the room, passing Silver.

Sonic quickly recovered, still not liking the feeling of being wet. Silver watched him as Sonic looked at his alarm clock for the time, groan dramatically and quickly get up and getting his uniform out immediately. As Silver saw he was about to change clothes he decided to say something.

"I'll be downstairs. I'll try to hold Shadow down as best as I can, but no guarantees...it's about time you grow up, Sonic. We won't always be here to wake you up." Silver closed the door. He even found his words a little harsh, but he was growing tired of doing this year. So many things he and Shadow have done just for Sonic, and it seems like Sonic never learns.

Silver peered into the small kitchen and saw Shadow putting something in the toaster, and then as it popped up he spread it with jelly. When he turned around Silver saw it was toast and was confused. Shadow must have felt his presence because he immediately answered, "It's for Sonic."

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense."

As Shadow put the toast on a napkin we heard the fumbling from the bedroom Sonic and Silver share. Silver couldn't help but sigh.

"Your mad at him, aren't you?" Shadow broke the silence.

"And your not?"

Shadow shrugs. "I want to kick him in the balls almost everytime I see him, but I don't because he's my brother and that he'll blame me for his reason why he can't have kids in the future...well, that and…"

There was silence again. Then finally Sonic came out finally, struggling with his uniform tie. "I hate uniforms." He muttered. "And why does school have to be so early?! Freaking, Egghead."

Silver snickered. Sonic had called Principal Robotnik: 'Egghead' since they first met. Sonic and the Principal had a rocky start due to Sonic's condition and as very conservative. However, their hatred for each other had soon turned into a comedic act rather than a dysfunction. The only real time they see each other is if Sonic gets detention, there's a school meeting or an orientation.

"Shut up, eat, and let's go." Shadow stuffed the toast in Sonic's face, helped Sonic with his tie, and went to the door.

Sonic took the toast and happily enjoyed it. "Can I drive?" Following his two brothers outside.

"No Sonic." Silver and Shadow said at the same time.

"Why not?!" Sonic pouted.

"Do we really have to go through this again? You don't have a driver's license, and you're a shitty driver." Shadow said getting in the driver's seat.

"...Shotgun!" Sonic sped to the passenger seat, making Silver sigh grudgingly as he sat in the back.

"If we're late Sonic I'm gonna beat the shit outta you," Shadow said as he backed out of the driveway.

Sonic put on his seat belt, looking out the window longingly at his home. "What else is new…"

…

 _-Emerald High School-_

 **Amy Rose's POV**

I took my first steps on campus and immediately I am amazed. It looks even better than on the website and the brochure combined. The grass is as green as...Emerald! There are lovely cherry blossom trees, and there's so much going on. I look around at all the new faces who are heading into the school the same as me, and hope in my mind I make some friends. As I look around I see some girls look over at me, whisper, and giggle. I feel my cheeks redden as I just keep walking and head to the Head Master's office.

"Hello, I'm new here and need to talk with Mr...Robot...nik?" I still don't know where that name comes from. Apparently, he's a late robotics inventor or something? His parents were really famous for making a serum that gives regular people super abilities, which is why there's Emerald High to help those put those abilities to good use.

The woman working behind the desk gave me a welcoming smile as he dialed something on her landline phone. "Well, welcome to Emerald High, and I hope you like it here. Just give me a sec to see if it's ok for you to enter."

I nodded as she put her ear to the phone and looked around at the decor. Large pictures of the outside of the school, and motivational quotes to make sure they don't end up here for doing bad things.

"Ok, Mr. Robotnik will see you now." She said sweetly, pointing me to the right office.

"Thank you, have a good day," I say just as sweetly back to her as I make my way to the door. I knocked on the door and heard a raspy voice tell me to come in.

I open the door and walk in. "Close the door behind you." I do as told and sit in the available seat. In front of me, I see a rather...large-round man. With a mustache that must express his personality, and just glasses that hide his eyes. He gave me a large toothy grin.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Rose. Welcome to Emerald High Academy. I hope your bus picked you up at the correct time?"

I nodded. "Yes, no problems at all."

"Good, good. Now, looking at your records you have taken fighting and self-defense classes. As well as have the ability to conjure weapons?"

"Um, just one weapon sir. A hammer. And it grows larger depending on my mood? It's hard to explain."

"I see, I see." He nods. "Well, that'll put you right under our weapons/combat class. In that class, you'll be meeting other students with the same types of abilities as you. As well as meeting new people so you know how to deal with situations in which you have to deal with a foe with different or the same abilities."

I nodded, but to be honest I spaced out. He continued further as he gave me my schedule, my locker combination, and my books. As I came to the point where I wanted to shoot my brains out so I can stop hearing him talk there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, here's your escort for the day now. Come in, Miss Bat."

I turned towards the door seeing a girl, _way_ more mature than me in looks walk in. She was also wearing sunglasses.

"This is Rouge the Bat, she will be escorting you to all your classes today to make sure you don't get lost," Robotnik said happily.

Rouge simply chewed her gum in disinterest. I grabbed my stuff, bowed to Robotnik thanking him, then leaving with Rouge.

As we walked down the hallway I looked at Rouge with a bright smile. "Hi, my name is Amy Rose. A pleasure to meet you."

"Did I ask?" She said sharply. Then blowing a bubble.

I frowned immediately. This was not gonna be fun. We quickly went to my locker and started putting in my combination. Rouge leaned against the lockers signing, rubbing her temples as if in agony. I recognized that look and quickly went through my bag and gave her some painkillers.

"Here. This should help." I said with a smile again.

Rouge took her time to see what exactly I was offering. Then she looked at me as if asking permission, then finally taking them. "Thanks," she muttered and went to a water fountain to take the pills.

When she came back she gave me the bottle and signing in relief even though the pills don't take effect until 30 minutes.

"Sorry for being a bitch. I got hammered last night and had a killer hangover. Before I could do anything about it I remembered I signed up to be an escort to get my volunteer hours." She sighed.

"It's ok." Now that she mentioned it, I do smell beer on her.

The bell rings and we hurry as she takes me to my class. She waves goodbye to me with a smile, something I'd never see from her today, and I go into my class.

 **Sonic's POV**

I prop my hand up using my hand and try my best to stay awake. I don't want detention on my first day, that's definitely not good to tell the coach. As the bell rang I got my notebook out ready to take some notes I'll never use when a pink hedgehog hurried in. I've never seen her before, so she must be new this year. Cool. She looks really nice too. All of the sudden I feel Knuckles jab my side making me jump out of my thoughts. I growl at him, still grumpy from my wake up call.

"Sonic's next target?" He whispers teasingly.

I roll my eyes and whispers back, "Just because we're both hedgehogs doesn't mean I'm gonna hit on her."

"Ok class, I would like to introduce you to our new student. Miss Rose, would you like to state your name and where you came from before?"

I gave her the respect of listening despite my drowsiness.

"M-My name is A-Amy Rose. I...I, um," She's shy, so cute. "I came from Station Square Academy High. My family and I moved here when I got accepted. I hope to get to know all of you." Then she bowed, what a polite girl.

"Very good." Said the teacher. "You may sit down now. How about that seat there next to, Honey." She pointed.

Amy nodded and went to her seat quietly. Poor Amy, Honey is gonna talk her ear off.

"Ok class, open your textbooks to page 98. A new year means a new year to no slacking off." This teacher said commandingly.

The class along with me groaned.

…

 **Amy Rose's POV**

The bell rang and I packed my stuff. As I was getting ready to leave my desk I heard laughing from a red boy who was leaving as well. The blue hedgehog that was with him caught a glimpse of me, winked and waved. I blushed being acknowledged in such as way, and dumbfoundedly waved back. I put my bag over my shoulders and went out of the room. I saw Rouge, but she was talking to the red boy along with the blue hedgehog. I decided to wait near the outside of my classroom door, to not disturb. I don't know why, but I just felt I wasn't worthy of walking over there. As if they had a barrier of coolness that only those who matched it could speak with them...high school is weird.

"Yeah, I have to escort this girl- Oh, speaking of her, hey Amy! Over here!" Rouge called me over.

I blushed and slowly walked over. The red echidna and blue hedgehog looked at me in surprise but then relaxed. I felt a tingle as I entered the barrier of coolness. It was protective, safe, and friendly. "H-Hi…" I was able to get out.

"Hi, my name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Great to have you here, Amy." Sonic took my hand and shook it.

It startled me, so I quickly took my hand back. I immediately saw the rudeness and tried to apologize but Sonic waved it off. "Heh, my bad."

"N-No, it's fine." I think my cheeks had gotten redder.

"This is my boyfriend, Knuckles," Rouge said, leaning her large chest on his arm.

Knuckles crossed his arms, looking displeasingly at me. "Sup."

I bowed to both of them and smiled. "Happy to meet you both."

"Aww, you're so cute!" Sonic cooed.

"Don't mind him, he likes cute things." Knuckles teased.

"Sue me, ok. Who doesn't like cute things?"

I began to giggle and then felt being dragged away by Rouge. "Ok boys, see you at lunch. I gotta get this rascal to class."

"Ok, bye babe." Knuckles called.

"Bye Rouge, see ya around Amy!" Sonic waved.

"B-Bye." I waved back at him and smiled. "They seem nice, thank you for introducing me." I beamed at Rouge.

"Eh, no problem. In this school, it's good to know people. Or else you'll get lonely really fast." She scratched the inside of her ear.

"I see." I saw the same group of girls from earlier at their lockers talking to one another. One of those girls that stuck out to me was a squirrel who was wearing a totally different uniform than the other girls. "Whose that?" I whispered to myself, but Rouge heard me.

"Oh, that sissy? That's 'Princess Sally Acorn'." Rouge seemed to say that in teasing way.

"Why is her uniform so different?"

"She's a senior. You can pick to wear a different color uniform if you are, but most seniors don't since they don't want to stand out. But some, like her, do."

"She looks popular."

"There are different types of popular in this world, honey."

I didn't say anything else as we made it to my next class. I looked at my schedule. "So I don't have any 'hero' classes till Tuesday and Thursday?"

"Yep, you don't hero classes every day until you finish your general education credit hours."

"Oh. If you don't mind me asking, what's your hero status?" I was indeed curious. She didn't look like a fighter. But maybe that's generalizing her too much.

"I'm a spy/combat. I grew up in an environment where if you didn't take something you wanted, then you were never getting it. I'm really good at grabbing something without being noticed and charming my way out of sticky situations." Rouge gave me a wink, and I blushed not wanting her to explain further.

"Doesn't really sound like a hero." I muttered.

"I agree, but I got it outta one of those pitty scholarships. And I get to do what I'm good at with assigned jobs to make money, which helps my family. So, it's no harm."

I nodded, knowing now that everyone has a story here. A purpose of wanting to be here whether they wanted to be here or not. And my day isn't even halfway done!

"Thank you, Rouge." I finally say.

"Thanks for the painkillers, you definitely saved me, darling." She waved and walked away.

I waved back sighing happily and walked into my classroom.

T.B.C.


	2. First Day (Part 2 out of 2)

**Amy Rose's POV**

 _-Lunch Time-_

I followed Rouge to her usual table where there were a lot of people sitting there already. Rouge went to her designated seat beside Knuckles, and the only seat left was beside a purple cat. None the less I sat there quietly and got out the lunch Mom made for me.

"Hello." The purple cat had acknowledged.

"H-Hi." _Why am I so scared meeting new people?!_

"Everyone, this is Amy. I'm escorting her today since she knew, and I needed the volunteer hours." Rouge explained. And despite our growing relationship, her saying the bit about volunteer hours kinda demolishes it.

"I see. Well, I'm Princess Blaze the Cat, but just call me Blaze. Happy to meet your acquaintance." She had a stone cold expression but her words were warm and inviting.

"Nice to meet you too." I beamed happily.

"I'm Silver the hedgehog. I'm Blaze's boyfriend and Sonic's brother." He smiled sweetly.

I almost gasped. "Oh my, it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, most people don't believe Sonic has brothers. Shadow is the oldest, he's not here right now. He usually comes late or not at all."

"Oh." I began to eat my lunch. It's great to already meet so many nice people on my first day. "Speaking of Sonic, where is he?"

"Oh, he's a mentor for a middle schooler named Tails. He meets him on odd days during lunch. Sonic trains with him, give him advice, and just hangs out with him." Silver said, proud.

 _Wow, Sonic sounds so...caring and nice. And busy._

"Yeah, I used to mentor too, but kids can be annoying as heck. I had this kid named Charmy. An energetic bee who didn't know when to shut his mouth. Ugh!" Knuckled complained, while we just laughed at his frustration.

"Ok, hot-head, bring it down a notch." Rouge soothed.

"Hopefully when this week passes it'll be less chaotic. I hate all this noise." Blaze commented.

"Yeah, it's always like this at the start of the year." Silver agreed.

"What are your hero statuses?" I asked.

"I'm a special abilities/combat. I have psychic kinetic powers." Silver said and made his drink float to his mouth and he drinks it.

"I'm a special abilities/combat status as well. I have flame powers." Blaze demonstrated by conjuring a small flame on her index finger and blowing it out.

"Amazing!" I exclaimed. Blaze and Silver smiled, happy and proud.

"I'm a brutalist/combat. I can punch through almost anything and dig underground at a very fast pace." Knuckles gloated.

"Wow knuckles, you sound really tough," I said, just to get on his good side for now.

"Your damn right." He boasted.

"Too bad he's like mush when it comes to romance." Sonic interrupted, ruffling Knuckles' head.

Knuckles growled. "Shut up, Blue! I'm not the one afraid of water."

Sonic pouted. "Say that louder why don't you."

"I thought you were mentoring." Silver said, finishing his lunch.

"I did, it was just a short check-in. We had nothing to really talk about…"

I finished my lunch as well and just watched as Sonic was talking with his brother about his previous class.

"Speaking of English, Sally is in ours." Blaze said sipping her soda.

Sonic for the first time I've seen him frowned and was quiet. Everyone was quiet.

"Way to bring down the mood, hot stuff." Knuckles huffed.

Sonic tried to laugh it off, as everyone but Blaze looked sad or uncomfortable. "That's cool, how is Sally?"

"Good, not dating anyone but there are rumors that she is. She's made new friends, and seems to be completely over you."

Despite her fire powers, Blaze's words were really cold. I looked at Blaze in disbelief and then looked to Sonic sadly. "Are you ok, Sonic?"

Sonic looked at me with a blank stare for a moment, then quickly put on his familiar face and laughed. "Of course, of course. Don't worry. If you guys will excuse me though, I'm gonna go get a snack."

He quickly left, and I looked down at my hands as the group slowly began conversation again.

"What the hell was that, Blaze? I thought we weren't gonna tell him?" Rouge snapped.

"And why shouldn't we tell him? What if we had a project and Sally was picked as our partner? What would we say to Sonic, then?" Blaze got up abruptly and went to throw away her trash. Silver, not wanting to leave the group, but knew how Blaze might feel if he didn't go, went with her.

"I guess you're wondering what all that was about?" Knuckles said out of the blue, but obviously towards me.

I was a bit shy and nervous getting into Sonic's business when I just met him. I didn't respond, but Knuckles went on. Rouge, still upset with Blaze didn't stop him from telling the story.

"Sally, her a junior, Sonic a sophomore, went out and were boyfriend and girlfriend. Their relationship was great the first couple of months, but Sally started venting to Rouge and Blaze about how Sonic wouldn't be intimate or take off his clothes in front of her. I don't know what happened, but they broke up at school. After that, there were rumors Sonic was gay, and Sally cut us out completely, not because she didn't like us, but knew Sonic was around us all the time. Blaze blames Sonic for Sally breaking up with him, and Rouge is on Sonic's side." Knuckles shook his head.

I took a deep breath. That was a lot, but I can only imagine such a horrible thing happening to Sonic, all because he wasn't ready to have sex? How cruel.

And all of the sudden Rouge stood up. "Let's go…"

…

Rouge escorted me to my next class in silence, obviously pissed off, and I didn't want to upset her more. When I had to take a stop to my locker I heard Sonic's voice.

"Hey Rouge, I wondered where everyone went."

"Yeah, I have to take Amy to her class early since my class is all the way across campus."

"Oh? I can take her to this one if ya want."

"Oh no, sugar, I can do it."

"I don't mind." He had a warm smile the whole time.

Rouge looked conflicted but ultimately shrugged. "Alright Blue, if you really don't mind. Take her to East Campus to math 103."

Sonic saluted, which made me giggle. "Yes, ma'am."

Rouge flapped her wings and quickly flew in the opposite direction. Sonic looked at me and winked. "Let's get going."

…

As we walked Sonic looked like he wanted to say something, but stopped himself. As we grew closer and closer to my classroom he finally opened his mouth, and words came out. "I'm sorry about that drama. Don't worry about it, Sally rarely comes up in conversation."

I shook my head. "It's ok. It was none of my business anyway."

"...Yeah." Sonic looked dissatisfied with my response but opened the door to the classroom for me.

"See ya later, Amy." He gave his warm and charming smile again. But I didn't believe it was real this time.

"See ya." I walked in quietly, seeing some girls see and peek at Sonic through the door. Sonic saw them and winked, making them gush and whisper to each other. I sat in an empty seat, feeling my heart race.

…

I had gone to the bathroom after my class and was washing my hands. I looked at my wristwatch and sighed in relief that my first day was almost over. For right now I just wanted to dive into bed, but I knew Mom and Cream were gonna hammer (no pun intended) me with questions. As I dried my hands and tried fixing my out of place quills I saw a girl walk into the bathroom. Not any girl though, it was Sally. I tried to pay her no mind as she was doing the same with me. As she used the bathroom I thought about what Rouge and Blaze had argued about at lunch. Then I saw her beside me washing her hands. I looked at her and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Amy Rose. I'm new here."

She smiled back at me. "Hey, I'm Sally Acorn. I noticed you earlier, I hope you like Emerald High so far."

I was surprised she was so nice, Rouge made it seem she was so mean and heartless. "I am. Everyone so far has been really nice."

She nodded and finished drying her hands. "Well, I have to get back to class, but I hope we can talk again. Don't be a stranger. Anything you need help with just ask me."

After that, she left without a trace, and her scent of vanilla was still in the air. Sally is so nice, not that I should think anything less, I've never met her. I leave the bathroom as well and take a deep breath out. This is not the first day I was expecting. I walk back to my classroom and go by a large window that oversees that track field. I see that it's mostly male students out there, and the sun is giving no mercy to them. I saw the coach lower his arm and all the guys at the start took off so fast. One of those guys was Sonic, and wow, he was fast. It was as if less than seconds he made it to the finish and it didn't look like he was sweating either. After all the guys had made it to the finish the coach went to the group and talked to them. Sonic looked bored and was looking up, and his gaze went to me. I blushed had being caught staring, but he just happily waved. I waved back but was startled as the coach grabbed his ear and yelled at Sonic, I guess for not paying attention. I decided it was time I stopped wasting time and make it back to my classroom. I don't want people thinking I died on the toilet.

…

 **Shadow's POV**

 _I seriously want to quit this school. I seriously do. Fuck, "you only have one more year", crap._

I'm on the far west side of campus where not many go to. It was hard to find this place since security is tight and the rules are strict. I take a last puff of my cigarette and stomp it out. Barely having any classes, and still, I am forced to stay on campus until school hours are done due to... _reasons_.

"Hey hot stuff, what are you doing here. You know we got a mission to do together, right?"

 _I hate this girl, I hate that Bat._

"I'm not going on no damn mission. It's the first fucking day of school. No one goes on missions on the first day." I'm pissed at her. I'm so pissed and yet I still…

She floated down slowly and sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "I know, Sherlock, I'm just sick of you not meeting us for lunch. Can't you just get over it already?"

At first, I didn't know what to say, so I was just gonna ignore her including my feelings. But no, not this time. "Tch, get over it, huh?" I took out another cigarette, this was gonna be interesting.

"Get over how you chose the stupid red echidna over me? Ignore how you couldn't decide on who to date, and instead of telling me how you felt you cheated on me?"

She looked down at the ground as I lit it, and puffed out my first smoke. "I've said I was sorry how many times?"

"Sorry sweetheart, _sorry_ doesn't always cut it with hedgehogs like me. I'm not Silver, and I'm sure as hell, not Sonic." I wanted to rip her fucking head off. How much I did for her and just for her to do something like that.

"I know your not! I know! Your an edgy emo bitch that likes to mop and be depressing all the time!"

"And you liked it."

 _Silence_.

I love proving people wrong, especially those who _are_ wrong.

"Will you ever forgive me and Knuckles and hang out again?" She touched my shoulder and quickly I shrugged her off of me in disgust.

"Sorry, I don't reason with lying, cheating, whores." I stuck my cig in her mouth and left as the dismissal ring sounded.

 _Suck on that, bitch._

…

-At Amy Rose's home-

 **Amy Rose's POV**

I had just gotten off the bus and entered my home. I heard Mom cooking in the kitchen and the slam of the front door announced my return. I took off my school shoes and left them in the foyer, and took my school bag off of my shoulder and dragged it on the floor.

"Oh Amy, how was your day, dear?"

I saw her making a stew. I'm guessing Cream was our room.

"Good." I sighed tiredly and sat at the counter. "Not what I expected at all. It's so beautiful, and advanced, and so many nice people." I laid my head down, talking as if I was dreaming for the past 8 hours.

Mom giggled and pet my head. "Why don't you rest for a few in your room. I'll call you to wash up before dinner, ok? We'll talk about your day more then."

I nodded slowly and sluggishly went to my room. As expected Cream glomped me to the ground and laughed ecstatic. "Amy I had such a wonderful day! I'm so glad your home! I met this really nice and smart boy named Tails. He's an inventor, has his own plane, and is great doing medical procedures, too! I wanna call him Dr. Tails, but he says not to since he's not an actual doctor."

I was glad she had made a friend and wanted to share everything about it, but for right now I could barely keep my eyes open and found myself falling asleep on the floor with Cream still on….top of...m..me...zzz

"Amy?...Amy, are you ok?"

 _What a first day indeed._

T.B.C.


	3. Bigger isn't always Better

**3rd Person**

"This week is flying by isn't it?" Rouge was walking with Blaze into the school's main building. Their first class was together.

Blaze simply nodded, it indeed went by fast, it was already Thursday. Though this didn't make Blaze happy, she wasn't as cheery as she usually was, which was already not high.

Rouge then remembered. "Blaze do you have any lipstick on you? I forgot to put on some. I know you don't wear makeup-"

Blaze searched in her while Rouge was talking and then stuck out a fresh lipstick in her face. Rouge took it in awe and thanked her. "Thanks, hon, your the best! It's my color and everything. How did you know?"

"I always keep an extra of your lipstick in case something like this happens. You're very forgetful and absent-minded at times. Don't worry, I do the same for all my friends. Including Silver."

Rouge gave a not offended smile with a bead of sweat and saw they had time before the bell. "Come on, we have time." She grabbed Blaze's arm rushed into the bathroom.

"Nyah! You can put on lipstick by yourself, ya know!"

Rouge just shrugged and put on her lipstick while looking into the mirror. Blaze sighed in defeat and patiently waited. They really did have plenty of time. Blaze looked up and watched Rouge apply her makeup, then looked a little more down at Rouge's chest. She's been friends with this bat since middle school, and those things cease to stop growing. Blaze held her own chest to compare and didn't notice that Rouge had caught on to what she was staring at.

"See something you like, honey?"

Blaze snapped out of her thoughts and blushed furiously. "N-No, I-I was j-just- ahem. Nothing," she sighed and looked the other way.

Rouge shrugged and put the lipstick in her bag and fixed her out of place makeup streaks.

Blaze tapped her foot and crossed her arms until she took a breath. "Fine, I'll talk I'm envious of your breasts, ok?"

"And why is that, hun?" Rouge faced Blaze now, leaning against the sink.

"You think it's a good thing being flat-chested? I even caught Silver looking at a girl with a bigger bust than me." Blaze sniffed.

Rouge laughed knowing that, that's no Silver's character at all, and that probably it was a misunderstanding. "Well honey, bigger isn't always better."

"What do you mean?"

"Back pain, unwanted attention by creepy guys, finding bras your size and for a good price is nearly impossible, automatically stereotyped as a slut, you weigh more. The list goes on, darling." Rouge could have easily ranted of why she would love a smaller bust any day.

Blaze looked at Rouge's chest, then her's. "I guess there are pros and cons to both, but what about Silver? What if he doesn't like my body?"

"Honey, you need to stop fretting over what everyone else thinks. I get it, you're a princess and feedback about your 'subjects' matter, but you're a person. You complain to me about everything that bothers you: "I hate how I have to wear a skirt", "I don't want to wear a dress at prom", "you feel suffocated with all my customs". You have to voice yourself or you'll go insane and breakdown." Rouge, truly concerned for her friend went over to her and hugged her.

Blaze felt tears burning her eyes, but she refused to break down in the girls' bathroom. "Your right."

The bell rang. "And if you ever get sick of Silver I'll happily help you explore your sexuality~" Rouge nipped Blaze's alert ears.

"Nyah! Rouge wha-what?!"

"Time to get to class~" Rouge teasingly walked out of the bathroom as if nothing happened, happily giggling to herself.

Blaze was left for a second in the bathroom alone, her cheeks and ears flaming hot, and blushing madly. Frustrated, confused, but happier. "R-Rouge! Get back here!" The purple cat ran after her, blushing madly.

 **Knuckles' POV**

The class hadn't started yet since the teacher had to get something from her office. Despite not having the visual evidence of having ears, I could hear rumors being spread about Sonic again.

 _Sonic gay? Sonic a girl? He can't be. He's the most charismatic person I know! Hmp...but he does change in the stalls all the time in gym...and never stays over at anyone's house. And refused sex from Sally! A hot babe that was asking for it!_

The teacher walks in but I don't listen to what she says, I'm still thinking of what Sonic has to hide not counting him possibly being gay or a girl. My hand rests on my chin, and soon the thought hits me.

"Oh!" My outburst gets the attention of almost everyone in the class, including the teacher appears, and was answering an unknown question on the whiteboard.

"Knuckles, you have the answer to the problem?" I heard snickering and giggles. I looked at the gibberish on the board but saw it was a similar problem we solved yesterday.

"Uh...6.29?"

"No, but you're close. Anyone else?"

I sighed quietly seeing some hands go up, rubbing my head against a sudden headache I had. Then smirking to myself mischievously.

 _Oh, poor Sonic, now knowing your secret, I finally have the upper hand on you._

 _-Immediately after class-_

I run and rush to where Sonic had class at and luckily see him just walk out. He was obviously surprised to see me coming at him so fast and was ready for me to pile on top of him.

"Hey 'Small Stuff'." Somehow I didn't chuckle while saying that.

"Small stuff? We're the same height." He looked confused.

 _Oh, this is gonna be a great day._

"What's for lunch today, Sonic?" I put a friendly arm around him as we walked.

"Uh, hotdogs I think?"

 _And it's just gotten better._

…

Throughout the whole day, I've pushed, joked, and pranked Sonic to the fact he has a small Sargent. At lunch, we sat next to each other and Rouge had no idea what I was doing, no one did. When Sonic sat down he had chili added to his hot dog.

"Woah Sonic, that looks too big for you."

"Huh?"

With a plastic knife, I cut it in half and took a half. "There we go, that's much more _your_ size." I snickered.

Sonic, visually irritated. Everyone else's faces were filled with confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy asks.

"Yeah, and give me back my dog!" Sonic snatched it back and eats it aggressively.

Everyone still didn't get what I was doing. I solemnly patted Sonic on the back. "Its ok buddy, not every woman is looking for a guy with a 'horse', some want a 'pony',. Oh who am I kidding." I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Sonic rolled his eyes still not getting it.

"Well, guys I gotta go. See ya!" Sonic finished his lunch and ran off to who knows where.

"Ok Knuckie, what was that?" Rouge asked in a serious tone.

"Eh, you wouldn't understand, and trust me, you will _never_ have this problem with me." I winked.

Rouge gave me a blank stare, catching on and sighed shaking her head. "How do you even, know?"

Silver chimed in, "Excuse me, know what about, Sonic?"

Amy chimed in next in a worried tone, "Something's wrong with, Sonic?!"

"Obviously, didn't you see what he was eating? Sonic's diet is atrocious." Blaze said, eating her salad.

I watched as my friends were arguing of what I was talking about.

"See what you've done?" Rouge sighed. "I don't like men who assume things."

I pouted. "Oh come on Rouge, why else does he 1. Not change or shower in front of us in the locker room EVER; and 2. Refuse sex from women who literally throw their virginity in his face."

"Wow, a guy who likes his privacy and isn't a slut. What a crime against manhood." She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Come on guys, let's go outside to eat."

"Wait, were you trying to say Sonic has a small-"

"Let's go Silver, I actually need to talk to you." Blaze said in a sad voice.

Silver took attention to this and nodded quietly and left with Blaze in a different direction. Amy got up and left with Rouge. I heard her ask: "Has a small what?" and "What's wrong with him?"

I sighed. _How did I become the asshole? I just wanted to prove I'm finally better than "Mr. Blue Perfect"._

…

The last bell rang and I decided to go to the bathroom. I walk in and go to the urinal. No one is in there, everyone is pretty much running to their vehicles or bus by now. As I relieve myself I hear someone run in. I look and see it's Sonic. I quickly look away, for some reason feeling uncomfortable as he uses a urinal two stalls away.

Silence...horrible silence. And why do I feel this way? Ugh!...Finally! I'm done. I zip up and flush, then goes to the sinks and washes my hands.

"What's been your problem today?" Sonic finally asked.

"From my conclusions of why you don't change in front of the other guys in the locker room and how you never want to have sex, you have a small dick. And that's ok."

Sonic was washing his hands beside me by the time I finished my acknowledgement. He snickered, then chuckled, then burst out laughing. I puffed my cheeks out irritated.

"What? What?!"

"Though I can't prove it, that is not the case. I'm not a 'horse', but I'm a normal size. The reason why I don't change or have sex, it's personal to be honest."

I looked at him, squinting my eyes. "You never stay over at my place either."

"Again, personal."

I growled. "Laugh. Laugh like you always do...Mr. Perfect."

"Huh?"

"You heard me! Mr. Perfect! You get the girls, your the fastest on the track team, everyone likes you and respects you and you just! Just! Don't care and refuse everything and one!" Growling still, I felt so mad, so boiled, it took everything in me to not punch him in the face.

"Hey dude, I'm not perfect. I make mistakes, not everyone is my friend, and I lack more confidence than it may appear."

"Oh, boo-hoo. I'm so popular, I have enemies, and I'm a virgin." I mock his voice.

"Maybe someday I'll tell you, but I'm sorry I make you feel this way. Let's hang out more, ok?" He smiled. That same smile he uses on girls and guys alike, but nope not me. He is not gonna charm me.

"As if. I much rather hang out with Rouge than with the likes of you."

"Not even for Call of Duty"~" He smirked.

 _No…_

"Or Mortal Kombat?~"

 _No...a way to kick his ass in his own home?_

"Maybe." I muttered. "But, if I win then we're gonna have a dick measuring." I smirked, making his disappear.

"W-What's with you and my dick size?!" He blushed.

"Nothing, but I'm still determined to find a flaw in your perfect little life."

Sonic shook his head. "See you tomorrow Knuckles." And ran off as always.

 _He didn't say 'no'._ I smirked as I walked out the bathroom and went to my car.

As I walked in the silent and empty hallway a thought occurred to me.

" _ **Maybe someday I'll tell you, but I'm sorry I make you feel this way. Let's hang out more, ok?" He smiled.**_

 _Wait, tell me what?_

T.B.C.


	4. The Talk

_**Disclaimer: This is taking place at the same time as the end of chapter 3. Hope you guys are liking the series so far. Please leave a review of what you think! It really encourages me to post chapters as soon as I can.**_ _ **:)**_

 **3rd Person**

 _-Lunch Time-_

 _Blaze pulled Silver aside after walking away from their table. She had a serious and sad look in her eyes._

" _What's wrong Blaze?" Silver asked, worried._

" _Can you ride with me after school today? I'll have my driver take you home. I need to talk to you, and I don't want to do it at school."_

" _S-Sure." Silver gulped._

 _Blaze nodded and threw away what was on her tray. "Good, see you then." She walked out the cafe doors, leaving Silver afraid of what was on her mind._

 **Silver's POV**

I got a text from Sonic saying that Shadow and he were leaving me if I didn't show up in the next 5 minutes. I texted him back saying that I was riding with Blaze today. He texted ok, and for me to get home safe.

When I put my phone back in my pocket, Blaze was sitting still beside me, holding my hand, but her hands shaking. She was shaking.

"Blaze?"

Blaze sighed shakingly and looked at me. "I'm not happy."

I bent my ears down dishearted. "Why?"

"I feel like I'm something I'm not every day." She started to tear up, something I've never seen from Blaze, ever.

"What do you mean? You have to tell me upfront what's wrong so I can help, Blaze."

"I don't want to wear the skirt uniform, I want to wear pants."

I blinked twice, this was not what I was expecting. "Is that it?"

"I also don't want to wear makeup, I don't want to wear dresses, and I hate being so uptight all the time. I feel like I can't relax for a second, even when I'm with you…" She buried her face in my chest and started to sob.

I began to tear up as well from an upwelling of emotions, and this caused me to laugh.

"Wh-Why are you laughing?! Do you think this is a joke?!"

"No, no. I'm laughing because I thought you were breaking up with me. I felt that aura from you. That you weren't happy even though we kiss and hold hands. I didn't feel the love from you."

Blaze calmed down from my explanation. "I'm sorry...I do love you, but I just feel so trapped."

I nodded. "I understand...let me help."

"How? There's no way my family will let me dress the way I want to, let me have fun, and just be myself. I have to prepare to be Queen someday."

"To be a Queen you have to take care of your subjects as well as yourself...you have to learn to take care of yourself first. And again, I'll help."

"...But traditions-"

"Are meant to be broken." I hugged her tight, and she purred calmly.

"I feel a bit happier already." She smiled.

"I'm happy that you told me what you've been bottling up all this time."

The driver stopped and I looked out the window seeing we were in front of my house. I felt Blaze clutch my shirt tighter, and I put my hands on top of her's.

"I'll text you and call you later, ok? We'll figure out what we'll say to HeadMaster Robotnik tomorrow."

Blaze nodded and didn't say anything as I grabbed my stuff and got out the car. I stayed on the porch waving at her till she was completely out of sight and went inside.

 **Sonic's POV**

I was in the living room and heard Silver enter the house. Good. "Silver, can I talk with you and Shadow?"

Silver let out an exhausted sigh.

"Come on, it won't take that long!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him into Shadow's room without knocking which I received a good yelling.

"How many times do I have to fucking tell you two about entering my room without-!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I need to talk to you two now. It's important, please?"

Shadow grumbled as Silver and I sat on his bed. I twiddled my thumbs as my brothers were waiting for what I had to say.

"Can we...talk about me getting the surgery, again?"

"What about the surgery?" Shadow sighed.

"I want to get rid of my boobs. I hate wearing a binder every day, I hate how I can't stay over at Knuckles' house in fear of getting caught! I want to go to a doctor soon and see if I can get the surgery during Thanksgiving/Christmas break."

"But Sonic we went over this, it's a lot of money, something could go wrong, and even if nothing happens they'll be scarring with no guarantee they'll fade." Silver listed.

"Why are you both so negative about me achieving a body I'll be proud of!" I growled.

"Because you're still young, you could still change your-"

I interrupted Shadow in a serious tone. "I'm **never** changing my mind. You know what- never mind. You guys will never understand."

Silver got up and yelled in my face. "Understand?! We had to leave home because of you!"

I got up and yelled at him. "I was being abused!"

"Yeah! Because you couldn't just be a normal girl! There are other people with **REAL** problems, ya know?!"

"You blame me?!"

Shadow got in between us calmly but strongly keeping us from knocking each other's teeth in. "Calm down, you both are gonna disturb the neighbors."

"It's time you stopped living in this fantasy, _Sonia_. We're tired of it! Shadow and I are tired of working our asses off keeping this house and paying for your hormone injections and therapy

Sessions! Do us a favor and stop thinking of yourself!"

Once I heard him use my dead name that was it. I blacked out and only felt the stinging of my fists making contacted to what I hoped was Silver. Silver used his telekinesis powers to throw me across the room and then again on the floor, I groaned, rolling over on the floor. Silver just stood there, and Shadow I don't know where he went.

"I have a girlfriend to worry about." And he walked away.

I got up, holding back the urge to go after him, but letting the urge to cry consume me.

 _Do you think I want to be like this, Silver? Don't you think I wish I could be comfortable in my own body?_

I saw Shadow come in with a first aid kit and I sighed. "Shadow I-"

"Shut up, you already ruined my room." Despite his anger about his room he tended my visual wounds."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, and felt him wipe away the tears that were still falling, and not because of the Neosporin.

"...It's not your fault. Sleep in my room tonight so Silver can calm down."

I nodded, emotionally exhausted. "What about the surgery?"

"We'll talk more about it later." He started packing up the first aid kit to put it back in the bathroom.

"Ok…thanks Shadow," I whispered as he left the room.

 _So much for a talk._

T.B.C.


	5. Past not Forgotten

**Sonic's POV**

 _Rewinding to 8 years ago I was entering puberty. my fur was getting softer, my chest bigger, my privates bloodier. I hated it, I hated it all. I was supposed to be happy right now, but I'm not. Sitting in my room I'm in my underwear and bra glaring at the dress on my bed. There was no way in hell I was wearing that. It was a pink and white, puffy mess. Why couldn't I just wear dress pants and shirt like I always do, like my brothers? What I've been feeling for the past year has been growing more and more, but I'm still confused myself. Is it possible-?_

" _Sonia what are you doing? We have to go." He walks in, sees the state I'm in but is used to me running around in less. I really hate clothes regardless._

" _I don't want to wear a dress! Why can't I wear pants?!" I whine. I know I'm too old to be whining, but I'm tired of my thoughts being tossed aside._

" _Come on, Shadow just graduated and got accepted to Emerald High. Aren't you happy for him?" He closed the door and picked up the dress._

" _Of course I am, but that has nothing to do with wearing a dress. I can support him wearing something different."_

 _He sighed, "Wearing something nice and feminine will support him, showing him you aren't what people have been saying about you._

 _ **Lesbian.**_

 _ **Dyke.**_

 _ **Freak.**_

 _ **Boy-Wanna-Be!**_

 _ **Fag!**_

 _ **Slut!**_

 _ **Fat-Ass!**_

 _ **Suck a dick! It might help! HAHA!**_

 _I looked at the ground and shivered at the thought of those school kids. I haven't had the best experience at school lately. Usually, me being boyish in school made me popular because of my speed and my love of sports and getting dirty. I learned however when we're kids it doesn't matter what gender you are (well, unless it's about cooties) it only matter what you can do to please the crowd. Can you: do a backflip, climb a tree, jump off the swing? But as you get older gender barriers start to separate and make groups, and whoever is attractive and aren't start to gain attention. Those who don't follow the gender roles start to gain unwanted attention._

 _All of the sudden an aggressive knock on my door was sounded and walked in came my mom with an angry face. "Sonia, what's taking you so long? If we don't leave now we'll be late for our reservation!"_

 _Silver saw this as a 'girl quarrel' and quickly left. But inside I was screaming for him to stay. Whenever my brothers leave my folks are much harsher on me than they are on them. I think they secretly know that I'm_ _ **different**_ _, but pushing me to be a girl._

 _When the door closed I spoke, "I don't want to wear a dress, mom."_

" _Too bad, you need to dress fancy for your brother's dinner."_

" _Why can't I just wear dress pants and a shirt like usual?"_

" _Because girls wear dresses." Her answer to everything._

" _But I feel more comfortable-"_

" _Stop talking back and put on your dress, this is getting ridiculous, it's time you started acting like a mature young woman." I could see she was getting more worked up as we were going back and forth, but so was I. This is how every conversation we had went, and I don't know, I snapped._

" _I'm not a woman, I'm a man! A_ _ **BOY**_ _!"_

 _Mom raised her hand and-_ _ **SLAP!**_

 _I knew that was coming, but I wish she had stopped at just one slap in the face. No, it was several. When she finally stopped my cheeks were stinging. They would be swollen by morning, and mom would lie as usual. Though dad wasn't innocent of punishing me either._

" _You will not be joining us. You'll be in your room. No electronics, no games, nothing. Just as you are trying to be nothing to this family." She took the dress and left out of my room, closing the door._

 _Me? What did I do? I just stood there. I could hear the muffling of Shadow and mom downstairs. They argued, but soon enough I heard the family car drive away. I looked across the room at my dresser mirror and saw my face. Terrible, red, swollen, covered in my tears, and_ _ **hurt**_ _. I sighed and put on some shorts and a tank top. Might as well, I hate seeing my body anyway. All of the sudden I heard a light knock at my door._

" _Sonia?"_

 _What? Shadow? I thought he left with the family._

" _Y-Yeah?" I stuttered since I was ready to burst out crying any minute now._

" _Are you ok?"_

" _Y-Yes, wh-what are you doing here? I heard the c-car leave." I started sobbing, but put my hand over my mouth so he wouldn't hear._

" _Let me in."_

" _Y-You...I can't." Even if I told him, my parents would never tell the truth._

 _The door opened since it was never locked, and there stood Shadow, my secret role model. He had good grades, the girls loved him, and he looked so cool and was cool all the time. I saw his expression of shock as he came to me quickly and lightly touched my cheeks and looked even more concerned when I winced._

" _Mom did this to you? Just because you wouldn't put on a fucking dress?"_

 _Shadow only cursed when our parents weren't around. I simply nodded. I feel Shadow has had some conception of what was going on, but this time my wounds were too raw to cover up. After a while, I was sitting on my bed while Shadow disinfected my rather raw cheeks and put bandages on them._

" _Shadow, thank you, but you shouldn't be doing this. You should be enjoying your night." I had been paying attention to the number of times his phone buzzed. Too many to keep track, I stopped at 20._

" _Your right, it's my night and I choose to do what I please. Which is being here right now. I don't like going to fancy restaurants."_

 _I smiled, then frowned. Despite my cheeks feeling better my heart and soul were still in ruins. I looked down and watched drop by drop of tears from my eyes hit my hands. "Sh-Shadow...I…"_

 _He stood still as I was the only one moving and trembling. "How long has this been going on?" Shadow whispered._

" _Three years…"_

 _I explained to him all the physical, mental, and emotional abuse I've just figured out myself that I was going through. As you go through life you think your parents are there to support you and motivate you to go the 'right way' in life. So name-calling, a slap, punishments seem like things for doing something_ _ **wrong**_ _. But the thing is the more I told Shadow, the more I saw I didn't do_ _ **anything**_ _wrong. As I finished speaking Shadow took my hand with a deep breath. For the first time ever I saw him crying. Actually crying. As if I photoshopped tears on his face, but they were real. He held my hand tight as if I was falling._

" _I'm so sorry," He whispered. "I'm so sorry…"_ _Shadow took his phone which was buzzing like crazy and hung up. He looked at me with confidence. "Everything's gonna be alright." I watched him dial 9-1-1._

 _-A couple of months later-_

 _Shadow was able to get a deal with Emerald High that the funds he makes for going on missions will cover the house we're living in, but for right now they're paying for it. Shadow called the cops our parents and they were arrested for child endangerment, abuse, and other charges. Soon I will have to face them in court to make sure we get our financial backings from them, and to plead my case to see how many years they'll be in jail. Shadow made sure that Silver and I made it to our bus in time while he went the opposite direction to his school._

 _Ever since that day, our parents got arrested Silver has been mad at me ever since. Even though I've tried to tell him the torture I've been through he still thinks that it was because I was stubborn and selfish, and that couldn't be far from the truth. I loved my parents, I loved our house, and I loved my life, but there was a black hole that was ruining it, and that black hole had ripped my love for those things and created a monster outta our mom and dad._

 _I had to sit them down. I had to. I can't hide it anymore and it's no time better than now. When we were sitting down to a noodle cup dinner I gathered the courage in my chest._

" _I...learned something new in health class today." Good, great beginning._

" _Oh?" Shadow questioned. "And what is that?"_

" _The difference between sex and gender...sexual orientation...and uh...transgender." My heart skipped a beat._

 _There was silence, and yet all eyes were on me._

" _I think...I think I'm transgender."_

' **GASP'**

I wake up in the dark, in Shadow's room. I'm still not used to this bed, but I don't blame it for that nightmare. The review of the past. I hate the past. I clenched the covers and realizing that even though it was a dream it all happened like it was yesterday. I wipe my cold sweat and realize it's been almost 10 years since I've last seen my parents. I'm crying now. Why am I crying? I don't have to deal with them ever again, I have great friends, and brothers (well right now brother) that loves and supports me. Why does my past keep coming up? Why can't I just focus on the future?

I get up and decided to use the bathroom and get a glass of water. Usually, after a nightmare like that I run to Shadow and sleep with him for the night, but I'm a man now, and I need to start dealing stuff with myself.

T.B.C.


	6. Weak Speak

**Amy Rose's POV**

I pushed on my shoes. All day I've been lazing around since my body has been sore from my F classes (F stands for Fighting). The instructors are encouraging, the students are merciful to noobies, and I'm progressing slowly but surely. Mom wanted me to go out and get her some ingredients for dinner tonight since I had nothing else to do. She and Cream were planting fruits and veggies in the backyard. I'm glad I had my sun hat on when I stepped outside, it was a sunny day, but thankfully not too hot. I wore some white shorts and light-blue t-shirt.

"Ok Mom, I'm leaving!" I left out the door hearing Cream and Mom call out bye to me. Little by little Mom has given me more independence and leanace. Never was I allowed to go to the store on my own, but I guess the new safer surroundings has given her confidence.

Holding the strap to my handbag I mentally gave myself directions to the store so that I don't get lost. In my purse was money given by my Mom, and the list she's given me, along with my phone.

As I look around I realize this is my first time in Emerald City, and it is beautiful. It's a busy city like Station Square, but much brighter and has a more cheerier atmosphere. No one really paid me no mind as I passed by them, but there was a smile on their face, and sometimes knowing others are happy makes me happy.

 _Ok, enough goofing around Amy, time to get to the grocery store...and here it is I think._

I walk in and sigh graciously to the AC and i'm welcomed by the store greeter. I bow to them in respect and take a hand basket. Not many people are in here. I see a dad and his kids, a couple, and an elderly woman, that's about it. I get my list out and start hunting.

" _Ground beef, tomatoes, taco corn chip shells…_ Oh cool we're having tacos tonight." I murmured to myself with glee. I loved tacos.

I start marking things off the list rather quickly, and then came the stuff for the desert which looks like ingredients for a pie. However there was one thing I couldn't find, and I've been looking for the pie crusts aisle for a while now. All of the student I feel a presence behind me and turn.

"O-Oh, hello, am I blocking you?"

"Not at all." The guy smirked. Way taller and older than me, was started to hover, and looked like he wasn't gonna leave me alone.

"Ok…" I tried to back up, but he barked and that got my attention in a bad way.

"Where do you think your going in such a hurry? Ya look new here."

I tried to smile. "Yes, I am new. I'm attending Emerald High."

"Of course you are, you look like a smart chick. Tough one too. I like that." He purred.

I felt a chill in my spine. "Well, I have to go now, I have to get this stuff to my Mom." As I tried to exit out the aisle he quickly blocked me, making me yelp. No one was near where I was, so I thought, so I have to defend myself I'm afraid.

"Well isn't that sweet. How about I help you with that, eh? Maybe I can take you out some time?" He reached and grabbed my hand gently, but then tightly as I try to pull away.

"Let go of me please." I try to say as calmly as I can.

"Why? I ain't gonna hurt ya, baby~" He leans in and he's so close I can feel him breathing stinky beer breath on my neck. I feel my eyes tearing up.

"I d-don't want to do this...please let me go."

"Don't be such a bitch. Your 18 aren't ya?"

I take a deep breath and push him off, hard. Knocking him into a display of canned soup.

 _ **CRASH!**_

"AGH!" He yells in pain and anguish. I quickly run to another section of the store so that I'm not blamed for the commotion and mess. Unfortunately I bumped into someone else, and by the sound of it, it was another guy.

"Hey there speedy, where's the fire?" Sonic chuckled.

I looked up. "Sonic?" I blushed and back out of his chest. "Sorry."

"Hehe, good work on that perv by the way." He nodded to the guy who was still on the ground, cursing to himself.

"You saw that?..."

Sonic nodded with a big smile. "What a show."

I pouted. "Why didn't you help me?!"

Sonic stopped smiling and blinked confusedly. "What do you mean? You didn't need my help, did you?"

"Ye...no...I...well I'm a girl, you should always be there to help a girl." I said in a small voice, looking to my feet, blushing.

Sonic lifted my chin softly with his gloved index finger. His smirk made me want to melt. "You maybe a young woman, but the 'w' doesn't stand for 'weak'. You don't need a man to save you, but you'll always have friends like me to assist."

I held my breath until he stepped back and let go of my chin. I swallowed slowly. "Thanks…"

He showed his white teeth with his smile and winked. "Well, I'll leave ya to your shop'in."

"W-Wait!" I grabbed his hand, it was warm. "Can you direct me where the pie crusts are?"

"Pie crusts, hmm. Yeah, I know where they are." He lead me while still holding hands.

If possible my heart would have leaped outta my chest. How is this guy so cute and charming?! No wonder Knuckles is jealous. But to be honest his charm and looks don't mask his personality, it IS his personality. His heart matches what he looks like so well. I wonder what his hero status is. Sadly, our hands separated when we were in front of a variety of pie crusts, but I immediately found the right one and grabbed a couple.

"Grabbing groceries as well?" I said, eyeing his own hand basket.

He nodded. "Part of my chores. I like the run though. Can't thought when we get eggs." He groaned.

I giggled. "Your a speedster, aren't you?"

"Yeah, and let me guess, are you a gadgeteer?"

I frowned at his poor guess. "No, weapon welder."

He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Oh, sorry."

"What made you think I was a gadgeteer?" I pouted.

"Well, you kinda remind me a lot of my apprentice, Tails. He's very smart and cute. He honestly dislikes violence and is more of an inventor, but since it's requirement he has to fight, but is only comfortable training with me."

"Oh, Tails? Miles Prower? That's my little sister's best friend."

"Is she a bunny? Tails has been talking non-stop about her."

I smiled widely. "Yes, her name is Cream."

I then described and explained my family scripture of how I was adopted into the family, and Sonic described his of how he lives on his own with his brothers. I had asked what happened to his parents, but he shrugged off the question saying it was a long story and he wasn't comfortable talking about it which I totally understood. We continued our conversation all the way to the checkout line. The cashier winked at me after I laughed at a joke Sonic made about my eggs...CARTON EGGS! Get your minds out of the gutter! I blushed and thanked her after getting my change and sped walked to door with Sonic.

"I've enjoyed shopping with you Miss Rose." He bowed in a chivalry way.

I felt a bead of sweat on my forehead. "Please, call me Amy. I honestly hate my last name."

"Why is that? It's so beautiful." He stood up straight.

"It's exactly that. Whenever I say my name I feel like a snob. Apparently my last name is suppose to be of 'royalty', but what Duchess leaves her baby at an orphanage doorstep?" I ranted, looking to Sonic shoes remembering my horrible past.

"Hey," I felt his hand on my shoulder, thankfully it wasn't heavy, "can I get your number?"

That got me outta my bad mood quick and I felt my quills go up in a defensive way, and my face was probably a tomato.

"Wh-What?!"

He got his phone out. "Can I get your number?" His phone was the same model as mine and had a stylus with a cute gold ring chain at the end of it. "I have all of my friends' numbers, and I have yet to get yours."

I felt something dart through my chest. "Y-Yeah...sure." I weakly got my phone out of my purse and we exchanged numbers in a flash.

"Cool, and since you don't like 'Miss Rose', how about I call you...mmm...do you like your first name?" I shrugged, "Good, I'll nickname ya, Ames. Sorry, nicknames are kinda my thing." And proceeded to write that nickname into his phone under my number.

"I don't mind, I like 'Ames' actually, it's cute. What's your nickname?" I leaned my head to the side smirking, most curious.

Sonic shrugged not embarrassed at all, "I have several, depends on who ya ask, 'Blue', 'Blur', 'Blue Blur', ( _ **freak**_ ), 'Sonny boy', ( _ **fag**_ ), 'Slowpoke', I'm mostly called that by Knuckles. However, 'Handsome', 'Drop Dead Gorgeous', and 'Omg Sonic your the best' are my favorite."

I snorted at that last bit, and some of the nicknames he muttered, but didn't ask him to repeat since he's already listed so many. "Can I make a nickname for you?"

"Sure, give me your best shot."

After typing it in my phone under his number I had a big smile on my face. "Son - ni - kuu~"

This time **his** quills frizzed defensively, and his cheeks were pinkish. It made me giggle as I watched him try to hide the fact he lost his composure. "A-Anime fan, eh?" He cleared his throat.

I nodded, "But that's not why I chose that name for you. It's because you like cute things, and that's just the cute version of your name."

For a split second he looked uncomfortable, then he quickly masked his. "Yeah, your right, perfect nickname."

"If you don't like it, it's ok, I'll figure out another nickname." I frowned to have made him feel unmasculine in anyway.

He shook his head quickly. "I-I actually like the name a lot. Please, don't change it...just...don't call me that in front of the guys? They'll never let me live it down." A bead of sweat was visible on his forehead now.

I nodded. "Ok."

"Well, I better let ya go, don't want you getting in trouble for keeping you out so long. Maybe next time I could give ya a tour?"

I nodded again much quicker. "I-I'd like that."

He smiled solemnly, "See ya, Monday." I watched him run off in a blur.

Now left alone with my hand half way up from about to wave all I could say was: "See ya..."

…

I enter my house exhausted and frustrated. I'm only two weeks into the school year and I've found the perfect boy, but only sees me as a friend. It makes sense though since we barely know each other, but still UGH!

"Amy honey your finally home. Did you have trouble finding something, or get lost?" Mom helped me with the groceries, and I followed her into the kitchen. I took of my hat and helped take the food outta the bags.

"Just had trouble finding the pie crusts."

That's all I was gonna tell her. If I told her about the harasser or Sonic there was no way she was letting me out on my own again.

"I see." Thankfully her questions ended there as she made sure I got everything.

"How was gardening?"

"Good, we were able to plant everything and should have good pumpkins for Halloween, and yummy sweet potatoes, cabbage, cranberries, and carrots for Thanksgiving." I'm happy the Mom finally got to make a garden. In our last home our property was barely big enough for a bird bath, and it was a **shared** space.

"Where's Cream and Cheese?"

"Cream is in the shower, and Cheese is either resting on the couch or in your bedroom. Want to help me make dinner?"

I smiled and nodded. It's been a while since we've made dinner together. We washed our hands, got out our supplies, and got to work.

…

Mom and I rested a bit as the pie and taco shells were in the oven. Cream was feeding Cheese in the kitchen as well. I was sitting at the counter texting back and forth with Sonic relentlessly. Apparently, while I was cooking Sonic was sending me a whole bunch of last names that matches my personality in his eyes. The firsts few were kinda boring, then the next were eh, and then they started getting ridiculous, 'StarKnot', really? 'Hi, I'm Amy StarKnot, nice to meet you?' Heck no. He claims the name came from a famous actress that died a long time ago, but was famous. I didn't buy it. I typed him a snark combat to his horrible last name picking, and he then came back with a reply with the same level of snarkiness.

Unfortunately, it made me laugh which caused all attention to be bestowed on me.

"Who are you texting the daylights out of, sweetie?" Mom asked, looking at me now after taking the taco shells out of the oven.

"N-No one, just a friend-"

All of the sudden I feel a gust of wind over my head and look up to see Cream. "Whose...Soni-"

"Cream, what are you doing- how are you-?! This is private!" I quickly covered my phone."

"Cream no flying in the house, and Amy no raising your voice at your sister in that manner." Mom demanded in her sweet voice.

Cream descended and we both looked to the ground. "Sorry Mom," we both said.

"Now Amy, I'm gonna ask you again: Who is it that you're texting so much?"

"A friend," I say simply.

"From Emerald High?" Mom questions.

"Yes." My heart hurts, is that normal?

"Boy or girl?"

 _I had a feeling it was gonna go there…_

"Mom!" I blushed furiously. Cream silently with Cheese watched in amusement.

"Boy or girl?" She asked again, in a tone that said she wanted an answer.

"...His name is Sonic."

"Amy dear, I don't think your ready for a boyfriend. You're still new and you need to focus on your school work."

"Mom he's not my boyfriend, we're just friends, I promise you."

My Mom gave me a look like she wasn't buying it. "Dinner is ready girls. Grab a plate and make your taco."

I put my phone in my pocket nervously and got a plate. So much for independence, she's probably gonna take away my freedom. As we ate Cream explained how she learned how to fly by using her ears. While fascinated and congratulating her my focus was on Mom. What was she gonna say? Soon I was the only one in the kitchen. I wanted a glass of water before going upstairs to get ready for bed.

I turned to see Mom wave me to follow you, "Come into the livingroom, honey. "

I sighed following her in dismay. _Here we go._

"Ok Amy, let's talk about boys."

"Mom-"

"I was your age once, here me out at least."

I sighed, "Ok Mom."

"I trust you...you've shown me that even before moving here, you're a very smart, beautiful, and talented girl…"

"Thanks, Mom-"

"And that's exactly what teenage boys are after. More the beauty part."

I don't know why, but my brain made me remember what Sonic said when I first met him. " _I can't help it, I like cute things."_

"Do you really think that for all boys?" I asked sadly.

"I don't think so honey, I know so. I was your age, and sadly hormones and puberty doesn't change with generations. All I want to say is be careful, and if you need my help or have any questions when it comes to sex or boys, don't hesitate."

"Thanks, Mom…"

"And please invite your _friend_ Sonic soon. I wanna see who's texting my little girl."

I blushed, "I'm not little anymore, and yeah I'll ask him to come over sometime…"

I stood and so did my Mom to give me a hug. I hugged her back and thought more about Sonic. I hope he isn't the womanizer that everyone is making him out to be.

"Good night, Mom."

"Good night, sweetheart."

I went to my room finally with a headache. I felt my phone buzz and went to my bed seeing Sonic's text message. I was texting him to come over to my house sometime.

"Amy's got a boyfriend,~" Cream sung teasingly.

"Do not. He's a friend." I change into my pajamas in front of her and dive into my bed.

Sonic replied back: **Sure, what day and time?**

"By the way, Sonic is Tails' mentor." I texted back: **I don't know, is next weekend ok? 12 pm**

Cream gasped, "Really?!"

"Yep." Sonic texted: **Kk. See ya then.**

I don't know why but I felt my heart flutter seeing that he had said yes. I felt Cream climb on my bed as I texted Sonic goodnight, and plugged my phone onto the charger.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered as if Mom was listening at the door.

"Sure." I smiled tiredly.

"I like Tails...like, like-like Tails. He's so cute and smart, and funny." She giggled.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I like Sonic, like-like."

Cream smirked, "Knew it."

"Shut up." I pouted and threw a stuffed animal in her face, but heard her giggle.

...

 **Sonic's POV**

I texted Amy goodnight and started to get ready for bed. I decided to go back to my room tonight that I shared with Silver. I began taking off my binder for tonight, something I regretted, but stopped seeing Silver looking at me.

"What? It's not like I haven't seen _them_ before."

"It's not like I'm proud to have them." I took off my chest binder and put on a baggy t-shirt.

"Yeah, because cutting off your breasts will sure help your self-image."

I threw one of Silver's textbooks to the ground. "I'm _**fucking**_ tired of you blaming me for what happened to our parents! I was abused because I'm transgender! I'm a boy and I was being tortured! You were too blind by being spoiled to see it!"

Silver stood up and got in my face. "You calling me spoiled?! Who got all the fancy clothes, all the girls AND boys attention! We left home because. Of. **YOU**! I hate you!"

Silver was shaking and was crying. Shadow burst through the door and pushed Silver to the ground.

"I'm smoking outside and I can hear everything your saying. What the hell is the matter with you two?!" He yelled.

"...Silver...you...hate me?" I asked quietly, still in shock.

Shadow looked at me in shock, then looked to Silver for confirmation.

"Everything bad that's happened to us moving here is your fault...I miss mom and dad. I miss our old lives that were so great. Not perfect. But at least we had a roof over our heads, clothes to wear, and food to eat. And yet you got Shadow to believe your sad story and got our parents arrested."

Shadow chimed in, "Silver, you're more stupid than I thought. You have no idea."

"I know one thing…," Silver pointed to me. "Your my sister, and one day everyone is gonna find out, and you'll have what's coming to you. You'll get what you deserve for being selfish."

I put on my shoes quickly and ran out the room. "Sonic!" I heard Shadow but I just couldn't. I couldn't take it. I hate myself. I hate what I did to my family. I want to...I wish I...I just need to run right now. Running is the one thing I can't ruin for anyone, right?

…

 **Shadow's POV**

After seeing Sonic go I punched the wall, "Shit! Silver what the hell is wrong with you! You know we have to be supportive no matter what!"

Silver didn't say anything as he stood up and grabbed his textbook that was on the floor. I looked at him in disgust. "Get out."

He froze, "What?"

"Get the hell out. Now. Go live with your rich girlfriend or whatever, but not here."

"You can't be serious. Your on Sonic's side? The number of times I've seen you struggle trying to pay for Sonic's expenses of 'being happy', are you really gonna kick me out?"

"My name is on the lease, I'm not responsible for you, I'll even call the fucking cops. Get. Out." The last part I wasn't serious about, but even I can't take his shit anymore. I exited to the room and went outside trying to call Sonic. But before I left out the door I heard his ringtone coming from the room I just walked out of. "Fuck."

I started to argue with myself if I should go after him or not. Sonic being Sonic is just gonna go for a run and nothing to drastic, but then again I have seen Sonic at his lowest, and it's not pretty. Our 'friends' only see one side of us. The calm (Silver), cool (Sonic), and collected (Me). But they have never seen the despair (Silver), dysfunctional (Sonic), and deadly (Me).

I sighed. _If he doesn't come back in an hour I'll go after him._ I went back into the house and grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat on the couch. I watched TV while Silver packed and heard him talking to Blaze as he left out the door. I wasn't surprised he didn't say anything more, Silver isn't confrontational towards me. And he fucking better not.

 _One day he'll know the truth, but if he doesn't our family will be completely separated._

T.B.C.


	7. Being Friends don't Benefit

**(Author's Disclaimer: Warning, LONG chapter. An apology for not publishing in a minute. Hope you enjoy! Please review and comment on the story! What do you wish to see from this story? :) Thank you all for supporting me thus far!)**

 **3rd Person**

Blaze walked out of the front office and breathed out deeply. Silver who was sitting on the bench outside, saw her walk out and quickly went over to her.

"How did it go?" He asked. His girlfriend was wearing uniform pants and was immediately called into the office when a teacher saw them.

"I was given a warning given my record and social status, but I am to wear pants. I asked Robotnik to have it be that girls can wear uniform pants. He said he'll think about it. In other words: no." She said with no emotion.

"How do you know, he's not gonna give it a chance?"

"Because I hear my father and mother say the same thing, and it's always: no." Blaze sighed and started walking to her class.

"So, what now then?"

To Silver's surprise, Blaze started to smirk. "Fuck'em and wear what I want."

Silver's pupils dilated. Hearing Blaze curse was once in a blue moon and apparently a total turn on to Silver.

"You were right, Silver. I need to leave and be me. Break traditions, be myself, be happy, I only live once."

The gray hedgehog nodded, happy to see his girlfriend happy despite his family trouble. He held her hand and kissed her on the lips for a short moment. "I'll protect your happiness, I promise."

The two walked into their lesson and sat in their regular seats. The class hadn't started yet, and people were still walking in and chatting to one another about homework, gossip, and outside school events. While Blaze made a bucket list of things she wanted to do before school ended in her notebook, she felt a presence in front of her. She looked up to see Sally Acorn, smiling down at her.

"Hey," Acorn said in a shy tone.

"Hey…" Blaze was so surprised.

Silver looked back and forth between the two girls but didn't say anything until Sally greeted him as well, and he simply waved.

"I, uh, wanted to say that it was cool of you to wear pants. I don't like wearing a skirt every day either." She tried to chuckle but it fell flat.

"Yeah, well, I wanna start living my life and make a difference. As little as it may be." Blaze looked down at her list so far, only two things.

"Not only that, but I want to apologize for being cold towards all of you. I just needed space. The break up with Sonic...he's around you all, all of the time...I felt no one was on my side at the time-"

"I was on your side. I told you that repeatedly." Blaze said in a monotone, emotionless tone.

"I know, but the majority wasn't, and I couldn't take being or hearing Sonic at all."

"I understand that." Blaze nodded. "However, you still could've texted me. We still could've talked."

Sally nodded understandingly, "I just ask for your forgiveness. We've been through so much together, our families are best friends, and I…"

Blaze listened to her with tears in her eyes. "You know I miss you."

Sally sniffed, "I miss you too. I see you at lunch, in the gym, at training. And knowing that I was actively distancing myself it just made me more and sadder."

Before the two could say any more the teacher walked in and ordered everyone to take their seats. Blaze quickly wrote something on her notebook paper and tore it, handing it to Sally.

"Here."

Sally took it and went to her seat that was in the front corner of the class. As Sally saw it was Blaze's phone number she smiled happily to herself and made a mental note to immediately put it in her contacts after class.

…

 **Amy's POV**

I was on the field stretching with other students of the same hero status as me. I've made some friends here, but no one who'll talk to me outside the class. I had my hands taped up in order to strengthen my grip on my hammer and reduce bruising when handling my hammer. I've gained control of my summoning and practiced my defense and offense as well. I still had a long way to go, but I'm at least confident in today's task. Fighting an unknown enemy.

"So, do you think it's gonna be a, 'fight and go nuts' thing, or like a tournament?" I overheard a guy asked his friend.

"I don't know, but I do know that upperclassmen are gonna be overlooking the battle. Maybe even join in?" The girl replied.

"Shit, I hope not. I still can't control when my weapon appears." Someone piped up.

 _Upperclassmen, huh? I wonder if one of them will be Rouge, maybe Blaze or Silver?_

Just when I was trying to see which one of my upperclassmen friends could come, coach blew her whistle and barked what we'd be doing today.

"Alright, _heroes_ , you ain't savin' _NOBODY_ if you don't know your enemy. You thinking everyone fights the same or have the same abilities you got another thing comin'! Today you will be fighting an even number of students from a different ability. How you will be fighting will be like dodgeball. Try not to get knocked out, if ya do, your out! Rules are no killing if the person your fighting gives up you must stop immediately, and no ganging up on one person! Got it?!"

Before anyone could say yes or no a group came out of the locker rooms walked in. Some I knew, some were strangers, but that made me even more nervous One of the people I recognized was Honey the Cat. She waved at me when we made eye contact, and I politely waved back. I saw a few upperclassmen, none I knew. Sadly, I didn't see Sonic either, but I saw an upperclassman that _looked_ like Sonic, but with different styled and colored quills.

 _Is that Shadow? I've never seen him before, maybe that's him._

"Upperclassmen, you're here to assist if needed and to give feedback to those who have it?" The coach ordered.

The upperclassmen barely nodded while the coach blew her whistle again. Everyone got in their signature stance and had game faces on. For a second I felt out of place and unprepared, but took a deep breath and reminded myself that I wasn't gonna die and that this is practice for the real world. When the final whistle blew everyone charged for one another. Everyone seemed to have someone to battle and target singular. No few students banned on one person.

The person that went for me didn't show their powers, so I didn't show mine and fought them with my fists. I got punched and took a mental note to dodge better and was able to get a jab on. I swept kicked, but he jumped and threw something at me that I was able to get out of the way of. He tried to recover my drop kicking me, but I embraced it by blocking with my gold brace rings. I grunted and pushed him off me, making him land on the floor. I jump in the air while summoning my hammer.

 _It's hammer time!_

Right when it seemed it was over for this guy he's barricaded...in rock.

 _You gotta be kidding me, an earth bender?!_

I didn't even crack the rock, and as I landed I felt the ground shake. I mentally told myself to jump as I did it repeatedly, seeing spiky rock forms try to make a kabob outta me.

 _He's trying to make it impossible to get to him._

I watched the pattern of when the spikes surfacing. He's new to doing this seeing the pace of how the spikes come up, and how it's only one at a time. I find an opening and take it immediately.

 _I have to hit harder._

I raise my hammer, enlarging its size and hit it as hard as I can and I am able to crack it. Not yet broken through, but I have to move and I jump out of the way as a spike appears right where I was just standing a second ago. Once my feet hit solid ground I try to think of a strategy. I look around at see some weapon welders hitting their target multiple times. I need to find a way to attack with my hammer multiple times to break the rock.

I immediately saw that he was shooting sharp rock pieces at me. I quickly dodge, though one scratched my cheek because I wasn't mentally ready for this. I summon my hammer, smaller this time so that I have better control. I was able to swirl it like a baton and shred the rock into safe rigid roundish pieces.

 _Now, get closer._ I knew I couldn't jump that high yet, but maybe my hammer can help with that. I jumped, each time higher and then higher than that. Finally, I aimed my hammer at a spike and bounced off it, crushing the tip of the spike.

 _Yes!_ I continued this till I was right beside it. I started to spin, faster and harder I tried to break through the rock.

"AAHHH!" I screamed from the pain and intense dizziness I felt. Finally, an explosion from the pressure of the rock blasted me back.

I was on my back on the ground, the whole field seemed silent, I panted and slowly but surely stood up. I saw that the barrier was open and that all eyes seemed to be on me. That was until the coach blew her whistle and ordered everyone to keep fighting. The action started picking up again and I forced my tired legs to run to the crevice and finally enlarged my hammer and smacked down.

"PIKO PIKO HAMMER!"

 _BOOM!_

All rocks that were formed by him were completed destroyed, and it seemed all of his energy was used to form those rocks and propel them since he was now passed out. I smirked at my first victory facing an unknown enemy. I panted hard as I watched an upperclassman picked him up and out of the field. I felt my energy leave me for a second and my eyes roll back.

 _I...did it…_

I felt being caught. It was the black and red hedgehog that looked like Sonic. "Good job, newbie." He uttered.

I smiled as best I could. "Thank...you."

He helped me off the field since there was no way I could fight another person right now. I say down beside him and drank some water, and wiped my sweat with a towel.

"Seeing new ways of using your hammer was a good strategy, especially against a defense hero. However, you can't waste all of your energy, you need to practice and work on your endurance."

I nodded, "Yeah, I do. Thank you, Mister-?"

"Shadow. No Mister." He said bluntly.

"S-Sorry." His red eyes and harsh tone is so intimidating. No wonder his parents named him Shadow. "I'm Amy, Amy Rose."

He almost smirked. "So _your_ Amy Rose, heh, not what I was expecting."

I raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"My brother Sonic can't stop texting you when he gets home."

I blushed and looked away highly embarrassed, "O-Oh."

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Just...keep texting him. You make him happy." He muttered.

"I, uh, thanks but Sonic always seems happy."

"...He _wants_ to be."

I looked at Shadow not saying a word trying to get my gears turning of what he was talking about. Sonic not being happy is like the sun not shining in the summer. Finally, after more students sat on the bench, I opened my mouth to ask further on what he was saying, but Shadow interrupted me.

"Ya know, you remind me of another rookie that I helped train. She was strong, very strategic, and had a good head on her shoulders." Shadow actually began to show his happy side.

"Oh, maybe I can train with her? What's her name, maybe I've seen her?" I smiled warmly.

His soft smile quickly went away. "Maria...she was human."

I thought the more Shadow described what she looked like.

"Blonde hair…blue dress...ocean eyes...the warmest smile..."

I frowned not getting a mental match of the people I've seen in this school, especially Mobian humans. There weren't that many here excluding teachers and the principal.

"I'm sorry Shadow, but I don't think I've seen her yet, is she an upperclassman or something?"

Shadow leaned forward and covered his face with his hands. "She's no longer here."

Not wanting to think the worst, "Did she drop out?"

With a hitch of breath, he laughed, "I wish." My eyes widened. "She...she went on a mission and…"

I took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm telling you this not to scare you, but to warn you once you start going on missions don't worry about **anyone else**. It's **your** life on the line. Fuck teamwork and all that stuff they say matter because it's the complete opposite. I don't want people like you, and someone who my brother cares about deeply, to die from pathetic teammates..."

I hugged him, even though he had a cold and dark exterior, he looked like he needed... **wanted** a hug. He didn't hug back nor did he tell me to stop or pull away. His hands fell into his lap, and our foreheads touched. I could've sworn I heard a _clicking_ noise, like a camera, but I wasn't certain because of all the commotion of the battles. Finally, I let go and looked at him.

"Will you be my trainer?"

His expression didn't change as he agreed but said he can't train me every day due to his schedule. I nodded understanding, and started to exchange phone numbers.

 **Shadow's POV**

The class ended and I watched Amy wave goodbye to me as she went to girls' locker room. I went to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat. As I walked down the hall I started to remember Maria and frowned at how she'd probably be mad at me right now.

 _Maria, please forgive me for my choices...Let me redeem myself. I won't make the same mistakes again…_

 _-Flash Back-_

 _I sighed, not wanting to get up, my alarm, my brothers, all of them failed, but there was one person who was able to wake me with just the sound of her voice._

" _ **Shadow. The. Hedgehog. Get up right now, we're late!**_ " _Maria puffed out her cheeks, cutely pouting to my immaturity._

" _No," I said bluntly, to be honest, I just wanted her to try harder, to stay._

 _Maria sighed as she sat at the end of my bed. We weren't dating per say, but we were comfortable enough for her to be in my room._

" _I'm leaving on a very important mission soon...I may find out what happened to my grandfather, Robotnik Senior."_

" _HeadMaster won't tell you what happened to your grandfather?"_

 _She shifted and caressed my calve. "No...I feel that he's hiding something. Something bad, I can feel it. I just don't know what."_

 _I finally sat up and looked at her. I probably looked like shit, but she always said my bed head quills were the cutest in her eyes. "I don't want you to go on that mission. Your team finds you as dead weight because you're a human and that you get special treatment just because you're the HeadMaster's daughter-"_

" _Shadow-kun, we've been over this, I'm going, this may be my only shot-!"_

" _And what if it's your last?!" She gasped as I took her hand strongly and yanked her onto my body. I kissed her. It was on impulse really. I'm really bad with feelings, and so much stress has bottled up inside me. Thankfully, she kissed back._

 _When our lips parted she took no waste to lecturing me that a man like me should have more self-control and to have at least warn her. I agree with that, but seeing her cute blushing face made it all worth it._

" _Don't you trust me? You did train me after all." She said in a tone of insult._

" _I do...you are strong, but not the full package, that's why you have a_ _ **team**_ _. Who's gonna save you when you're on your own?"_

 _We rubbed noses, and she whispered something to me, "If you get ready and come to school with me right now, I promise I'll be back safe and sound. Ok?"_

" _..." I had a bad feeling, I didn't know why, but I prayed to Chaos Maria would keep her promise._

" _Ok?"_

" _...Ok," I muttered._

" _Good," she said more chirpy now, "and how about asking a girl on a date before kissing her." She left my room and closed the door, probably gonna wait in the living room._

 _I just hope that her team fucking carries their weight and protects her._

 _-1 month later-_

 _It's been a few weeks since Maria and her team had gone on their mission to the G.U.N. headquarters. Maria and I sent letters and video chatted in the first week, but the second week we had to cut off communication completely due to possible hacking. It killed me not knowing, and as I entered the room there was a strange atmosphere. It was quiet, most people were wearing black, and some were crying._

 _I went over to Sally and Sonic who were waiting outside their class and talking. Sally was wearing black too, and both were seeming down as well._

" _Sally, do you know what's going on?"_

 _Upon me asking the question Sally burst into tears and took refuge in Sonic's chest. Sonic quickly comforted her but looked at me with sad eyes._

" _Bro...something...happened to Maria."_

 _The world stopped, all of my emotions exploded, and I couldn't hear anything after: "she...died-"_

 _Apparently, Maria was trying to hack into the security system while her team was supposed to be finding an escape because of the number of guards on their tail. Maria was shot in the back, two of her teammates her injured, but still lived, and one was unscathed._

" _No...she can't be...M-Maria."_

" _Bro-"_

 _I marched to 'Robot-dicks' office who was preparing a memorial speech for Maria._

" _Shadow?-"_

" _You fucking bastard!" I jumped on him and started punching him. "You sick!" Punch. "Son of a-!" Punch. "Bitch!" Punch. "YOU COULDN'T JUST TELL HER THE TRUTH YOU FAT LOW-LIFE!" I was about to punch him again, but Sonic held me back._

" _Shadow stop! You're gonna get arrested!"_

" _Get the hell off of me!" I elbowed him in the stomach and then sucker punched him in the nose._

 _Sonic was on the ground covering his nose, Sally squealed and quickly went to his aid. "Sonic! Are you ok?! Oh my Chaos, Sonic! Speak to me!" She sobbed and cried into his chest._

 _I huffed and stormed out of the school. I didn't care if I got arrested, expelled, you name it. This school took who I loved, who I was gonna ask out, who made me_ _ **happy**_ _. I might as well kill myself._

…

 _I wasn't arrested, but I had heavy punishments for my actions which included me being watched and not being able to leave campus until school hours were done. I didn't want to go to school, but I was in a bind since both my brothers went and loved that place, so I put up with it like always. Silver for a long time had to take over my role as head of the house since I didn't feel like doing anything. I had horrible depression, had to take pills, had to go to therapy, and literally, it was like trying to gather every grain of sand._

 _I was in my room one night and there was a knock at my door. "Come in," I muttered quietly._

 _Silver walked in with my dinner. He's had to force feed me at some points. He put it on my bedside table and sighed. "You can't be like this forever."_

" _..."_

" _Listen, I know it hurts, we all loved Maria, and I know you two's relationship was super special...but...she wouldn't want to see you like this, sulk like this."_

" _..."_

 _Silver sniffed, "H-Honestly...Sonic and I are scared. We're scared of coming home o-one day and seeing you on the floor...dead...we're trying our best to be strong, and we're here...b-but it seems we a-aren't helping."_

 _I looked at Silver who broke down and cried. I sighed, the last thing I wanted right now. I groaned as I got out of bed and hugged him. "I promise...I won't kill myself. Now stop crying."_

" _Y-You promise?" Silver looked up at me._

" _The therapy...going to school...the pills...they are helping a little. I'm just sad Maria didn't keep her promise." I felt my eyes sting, like hell I was gonna cry in front of my brother- fuck! Tears are falling, I feel them._

 _I quickly wipe them away, but Silver stopped me. "It's ok…" He hugged_ _ **me**_ _this time. "It's ok…"_

…

 _School life was...it was something. Of course, I was alienated because of my actions the day Maria died and had a bad reputation, but like hell, I care. I still had a group of friends- well, people I choose to hand out with, but when it came to relationships and being asked out the few times I felt numb. One day I went behind my secret spot to smoke, smoking helped, though Sonic and Silver opposed it. There was a girl there today, I cursed under my breath but didn't let her stop me from enjoying my cig._

" _Thought you'd be here." She purred._

 _I didn't say anything._

" _Silent, I like that. Listen, I'm just gonna cut to the chase and say that you're a sexy badass. Wanna go out?" She walked closer to me._

" _No thanks." I puffed out._

" _Hmm...you got a girlfriend already?"_

" _Nope."_

" _Are you gay?"_

" _Not the last time I checked." I puffed out another smoke._

" _Then I don't see an excuse for not going out with me." She smirked._

 _I looked her up and down. "I don't date sluts."_

 _She giggled, "I'm not a slut, honey. Jeez, your mother ever teach you some manners?"_

" _My mom is in jail." I puffed smoke her direction as I saw her smirk disappear._

" _Oh...I'm sorry."_

" _Yeah." I threw my cig on the ground and stomped it out. I was about to leave, but she grabbed my arm to my annoyance._

" _Hey, I know your story Shadow The Hedgehog. Your girl died on a mission, you closed yourself off, yadda yadda yadda, you reject everyone around you."_

 _I snickered, "That's the brief summary."_

" _Ok, new deal, how about we start as FWB?"_

 _I raised an eyebrow at her, "What the fuck is FWB?"_

" _Oh how cute, 'friends with benefits', sweetheart. All the fun of a relationship with no strings attached." She put her hand on my chest seductively._

" _...What's your end goal?"_

 _The girl shrugged and got out a pen and piece of paper out of her large cleavage and wrote something on it. "The name's Rouge the Bat, by the way, thanks for asking."_

" _I wasn't asking," I said in an annoying tone, and took the paper she handed to me._

" _Text me if you need to 'forget', for a little while...or just to talk." She stretched her wings before flapping them and started to fly. "Hope you take my offer, sweetie."_

 _As she flew away I just stared at the number. I was gonna regret this, wasn't I?_

…

 _A week later, it was passed 10 pm but my insomnia was kicking in and I didn't know what to do. Maria clouded my mind again, and I couldn't take my depression pills until morning. I then started to think about the bat and groaned. Am I really doing this? I got out of bed and got the number I put in my bedside table drawer. I turned on my lamp and started putting in the number._

" _There's no way she's gonna be up this late anyway." I groaned tiredly as my phone rang._

 _All of the sudden, "Hello?~"_

" _..." She's actually awake._

" _...Hello?"_

" _H...Hey," I said through my teeth._

" _Shadow?"_

" _Yeah." I sighed._

" _Well, I thought you'd never call, sweetie."_

" _That's because I didn't want to. I'm calling because I...I…" I rubbed my temples, stressed the fuck out._

" _Want to forget?" She finished my sentence._

" _Yeah…"_

" _Ok, my house or yours?"_

 _I didn't want my brothers walking in or overhearing so we came upon her house. I quietly put on my shoes, a shirt, and a jacket. I followed her directions to her house and she told me to wait outside and do not knock or ring the doorbell. She let me in...lead me to her bed...and we just talked. It was not what I was expecting at all, I thought she wanted sex, but she opened up with saying:_

" _So, what's on your mind?"_

 _At first, I didn't say anything, but then she started talking about her family life and how her father was verbally abusive and distant and how she has to use her work money to take care of herself and her siblings. That got me to talk about my family life, what happened to my parents, I didn't talk about Sonic's gender situation, but also how I met Maria, and how much she meant to me._

 _She was seeing I was being haunted by my thoughts of Maria and kissed me. I kissed back, and just let Rouge help me forget, or to at least feel something other than sadness for the next hour or two._

 _Rouge pushed me on the bed and started swirling her tongue around mine as she took off my jacket, and stopped kissing me to take off her shirt. I took off my shirt and saw Rouge's bra fall. I took a deep breath._

" _Like what you see?~" She smiled warmly._

 _I couldn't lie. "I do...but-"_

" _It's ok, let me take care of everything."_

 _She trailed kisses down my chest to my stomach and finally taking off my shorts. She could tell how I was feeling, I didn't put on underwear, and I heard her say something about my size. I shivered feeling her cold hand grab my dick, but shuddered from the pleasure of her rubbing. Soon I felt her tongue working up and down my cock, and..I can't think._

" _Shit." I moaned._

" _Hmhm~" She hummed, proudly, her mouth filled with my member._

 _The faster and harder she sucked the more I was losing myself. I felt pressure in my pelvis as if something was gonna snap._

" _Rouge, shit, I,-" I panted._

" _Let it out, honey." She jerked me and licked my head._

 _I gripped the sheets and let whatever in me snap. After I finished coming I felt her crawl beside me and cuddle. "Th-Thank you…"_

" _No problem, honey. So, take my offer?"_

 _I thought for a long time and thought about what Silver said about being happy, or at least trying. Rouge was harmless, and I could walk out anytime without hurting her._

" _Yes."_

 _-End of Flashback-_

 **3rd Person**

Honey the Cat giggled to herself as she anonymously posted pictures of Shadow and Amy's intimate moment at her F class and tagging under: 'New Couple?!', with them.

"Trending is what I do best! Mew~" She giggled and signed out of her social media account.

T.B.C.


	8. Bitter-Sweet Gossip

**Sonic's POV**

It's a beautiful day, and I'm about to spend it with Tails for a couple of hours to get some training in. I miss Silver, and we haven't talked since that night Shadow kicked him out. I see him walk with Blaze in the halls, and they've been around Sally a lot apparently according to Rouge, but I try to brush it off. Sally is a good person, and despite our break up there were plenty of good times we've shared. We've been on missions, shared kisses and hugs, and we've played awesome pranks on Knuckles and Shadow.

Anyway, nothing has changed besides our group of friends shrinking two people. Shadow and Amy have been kinda distant thought. Shadow has been coming home later, and Amy, although we still text a lot, I don't see at lunch sometimes. She says she'd training with Shadow, which is awesome! Shadow hasn't hung out with someone friend wise in a long time. As long as Shadow doesn't go too hard on her I'm fine with it. I do miss her though, but I'll make her proud by doing my best training too. We're going out in the town with her Mom and little sister tomorrow, so I won't be missing her for long.

As I pass by I see everyone kind attached to their phones and whispering to each other.

" _Oh my god, really?"_

" _Yeah, it happened yesterday. Isn't that taboo?"_

" _Not really, upperclassmen go out with lower all the time."_

" _Really?"_

" _But didn't_ _ **Shadow**_ _, like, only dated a girl just for sex last year?"_

" _Oh my, I guess his cock is good."_

" _Ew! Don't say that."_

The two girls started to giggle as they walked away. First of all, ew, that's the last thing I wanna hear someone say about Shadow. Lastly, that's just gossip, no way is Shadow trying to date Amy. He knows how I feel about her...kinda...very good friends. We are very good friends, and I'm meeting her family tomorrow. Ahem.

The more I walked to the training ground that more rumors, gossip, and talk about Shadow and the 'pink girl' going out. As I got entered the mentor building I decided to log into my social media and just check the school's webpage. Looking in, the top trending picture was a photo of Amy and Shadow hugging. Another was one of Amy leaning back, as if she was gonna fall, but was caught by Shadow.

I shook my head. _Nope, not gonna believe it._

"Hey, Sonic." Tails walked over to me and hugged me.

"Hey, lil bro." I hugged back after putting my phone away. "How are you?"

"Good, I have so much to tell you." He smiled brightly and walked to the locker room. I followed him, luckily I wore a t-shirt under my uniform shirt, so I was comfortable changing in front of Tails today.

"Cream and I have been training together lately."

"Really now?" I started to smirk as I unbuttoned my uniform shirt and took it off. I usually tease him about Cream being his girlfriend.

"Y-Yeah, I think we're getting pretty good, but Cream still doesn't know what hero status she wants to categorize under." He said as he changed his clothes as well.

"Hm...that is the hardest part to see where you fit in, but to be honest I don't know why we have to be labeled anyway." I pushed down my pants revealing my briefs for a second as I quickly put on my shorts.

"So, how are you?" We put our stuff in our lockers.

I breathed out, where do I begin, or do I dare to begin at all. "I...I've been going through some brother trouble, but I'll be ok."

Tails' ears bent down. "Oh...Shadow or Silver?"

"Silver," We walked out of the locker room and went out to a training room. "It was so bad he had to move out for a little while. It's been a week now."

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head and forced a smile. "It's ok Tails, everything will be ok. Just remember to defend yourself on who you want to be, no matter who tries to say different. Ok?"

Tails nodded, and we stretched. I don't know if Tails completely understood yet, but he was a smart kid, and if not now, he'll get it when he's older.

…

 **3rd Person**

Rouge has been talking about the scandal about Shadow and Amy to Knuckles all night, and now right now during lunch. Knuckles chomped away letting his girl talk but was growing more and more annoyed.

"This is crazy, right? Right Knuckles? Are you listening to me?"

He couldn't take it anymore.

"YEAH! IT IS CRAZY! CRAZY OF HOW YOU CARE SO MUCH!" He yelled in her face, and then calmly continued eating, that was until she screamed back.

"I'M NERVOUS FOR MY FRIEND! OF COURSE, I CARE!" She growled.

Though the two grew attention from students along with staff in the cafeteria, they didn't care nor was paying attention.

"Whatever. Are you just acting this way because Shadow is involved and Amy hasn't talked to us in a while?"

"Yes, I know Shadow, and he never dates a girl, he's just... _with_ them."

"Well, maybe he's changed. Too bad for Sonic though, I know he's pissed."

Rouge looked at the red echidna with a raised eyebrow. "Why, because his brother is seeing someone without his knowledge?"

"Yeah, and the fact, that, that _someone_ is Amy. The guy was growing a liking to her."

Rouge's eyes dilated. "Really?!"

"Shh!" He put his finger on the bat's lips. "Want to the whole school to know? Sonic already has enough publicity."

Rouge sighed and rubbed her temples greatly confused. "Why are boys so complicated."

 _I beg to differ that its_ _boys_ _that are the complicated ones._ Knuckles thought to himself but knew if he voiced this opinion it would be another yelling match.

"At least your simple-minded, Knuckles. You keep me grounded." Rouge gave him a peck on the lips and sipped her soda.

"Yep, that's me, simple-minded Knuckles." He said proudly, unknown to the actual compliment being an insult in some ways.

Rouge simply smirked, "So, how did you find out Sonic likes Amy?"

"Well, he's been texting her non-stop. I went to his house the other day and his phone was buzzing like crazy but he wasn't the least bit annoyed. But hell, I was and demanded he'd stop while I was there. He said he was meeting Amy's family this weekend to show them the town." Knuckles had finished eating and sipped his own soda.

Rouge let out a breath and rested her elbow on the table, putting her chin in the palm of her hand. "These hedgehogs…" She stood up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To put an end to these rumors. I'm going to the source. I'll meet you at our F class baby." She blew Knuckles a kiss and headed outside.

…

Rouge went to Shadow's usual spot and saw he wasn't there and pouted. "Where could he be?" She flapped her wings and went to the training rooms since most of the pictures of Amy and Shadow online are of them in a training room. She made it to the mentor building and landed on the ground. As she opened the door someone bumped into her hard.

"Oof!"

"Ow! Why you little-...Blue?"

Sonic's was in her cleavage. It took him a sec to process what happened and where he landed as he came face to face with Rouge who at first gave a confused look, then smirked at Sonic's glowing red face. Sonic quickly tried to get up without touching Rouge inappropriately.

 _Click click click._

"Huh?" The two friends said in unison as they saw the yellow cat Honey taking pictures of them.

"Is the infamous Rouge the Whore cheating on Knuckles with his best friend Sonic?! What does this picture say? Hmmm?~ Nyah!" She purred and started sending the pictures immediately.

"Wait, it was **you** starting all this gossip?" Rouge asked assertively, still pinned down by Sonic.

"Oh, whatever do you mean?" Honey giving an unbelievable innocent tone and stance, that ended with a smirk and walked away.

"Hey! Get back here! Wait till I get my hands on you-!" As Rouge tried to get up her knee went in between Sonic's legs and nudged. The action made Sonic flinch and Rouge realize something _wasn't_ there.

Sonic quickly jumped off and covered protectively where Rouge had kneed him. " …!"

"U-Uh, sorry, Sugar," Rouge said awkwardly.

"N-No, I'm sorry…" Sonic quickly helped her up.

There was dead silence until they both snapped out of it remembering Honey, but saw she was out of sight with no way to track her. Both sighed in annoyance and looked at each other.

"Sorry for bumping into you, I was in a rush." Sonic apologized.

"When are you not, Blue?" She smirked.

Sonic blushed, "What are you doing here, you haven't become a mentor, have you? Or have you come to get some training in?"

"No and no, I actually came here to see if Shadow was inside. You see him?"

Sonic looked at the building, "No actually, I was too busy training and talking with Tails to notice. I'll be happy to show you where the training rooms are though."

Rouge smiled, "Thanks, Blue."

The two walked in silence as Sonic led the way to the training rooms. Rouge unconsciously looked to Sonic's crotch as she grew bored. She's had her times of kneeing pervs, creeps, and enemies in the balls. None of those of which are associated with Sonic, but still, he's a guy, and she was a little weirded out she didn't feel anything. Maybe Sonic jumped just in time before she could knee him? Rumors of Sonic being a girl swarmed her mind and she shook her head, then anger for Honey the Cat fueled her.

 _The next time I see that bitch…_

"Why do you need to see Shadow by the way?" Sonic asked out of the blue while looking in rooms.

"You haven't by chance heard rumors, lately?"

"Heh, which one is the real question." Sonic snickered.

Rouge laughed with him, but then frowned. "About Shadow...and Amy."

Sonic frowned too, "Yeah…"

"I'm hoping to clear this rumor," Rouge said trying to smile.

 _I hope it's not true._ Sonic thought.

Sonic peeked into a room and saw his brother fighting someone, and apparently had somewhat of a challenge since he looked beat up and tired. "He's in here." Sonic went in.

Rouge followed and watched him and Amy spar along with Sonic. Amy threw many hammers while airborne at Shadow who dodged on instinct while running toward the landing Amy. Shadow then jumped and punched Amy to the ground. Amy in great pain gasped and coughed.

"Defense." Shadow lectured while panting, and helped Amy to her feet.

"R-Right," Amy grunted and changed her hardcore expression when she saw Sonic and Rouge at the door. "S-Sonic?"

Shadow followed Amy's gaze and saw the two as well, making his expression emotionless. "Get out of here now, we're training."

"Oh, don't be like that honey, we just need to ask you a question," Rouge said crossing her arms.

"Rose, 5-minute break."

Amy nodded and went to get some water, Sonic followed her. Rouge walked over to Shadow who got his towel and wiped his face.

"I haven't seen you working this hard since... _before_ ," Rouge said remembering the past.

"Didn't you say you have something to ask?" Shadow asked, clearly uncomfortable and irritated.

"Ok fine, jeez as blunt as always. I've been hearing rumors you and Amy have been getting...close." Rouge said trying to beat around the bush, hoping Shadow would understand.

"Yes, we have, we've been training together, so what?"

"Yeah but like... _really_ close." Rouge pushed, but Shadow raised an eyebrow, making her groan.

"That you two are going out!"

Sonic, Amy, and Shadow looked to Rouge in a shocked expression. Rouge cleared her throat wanting to hear an answer, which she got from Amy.

"W-We a-ar-aren't going out! Wh-Who said that?! We've just been training that's it! I-I-" Amy was a red-faced, stuttering, flustered mess.

Sonic hugged her, shushing to calm her. "It's ok, Amy, shh, it's just what some stupid cat has been saying. We believe you."

"Yes, as Rose just said we've only been training. That is all." Shadow said bluntly.

Rouge breathed out. "Ok, good." The bat stretched her wings and started walking out.

 _Thank Chaos._

"Oh, um, Ames can you text me your address for tomorrow?" Sonic asked, blushing from hugging Amy.

"Yeah, sure." Amy began texting, and Sonic took this time to look at Amy and her injuries.

"Wow, your working so hard, I'm proud and somewhat jealous of ya." He smiled.

"Because of Shadow." Amy piped up.

"Huh?" Sonic blinked.

"Shadow told me I reminded him of his old friend, Maria. I want to do him proud and not so lonely, and have you proud of me and happy as well. Maybe have a training session with you someday." She winked.

Sonic smirked, "It's an honor fighting with you Ames."

After getting her address Sonic wished Amy a good day, and to not train so hard.

Sonic breathed out. _Well, at least Shadow has someone to talk to, and to at least have a smile on his face for a little while. Thank you, Amy Rose. I can't wait to make it up to you tomorrow...oh Chaos should I bring flowers?_

The blue hedgehog rushed out of the building as he thought about what he should wear. Also of how Rouge reacted to kneeing him in the groin, and how he needs to find a solution to that fast.

…

Rouge made it to class and sat beside Knuckles taking a relaxing deep breath.

"You find, Shad?" Knuckles got out his textbook.

"Yep. Not true, as I thought. It was stupid-ass Honey spreading rumors again." Rouge said pissed as she took out hers.

"Well, at least you can finally shut up about it."

"Yeah…" Rouge looked at the door for the teacher but instead saw Silver and Blaze at the door. She was about to call them over to tell them the news but stopped seeing Sally waving goodbye to them and walking away, laughing. They casually walked to their designated seats beside Rouge and Knuckles, not acting as if that just happened.

"Hey, guys." Knuckles broke the silence.

"Hello," Blaze said, coldly.

"Was that Sally you were just talking to?"

"Yeah." Silver retorted.

"Why?" Knuckles asked.

"She wants to be our friend again." The purple cat admitted.

Rouge didn't know if to be angry or dumbfounded by Blaze's honesty. "And she just went to you two and not all of us?"

"She felt I was more of a friend to her than you guys since you took Sonic's side when they broke up." Blaze took out her notes.

"We didn't take any sides! I just thought it was ridiculous for her to break up over something so dumb."

"You're always taking Sonic's side, which is why we haven't sat at lunch together at all this week! Do you guys even care Shadow and Sonic kicked me out?!" Silver spit in anger.

"We do, dude, but what do you expect us to do? We don't really know your situation, and we don't really know how to convince Shadow and Sonic to let you back in." Knuckles rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably since he's never seen Silver this mad before.

The fire and ice couples stopped talking and just carried on in their own space when the teacher came in and started explaining their objective for today.

T.B.C.


	9. Unforgettable Weekend

**Sonic's POV**

I walk into my room after taking a shower and put on my binder quickly without looking in the mirror. I have a plan that'll help show Amy and her family all of the town within one afternoon. I'm zipping my pants while Shadow made his way into my doorway.

"Don't like closing doors, Sonic?"

"Despite my dysphoria, I'm proud of my body in front of your guys, and most comfortable at home," I explained.

I faced Shadow once I was fully dressed. "You take your testosterone shot, yet?"

I shivered at the thought of needles, even though it's been a few years now. "No…" I said under my breath. "Can _we_ do it when I come back?"

"Very well." He sighed. "I'll be here all day anyway, I've got some calls to make." After saying that he took out his cellphone and started dialing. I heard him say something else: "Have fun." I think.

"Ok, have a good day Shadow, call me if you need me. I'll be here in a flash."

"Do I know it." He sighed.

I laughed while I put on my shoes and ran to the door. Keys, phone, wallet to buy the girls some chili dogs. Yep, that's everything. I went out the door and ran to Amy's home address.

 **Amy's POV**

I brushed my quills down as best I can, but there's little you can do with quills. I decided to wear my yellow overalls with a white crop top and sandals. I wore the same sun hat I did when I met Sonic at the grocery store as well. Emerald City seemed to have no bad days weather wise. Drama-wise is another story, but luckily none directed to me...yet. Cream was getting ready as well, and she was taking Cheese with her as well. Luckily, Sonic said that wouldn't be a problem since where we were going to be chao-friendly.

"So, what do you like most about Sonic?" Cream asked as she put a bow in her hair.

I blushed and shushed her, "What if Mom hears you?"

Cream giggled, "Sorry."

"Chao!" Cream flew into my lap and purred.

I sighed, these two are so noisy sometimes. "Fine. I guess if I had to say what I like the _most_ would just be his personality. Everything he says and does is sincere, never changes, and it's something I know he'd do or say. He's nice, caring, living-in-the-moment sort of guy, he doesn't lie, but he has a lot on his plate he doesn't talk about." I started to frown.

Cream and Cheese looked to me in silence, not knowing what to say. Then we all raised our heads to the sound of the doorbell.

"Is that him?" Cream asked as she hopped up from where she was sitting.

"I guess so." I stood up as well with Cheese in my arms. I heard Mom call us downstairs, so I guess she opened the door. We both quickly put on our shoes and went downstairs. Sonic had just entered when we came down and saw he gave Mom some daisies.

"Oh why thank you Mr. Hedgehog, what a gentleman." Mom cooed, taking and smelling the flowers.

Sonic beamed proudly, "No problem, ma'am, and please call me Sonic, I insist."

Cream and I walked closer to the two, I blushed seeing Sonic in his attire. He looked very handsome and comfortable.

"Hey, Sonic."

"Hey, Ames." He waved cutely.

" _Ames_?" Cream smirked.

"Y-Yeah, uh, well," I was getting flustered already, dang it Cream!

Sonic chuckled, "Yeah, I'm a nicknaming guy. And what might your name be?" He took his hand out.

Cream took and shook it, "Cream the Rabbit, and this is Cheese, he's a normal Chao."

"Chao Chao!" Cheese flew out of my hands and flew on top of Sonic's head and rested there.

Sonic laughed making us all do the same. "Nice to meet you all. Are we ready to go?"

"Yes!" We all exclaimed, excitedly.

After Mom put the daisies Sonic gave her in a vase and watered them we were off. Mom and Sonic were in the front while Cream and I were right behind them. Cheese was still on top of Sonic's head. I honestly grew more and more nervous while Mom pounded him with questions about not the area, but himself.

" _Where are you from?"_

" _How old are you?"_

" _What grade?"_

" _What are you planning to achieve after graduation?"_

" _How did you and Amy become friends?"_

" _How's Amy doing in school to you?"_

" _How long have you been in this city?"_

" _How many_ _ **girlfriends**_ _have you had?"_

" _Are you protecting my little girl?"_

I wanted to die then and there. Oh, my Chaos this is so embarrassing, thankfully Sonic's answers were just as quick, almost faster than the rate Mom asked.

" _South Coastal City."_

" _17."_

" _Junior."_

" _I'm hoping to make my own unit with my friends and fight crime for a living."_

" _We met the first day and got to know each other more and more."_

" _She's doing great."_

" _About 4 ½ years."_

" _1."_

" _Trust me, she doesn't need protecting. Ames is strong all on her own, but if she calls for me I'll always be there."_

We all looked, especially Mom, with amazement, but Sonic's expression of just being happy to answer her questions stayed. Finally, Mom smiled and we all just continued walking, but in silence.

I decided to break the silence, "So where are we going first?"

"How about hitting up the shops?" Sonic suggested.

Cream quickly answered yes, and we laughed. Sonic led us to the shops and we went in and out of several, not buying much, but some clothes Cream and I thought were cute. Sonic just stood there, I guess he feels uncomfortable being in the girls' section? He had a blank expression on his face as if he really didn't want to be there. I went over to him which snapped him outta his funk really fast, but I knew it hadn't gone.

"You ok?" I whispered, so Mom and Cream didn't know anything was wrong.

"Of course," Sonic whispered back. "Is your Mom liking me?" He chuckled.

"I think you earned special points from the Q&A." I smiled.

"Heh." He was smiling, but this one didn't feel like a happy one.

"Don't worry, Mom doesn't like to be in shops for long. What do you have planned next?"

Sonic smiled, "That's a surprise."

I pouted, "Oh come on, you can tell me."

The blue hedgehog shook his head very smugly. "Sorry, Ames."

I rolled my eyes as Mom announced they were done shopping for today, and we headed back out again. We walked and saw more shops, flea markets, and plenty of tourists flooded the streets. Sonic stopped at a spot on the street and waited. The three of us were confused about why Sonic was just standing there, that is until a double-decker tour bus arrived.

Cream squealed excitedly, "I've always wanted to go on one of these!"

"Chao Chao!"

"Calm down you two." Mom laughed.

When the bus came we waited until the doors open to go in, and we obviously sat up at the top where we were outside. The tour guide greeted us and asked us how our day was. When we replied the bus started moving, and the tour of Emerald City commenced. Mom and Cream asked more questions as we passed the emergency and health buildings, historic landmarks, and pet hospital. I looked at Sonic who was sitting back with his legs up and crossed, and his arms behind his head. I snickered and quietly went to where he sat at and seated beside him.

"Something tells me you've been on this thing before?" I smirked while looking at him. Sonic in sunglasses was almost impossible not to laugh.

"Yeah, I've been on here once or twice." I yawned. "Tourists/New people love it though, so I thought you guys would. What do ya think?"

I hugged his side, becoming more comfortable. "I love it. Thank you so much for taking us out today."

Sonic blushed, using his hand to rub his nose, "It's not over yet."

"Well, I can't wait to see what else you have in store~" I smiled trying not to smirk.

Sonic smiled back at me, "I'll try not to disappoint, Miss Ames."

The bus stopped, and the tour guide picked up his microphone, "There's another thing Emerald City is known for, and that's our emerald mint ice cream. Here is the ice cream shop that started it all. I hope you all enjoyed the tour and Emerald City, the city that shines."

We clapped as the tour guide turned off his mic, and we got up and got off the bus.

"Can we get ice cream, Mom?" Cream asked.

"Chao?!" Cheese asked excitedly.

Mom laughed and nodded as they all entered the ice cream shop. Sonic and I went in after them. I wasn't a huge fan of mint ice cream, but thankfully they had way more options. Sonic paid for it despite Mom's attempt to not let him. After getting our ice cream Sonic lead us to a spot to sit at. It was a big fountain that by at a park and we sat at the edge of the fountain. We looked at the water while eating our ice cream. I blushed feeling Sonic looking at me.

"Hey, Mister Sonic?"

"Yeah?" Sonic faced Cream.

"You got ice cream on your nose." She giggled.

Sonic looked at his nose and wiped is confused. "Did I get it?"

Cream took a dab of ice cream and put it on Sonic's nose. "There."

Sonic made a pout face and wiped it off. "Why you little." Sonic punished her by tickling her.

Cream laughed hysterically while receiving her punishment, and I couldn't help but laugh as well. When Sonic decided she deserved enough his attention came upon a hotdog vendor who was pushing his cart around and giving hot dogs to those whoever wanted one. Sonic quickly got up and speed to him.

"What's Sonic doing?" Cream asked, giving the rest of her ice cream to Cheese who happily ate it.

"I don't know," I said as I watched Sonic give the guy money and fist bump him, and then they both proceeded to laugh.

A few minutes later Sonic came back with some hot dogs with a big smile on his face. "Ladies, here I give you the true heart of Emerald City, the chili dog!"

"Chili dog?" I asked as Sonic handed me and everyone else one.

"Mmhm, my favorite food. I come here at least once a day." Sonic explained.

At first, we all weren't sure, but then we all took a deep breath and gave it a try. By the time we finished our first bite Sonic had finished his first chili dog, and went on to the second, moaning in glee.

"It's not that bad actually, just a little messy." Cream squeaked. Cheese wanted to try some but lectured him that it wasn't safe for a chao to have certain kinds of food.

"Mm, something I wouldn't have every day, but thank you Mister Hedgehog.- I mean Sonic." Mom giggled.

Sonic nodded, and then looked at me for my approval. I simply smiled and gave him a thumbs up since my mouth was full from another bite I took. He smiled back and gave me a thumbs up as well. I was thankful to know something new about Sonic, despite us texting a lot I still feel I don't know a lot about him and his life yet.

…

Sonic took us home, and on the way showed us more stuff, and of course, Mom asked more questions, including me however in certain stores and food places. Cheese yawned tiredly by the time we were in our driveway. He was on top of Sonic's head again, and he carefully lifted him off and gave him to Cream. Cream bowed saying goodbye and disappeared inside the house. I put my hand on Sonic's arm to get his attention.

"Thank you for taking us out today, Sonic. I'll see you on Monday?"

"You know it."

I went inside too but stayed in the door to hear what my Mom had to say to him.

"I'm very impressed, Sonic. You came on time, we all had fun, and learned a lot, and you seem to care about Amy a lot." Mom analyzed.

I could hear Sonic chuckle, "Thanks, I'm glad you ladies had a good time."

"Indeed, I hope to meet you again soon."

"I hope so, too."

After a goodbye, I heard Sonic speed off and Mom enter. I waited for her to shut the door to give me her verdict. Mom turned to me with rosy cheeks and a wink.

"He's a keeper."

"Mom, it's not like that- wait, you like him?" My cheeks were turning rosy too.

"Yes, he's polite, charming, handsome, smart, and very smart. You pick them out good honey, just don't get too serious with him yet, he seems like a ladies man."

I scratched the back of my head, "But he's only had, one girlfriend."

"That doesn't count the ones he's had on the side." Mom corrected.

I took off my hat and headed upstairs. "He not that type of guy, Mom…"

"Do you know that for sure? If I am wrong, then you have the best guy I've ever met, and I more than approve." Mom murmured as she went into the kitchen, most likely to make dinner.

I sighed. _Even though she seems happy, she's still hard on boys in general, and sadly Sonic is a boy._

I hung my head down as I went into my room. An emotional weight made me ready for bed, and want to skip dinner. I took off my sandals and face planted into my bed. I felt someone, Cream, sit at the edge of the bed, whispering since Cheese was sleeping in her bed.

"I like Sonic, I hope he becomes my _Onii-san_."

That made my eyes widen and face red, I sat straight up and looked at her. "C-Cream, we'd have to be m-married for that to happen."

Cream smiled innocently, "I know." And went back to her bed.

I calmed down again and with a _thump_ was again face down in my bed.

 _Sonic and I aren't even…_

…

 **Sonic's POV**

I take a deep breath out as I enter my home. _I think that went well._ I smiled to myself as I took off my shoes in the foyer and carried them in my left hand using two fingers. I stepped into the kitchen seen Shadow just then hanging up and jugging a beer with a big smile on his face.

"What's got you so 'hunky-dory'?" I was a little freaked out, Shadow smiling is like opposite day. Not wrong, but not normal.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Shadow huffed, smirking.

"Yeah, I would." I went to the fridge and grabbed a juice.

"Well, I'll tell you _after_ we get your hormone shot done."

I groaned, had hoped he'd forgotten about that. "Fine…"

I wish we were rich enough for me to take pills rather than needle shots. I watched as Shadow measured out the testosterone, and I sat on the counter pulling up my shorts.

"Count to 10." Shadow reminded me. A way to get me through the pain.

I sighed seeing the needle right at my leg now. I looked away taking a deep breath. "1...2-" Shadow penetrates the needle and starts injecting me. "3-3...4...5, 6, 7,...8... **9-9! 10!** "

Shadow takes out the needle and puts everything away. "Good job."

I put on the bandage given to me by him and sighed, "Thanks, now tell me why you're so smiley."

"How was your date with, Rose?" He smirked, teasingly.

I sipped my juice while rolling my eyes. "It wasn't a date, I met her Mom, little sister, and their pet Chao Cheese. Now tell me!"

Shadow shook his head, "Inpatient as ever…but, I guess it can't be helped. You have an appointment next month with your therapist and doctor."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

" _Why_ do you think?" Shadow faced me, leaning against the countertop across from me.

I pouted at the riddle and began to think...and think...then came up with a theory...then a possible reason. I looked up at Shadow with wide eyes and put my hand on my chest in disbelief. Watching Shadow nod slowly I almost drop my juice but forced myself to hold on to it enough to set it down as I hopped off the counter and hug Shadow as tight as he's let me.

"Th-Thank you...Thank you...Thank you so much."

"I think you've proven that you are a man, and started **feeling** like one," Shadow whispered.

We stopped hugging and I run around with glee, not caring at the moment what was being knocked over or moved as a result. I'll clean it up, but right now I'm too happy to control myself. When I finally stopped running I started crying. I couldn't help myself. I've wanted this for so long. I've wanted this ever since I had to buy a bra with my Mom when I was 10 years old. Finally, finally I'll be able to take off my shirt in the locker room, in front of my friends, in front of my future girlfriend, and when I go on vacation on the beach.

"Will Silver come with us to my appointment?" I asked once I've calmed down.

"I don't know, you'd have to ask him." He sighed.

Whether Silver comes or not, I'll still be happy, not that our family is tearing apart, but that I'm still gonna get the surgery...once the therapist approves of course.

 _Chaos please let the therapist approve._

I went into my room to change into something more _home_. Pretty much just take off my shirt and chest binder. I got out my phone still on cloud 9 about the news, and text Amy.

 **Did your Mom like me?** I texted.

I waited about 10 minutes, and during this time I watched TV in the living room with Shadow.

 **Yeah, and sorry, washing up for dinner. We're having salad since you filled us up. XD**

I smiled and sent back: **Lol. Cool, glad our first weekend out was a success.**

I asked Shadow what we were having for dinner ourselves. He said he had nothing planned, so it was my choice of if I wanted to order something to the house.

As I thought about it Amy sent a text replying: **Hopefully not our last, and maybe next time just me and you? Cream says she wants you to be her onii-san! /**

I blushed but couldn't help but laugh at Cream's comment. I quickly sent back: **I'd like that, and wow Cream speaks her mind. She gets that from yalls mom.**

 **Yeah, she does. I'm a bit quieter lol. Anyway, have a good night! 3**

I took a deep breath texting her goodnight back and looked straightforward at the TV.

"Be careful, if you're approved for surgery you don't want to overcomplicate things. It might be time for you to finally tell everyone. There's but only so much we can do to hide the fact you're gone for a few weeks for surgery and recovery." Shadow didn't look at me as he spoke, but he's really good at sensing body language.

I sighed sadly, "Yeah, I know. I will soon."

 _But I don't want them to know._ I thought. _Why can't I just get away with being a cisgender guy?_

T.B.C.


	10. New Agenda

**3rd Person**

Blaze waited for Silver to finish signing his name on the drama club petition while texting something to her parents. Rouge savagely leaned against the tense cat to her dismay, making Blaze sigh as a result.

"Wearing pants again I see, and not afraid of getting detention?" Rouge murmured.

"I've already had detention, every day since the first time you've seen me."

Rouge lifted her head to see the page Silver just signed, "Drama club?"

Blaze nodded, "Silver really wanted to do it, so we signed up together."

"He's a singer?" Rouge was thinking about musicals.

Blaze shrugged, "Mediocre. Sonic has more of a musical background. Plays guitar and sings, but Silver just sings in the shower. I think it's cute, but this club will teach him, but it's not about singing, Silver is really good at acting."

Rouge nodded and finally released Blaze's shoulder from her weight. Silver walked over holding two booklets. "We gotta learn these by next week." He muttered.

Blaze thanked Silver giving him a lovely smile, and held his hand after putting her phone away.

"So, what are you two up two this weekend?" Rouge asked, putting her hands behind her back.

"Studying." Blaze sighed.

"Most likely doing the same thing, but might goof off." Silver snickered, making Blaze glare at him teasingly.

"Well, knock those plans out of the window because we're gonna go on a double date."

Knuckles came to Rouge's side after talking with a friend and was laughing. He rested his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "You ask 'em yet?"

"Just did babe."

"They say yes?" Knuckles looked at the couple in front of them, smiling.

"Um,..." Silver blinked, totally outta the loop. "Where's this coming from?"

"You said that we've been ignoring you, not being real friends, that we aren't on your side and we want to show you that, that's not true. But I do feel we've been neglectful. Please?" Rouge pleaded, showing real apologetic feelings in her eyes.

Blaze saw that real emotion, but it was interrupted by seeing Sally waving at her in the corner of her eyes. Sally stopped where she was seeing Rouge and Knuckles. "We'll think about it."

Blaze yanked Silver away from the two and went over to Sally who immediately hugged and greeted them. Rouge and Knuckles turned to see that and frowned sadly.

"It wasn't a 'no'." Knuckles said trying to comfort his girlfriend.

"It wasn't a 'yes'." Rouge sighed and took her boyfriend's hand.

"You think Blaze has told Silver yet?"

" _Ha_ , not at a time like this. She's already disobeying the school, her family, and traditions, and now her boyfriend is living with her, with **his** brother drama. I think she'll tell Silver maybe later, hopefully not at the end of the year."

Knuckles nodded, "Do you think it would matter to Silver that she's gender fluid?"

"That's just the thing Knuckie, she doesn't know herself that she is, she's not going with the flow of how she feels. I decided not to tell her the label since I didn't want to be identified or stressed under another identity. Her being a princess, soon-to-be-queen, a straight-A student, valedictorian."

"Yeah, I guess." Knuckles kissed Rouge's forehead. "Let's go to class."

Rouge smiled at her echidna. _Where would I be without him?_

The two walked to class while the three other friends talked.

"I'm so happy that you two signed up for drama club, I almost went into that but Sonic pushed for us to do band instead." Sally giggled, remembering.

"Yeah, Silver really wanted to do it, so I couldn't help but want to join with him." Blaze smiled.

"So, I have a surprise for you." Sally was hiding something behind her back.

Silver and Blaze looked confusedly at her until Sally pulled out a clipboard with a lot of pages with names on them. Blaze took the clipboard and looked at the top.

" 'Sign for Girls to wear Trousers and Boys to wear Panniers'..." Blaze read.

"That's a lot of names…" Silver flipped through the loaded pages.

"Your welcome." Sally smiled smugly.

"What's _panniers_?" Silver asked, looking up at the girls.

"It's another word for a skirt. Be happy I found that word, it took me **hours** to find a phrase that rhymes." Sally pouted.

"Will HeadMaster really allow this if we get enough names?" Blaze looked to Sally both seriously and in disbelief.

"Better hope so, I'm organizing a protest next week if nothing is done. At the protest, all the guys are gonna be wearing skirts all day and all the girls will wear pants. I got almost all of the lowerclassmen to take part since it's no expense to their class time, and I pretty much have all of my class in the palm of their hand. They find it kinda funny for guys to wear skirts, but hey, gotta be for both teams, right?" Sally said proudly.

Blaze at that moment hugged Sally. Sally at first surprised quickly regained her composure and hugged her back.

"Thank you," Blaze whispered.

"No problem," Sally whispered back.

The bell rang and with that, the girls separated from their hug. Sally took the clipboard saying she was gonna get more signatures later, and the three of them left for class.

…

Amy was stretching with her friend Espio, a purple chameleon, who was both a weapons welder of ninja throwing stars and special ability of invisibility. At first, Espio was really shy and soft-spoken, he still was but was more confident talking to Amy, and they became really good friends.

"So, how do you feel about Sally Acorn's petition?" Espio got into his meditation position.

"Petition?" Amy looked at her reptilian friend confused.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" He looked at Amy surprised.

Amy shook her head, so Espio expressed further. "Sally made a petition for girls to be allowed to wear uniform pants, and guys to wear uniform skirts."

For a second Amy just looked at Espio, and then went back to reality. "The pants for girls I get, but I didn't know guys wore skirts."

Espio shrugged, "I suppose so."

"I mean, I guess I don't oppose it, everyone should be able to wear what they want...I guess? It just seems so weird to me." Amy said getting flustered, imagining a certain someone in a skirt.

Espio shrugged, "I never question, but also curious about what it'd be like to wear one, so I signed and will be taking part in the protest. Guys wear skirts all day and girls wear pants all day."

Amy, feeling the need to be part of this change, however little it may be, wanted to sign and maybe take part in it as well. She wasn't sure if her Mom would allow her since it might get the whole student body in trouble. "If you see Sally can you text me so I can sign my name too?"

Espio nodded with a smile, "Can do."

"Ok slackers, get up and get ready for a long training session." Coach barked while smirked.

The class groaned as they stood up from their stretches.

…

Sonic walked by Sally in the hall as she thanked a couple of students who signed her petition, the two stared at each other awkwardly until Sonic cleared his throat and had the courage to say hello.

"Hey, Sal."

"Sonic…" She brushed her bangs outta her eyes for only them to fall right at the same place.

"You been doing, ok?"

"Y-Yeah, you?"

Sonic scratched his head. "Um, yeah, for the most part, just...brothers, ya know?"

"I don't, but I still get it, your brothers are... _personalities_." She giggled.

Sonic chuckled, "Yeah." He then looked at what was in her hands. "What's that?"

Sally looked where Sonic's eyes were gazing, "Oh! Wanna sign? I'm helping Blaze with this cause. The ability for girls to wear uniform pants, and guys to wear uniform skirts."

Sonic looked and read the title, "What's _panniers_?"

Sally rolled her eyes, having been asked numerous times today. "Context clues, Sonic."

"Skirt?"

"Bingo."

Sonic found an empty spot and signed with the available pen. "They'll also be a protest, it's great to have an asset like you to join, I might gain even more people to join in."

"Sure, when is it?" Sonic handed back the clipboard.

"Next week if the petition isn't enough. It's not a sit out or anything. The whole day girls will wear pants and guys will wear skirts. Hopefully sending a statement to that _EggHead_."

Sonic's eyes dilated with worry and surprise, Sally looked at him with worry. "You ok?"

"Y-Yeah, just, I don't th-think I'd be a good looking guy in a skirt." He tried to laugh it off.

"It's not about looking good, it's about normalizing the abnormal. There are guys and girls who can't be who they are at home and have school as their only asset. It's bad enough we have to wear uniforms, but now we're forced to wear pants or skirts?"

 _I already signed...ok, I'm panicking. But it's ok! As long as EggHead isn't dumb and see the number of names we shouldn't have to protest. Calm down, Sonic, calm down._ He breathed out.

"Well, uh, I'll talk to ya later Sally. I'm happy you're doing this for Blaze, you're a really great friend." Sonic started walking off.

"W-Wait-!" Sally grabbed his arm.

Sonic looked back at her surprised, "Yeah?"

"Can I...sit with you guys at lunch, today?" Sally's cheeks started to redden.

"Sure." Sonic smiled and patted her head. "No one wanted you to stop sitting with us, ya know."

Sally let go of Sonic's arm and looked down ashamed and embarrassed. "I...I know…"

Sonic hugged Sally for a moment whispering, "I know too…" In her ear. He let out a breath and waved at her as he took off at sonic speed.

Sally hugged the clipboard to her chest and smiled shyly, feeling a familiar irregular heartbeat in her chest from when Sonic patted her head.

 _I guess feelings don't change, after all…_

…

Shadow came into his home, tired from having to stay after school being given a mission. He needed this extra money for the future, one of those things being Sonic's surgery and moving into another space. However, that last bit would be a surprise and not revealed until Shadow's done some house hunting.

 _Ok, I'm going to shower and order some take out. Maybe pizza._

Shadow was weirded out how he didn't hear Sonic at all, usually, he'd ambush him with questions of why he was out so late, but nope, not a pep. Obviously, the black and red hedgehog was not about to complain about that and simply hypothesized Sonic was taking a nap or was over at Knuckles' house. He went into the bathroom and started to strip off his clothing. To his dismay, he was paired up with a girl he didn't know. Just another thing he needed, a person who didn't know his fighting style or his personality so he'd have to start all over. For security reasons, he was just given her first name initial 'K', and when they met up it was awkward. She was a black wolf, despite the uniform Shadow could tell she was a tomboy, but it didn't look like a fighter.

 _Oh well,_ Shadow thought, _we'll see._

After thinking about his mission some more he had to make sure Sonic and Silver knew how long he'll be gone for. He got out and turned off the water and dried himself off with a towel. He picked up his uniform and wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the bathroom.

Shadow entered his bedroom while rubbing his neck and threw his uniform on the bed. "Ok, I'm leaving Friday which means- Sonic?!" Shadow raised his head and stopped his towel from dropping seeing Sonic at his desk using his computer, and what he saw was on the screen didn't make things any better.

"Hiiii, Shadow," Sonic said as innocently as he could.

Sonic, get. The **Fuck** , outta my room! How many times do I have to tell you to stop using my computer for porn!" Shadow flared, and if looks could kill.

"I'm not looking at porn!" Sonic stuttered in his defense. "I'm looking at packers, and-and well, I'm too shy to have this in _my_ history." Sonic twiddled his thumbs, being honest.

Shadow rolled his eyes and made sure Sonic looked away as he put on some new underwear and shorts. "I swear."

"I want a packer, Shadow! I love my STP, but if it's not clean, or I forget it, or I go to a bathroom with no dividers I'm screwed...plus...ya know, people sometimes notice." Sonic was kicking himself mentally because of his dysphoria. Things that bother him wouldn't to a cis male.

Shadow sat at the end of the bed so he was close to the monitor, he was too tired for this. "How much?"

Sonic's smile brightened and widened to that question and quickly went over a quick synopsis of what he's found, and what he likes. "So, I was looking to the crocodile model-"

"You are **not** getting a crocodile dick," Shadow said with her face in his hands.

"Ok, there's tiger-"

" **No**."

"Bear-"

"Sonic, I swear to Chaos, you won't get one."

Sonic pouted, "Fine, I'll get the freaking hedgehog model."

Shadow rolled his eyes at the fact that Sonic **was** a hedgehog, therefore it'd make sense for him to get the- oh screw it.

"Now, I need the 3P styled one and the harness." Sonic started clicking.

"Woah Woah Woah, 3P and harness?" Shadow looked up a little.

"Y-Yeah?" Sonic blushed embarrassingly.

"Explain. Now. I need to know what I'm buying." Shadow said in all seriousness.

"Pack, piss, and play. Pack meaning I having something in my pants, piss meaning I use this penis to piss through like real junk and play...meaning play. Ok, can we buy this now?-"

"What the hell does _play_ mean? Like, _playing_ with your…"

The brothers looked at each other for a moment, then blushed, and looked away.

"Just put in my fucking card information."

"On it." Sonic typed as fast as he ran.

…

The brothers ate the pizza they ordered and talked about their day.

"You see Silver today?" Shadow asked, pouring him some water.

"Yes actually, um, Sally sat with us at lunch."

Shadow looked at Sonic, "Oh? How was that?"

Sonic shrugged, "A little weird, it was quiet at first, but then finally Sally broke the ice, we forgave and forgot. I'm glad Sally's our friend again."

"You sure she doesn't have an agenda?" Shadow took a bite of his pizza.

"Hm?" Sonic's mouth was full.

"All of the sudden she wants to be friends after almost a year?"

Sonic swallowed and looked at his plate sadly, "Well, she is helping Blaze with this petition thing. I even signed it. Sonic went on to tell Shadow what it was about, with Shadow listening intently while eating.

"I see. I did see Blaze wearing uniform slacks the other day."

Sonic nodded, "She's really serious about it."

"Hmm, well, while we're talking about school I'm gonna be on a mission for a few days. I won't be here to wake you up for school, so you better dust off that alarm clock."

"Okay." Sonic was used to him being off on missions by this point.

"And Sonic?" Shadow face Sonic.

"Yeah?" Sonic faced him.

"When your... _packer_ comes in the mail...for the love of Chaos don't make jokes and pun about it and be cocky-" At that moment and time is where Shadow regretted opening his mouth and received the biggest laugh out loud moment he's experienced by Sonic.

 _I swear I'm still taking care of a toddler._

"Hahahaha! _Cocky_! Hahahahaha! Good one Shads! Oh, Chaos my ribs!"

"Shut up I didn't mean it like that!"

T.B.C.


	11. Join the Club

_-Monday-_

 **Amy's POV**

"Hey Sally," I called out to her after walking out of a class.

"Hm?" She turned and greeted me with a smile. "Oh, it's you! It's been a while huh, how may I help you?"

"Oh, do you still need names for the petition? I wanna sign and join the protest please."

"Of course." Sally reached into her shoulder bag and got out the clipboard and a pen.

I took the clipboard gently and tried to find an empty spot to write my short name.I glanced and saw Sonic's name. "Sonic signed too?"

"Yes, I was able to get him to sign. He's very popular so after he signed I was able to advertise that and got almost the entire school to join in." Sally boasted proudly.

"That's amazing. I hope to learn more about gender and clothes though. I had no idea that guys wanted to wear skirts too." I found a spot and signed in it.

"Well, there's nothing much to learn Amy. Be who you are and wear what you feel is comfortable to you. Gender is a whole other topic." Sally took the clipboard after I handed it to her, and put it back in her bag.

"Well, I wish you luck." I bowed to her in respect.

Sally giggled, "Oh please, I'm just being the senior class president I am and listening to the concerns of my students, preferably Blaze."

Amy pictured seeing Blaze with Silver earlier this morning and was wearing pants instead of a skirt. "Oh, I see."

"Yeah, sadly she's gotten detention every day because of that. Her family is pissed, and if she gets enough detentions she'll get suspended." Sally frowned sadly.

My mouth gaped open. "That's so stupid!"

"Stupid indeed, which is why it's up to us young people to fight back in times like this." Sally gave an aura of confidence that had no choice but to rub off on me. She indeed was a leader, and I wasn't surprised she was a princess, she seemed born to be one.

"Well, I'd better go. It was nice to see you again." Sally waved goodbye as she pranced down the hall.

I waved back, thinking about the hearsay past between her and Sonic, she seemed too nice to dump Sonic over something like that. It would seem Sally would be more understanding and patient.

 _Well, at least I get to eat lunch with Sonic and my friends today. Shadow is busy training for his mission with his new partner. Finally, I can get some down time._ I groaned trying to massage a sore joint in my shoulder that's been bugging me for a couple of days.

"You ok, Sugar?" Rouge sped walk to be beside him.

I sighed, "Yeah, just a little sore. Training has been…"

"Hell?" Rouge finished.

"Yeah." I giggled.

"Shadow doesn't know how to go easy on women." She said hissing through her teeth. "Wanna go to the spa with me?"

"A spa?" I thought about it quickly and my plans for the weekend. My Mom would let me go since Rouge was a girl, but still, she didn't know her.

"Yep, that's what I do whenever I'm sore. Plus it's very healthy for you. I got a coupon to get a treatment, another for the second person free." Rouge cooed from such a deal.

"Hm, I'll ask my Mom she might want to meet you first." I took out my phone and began text Mom.

"Hehe, protective?"

"Very."

"Well, that's ok, it's good to have a parent like that." For a moment I saw Rouge frown, then quickly smile again. "See ya at lunch, oh and warning, Sally's gonna be there. A lot has happened since you've been gone hon."

Before I could get any explanation the bell rang and through the crowd of students Rouge was gone. I don't know why I felt intimidated, maybe because of her status? I didn't even know her hero status. Maybe it's because of Sonic, is she trying to get back with him?

 _I...I hope not…_

Just then I saw Sonic walking with a couple of girls following him with blushing faces. He had stopped at his locker, but faced the girls respectfully and said something that made their smiles disappear. One of them threw what she was gonna give him in his face and stormed off, while the other girl went after her. Sonic who looked deeply saddened sighed and proceeded to get what he needed from his locker. I walked up to him and picked up what the girl threw form the floor. It was chocolate in a heart-shaped container.

"Admirer?" I croaked.

Sonic looked down at me and smiled, "A little more than that, but pretty much...I hate turning girls down." He muttered.

"So why do you?" I asked, handing him the chocolates.

Sonic looked at them and took them begrudgingly. "I've been through one heartbreak, why go through another? Plus, I don't think I'm the right guy to date right now."

"What do you mean by that?" I blinked confusedly.

Sonic quickly figured out what he said and shook his head, "It's n-nothing. Its just...I'm not the type of guy who'll jump into things normal couples would jump into."

"So...why did you take that chance with Sally?"

Sonic's expression was surprised, and then annoyed. It stung me to see that expression, and I quickly regretted saying anything, "You too, huh?"

"N-No! I'm so sorry, that was so insensitive of me. It's just. Everyone keeps talking about it, you signed her petition, your sitting with her at lunch now. I just wanna make sure I'm…"

Sonic looked down at me, even more enraged. "What does this have to do with you?!"

"Nothing! I'm sorry I-"

Sonic punched a locker with full force and it made me jump. I wanted to run away. I just made my secret admirer crack. The people around us became quiet and looked in on what was happening. I heard whispers of us, and I wouldn't be surprised if some were taking video. I focused on Sonic though, and even though his head was down tears started forming.

"You wouldn't understand...no one does."

I cupped Sonic's face so he was looking at me. "Tell me," I whispered. "My feelings for you would never change."

Sonic sighed, "We have to get to class-"

"Tell me why Sally broke up with you."

…

We were able to get away from everyone and go to an empty classroom. I was probably gonna get scolded or grounded when Mom found out I skipped class, but I feel this was more important.

"Now," I began. "What happened?"

Sonic was no longer crying but was staring hard at the desk he was sitting in as if he was going to.

"When I first moved here I started my last year of middle school, and that's where I met Sally. She was the same as she is now: a leader, high-strung, strong-willed. However, a bit more prideful and less wholesome. Which turned a lot of people away from her, and she became the bully. However, despite my friends' many warnings, I started talking to her. At first, she rejected me and started to bully me, but after I showed her I wasn't afraid, and that we could be friends when she was ready, she broke down and became vulnerable for the first time."

"Awww," I felt myself tearing up. I found myself loving this guy more and more the more I learn and spend time with him.

"Eh, it's just getting to know the person. Soon after Sally and I became friends, and soon my friends accepted her as well. When we got accepted into the same school things were getting even better." Sonic smiled with his eyes closed, remembering the good times.

"How did you two...ya know, become…" I didn't want to say it or else it might come true now.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" He smirked at me.

I nodded blushing, "Yeah."

"Well, Sally thought it wasn't enough for us to be friends and want **me** to make the next move. Since she was my friend and now first love I was scared for my life to make the next move, but at prom, I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes."

"Wow, you _so_ don't seem like the romantic type." I rolled my eyes with a smirk.

"Whatever," He chuckled, "But really I was so nervous, and I was nervous to do anything that might mess us up.., but I did love holding hands...kissing...cuddling. That was nice. As time went on Sally became more aggressive, more grabby, and did more public PDA."

I almost wanted to gag hearing that, and I heard Sonic laugh, probably from my expression. "Sorry."

"It's ok. I do the same thing whenever I'm alone with Rouge and Knuckles...and trust me, they do **not** hold back." Sonic shuddered.

"Ok, ew ew ew." I shut my eyes trying to delete the mental image.

"Anyway, one night when my brothers weren't home Sally insisted on staying the night and I said 'sure'. We start kissing and stuff and things get **really,** really **fast**. And that's coming from the fastest thing alive."

"Your the 'fastest thing alive'?" I interrupted.

"Yes," Sonic said proudly.

"Says who?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Says me and the world."

"Ok, Son-ni-Kun, reel it back a bit."

Sonic stuck his tongue out and continued the story, "Sally says that she's ready...for...ya know, and well, I've never had sex before. Plus I wasn't really comfortable with her seeing me nude. So I declined." Sonic rubbed the back of his head, uncomfortable, which I totally understood.

"So is that why she broke up with you?"

Sonic shrugged, "I think, **she** thought I found her unattractive and that is why I refused to have sex with her. And she thinks that I used her, yadda yadda yadda. After I refused she left in an uproar, yelling, and the very next day she broke up with me."

"Wow.." I took a breath out.

"Yeah." Sonic did the same.

"...If Sally asks you to go out with her again, would you?" I frowned, sadly.

"I don't know, to be honest with you." Sonic rested his head on the desk, mentally and emotionally exhausted.

...

 **Sonic's POV**

I definitely wasn't planning on having an emotional breakdown along with revealing some of my past with Amy. Well, the incident of me damaging the locker and skipping class gained me a detention from Eggman. I blamed the whole situation on myself so Amy didn't get a detention for skipping class but was given a warning.

 _Ugh, and the look on Amy's face made me feel even worse. I mean, do I really have to choose between Sally and Amy?! WHY NOW?!_

I grabbed my lunch and walked over to the table where my friends and I usually sat at. I was nervous seeing Sally take her seat, and decided to sit in between Silver and Amy today. Once I sat down I was greeted and I greeted everyone back.

"I heard you got in trouble this morning, Sonic." Silver said annoyingly.

"Just a detention, don't make it a big deal." I sighed.

"For what?" Knuckles smirking and kept darting his eyes between me and Amy. I growled through my teeth to stop it, but he just laughed.

"Sonic was tired, so we skipped class today to get some rest."

"That's not what I heard." Blaze said to my dismay as she innocently sipped her hot tea. "I heard you punched a locker crying, and Amy took you away to calm you down."

The table was silent looking between me and Blaze. I sighed, "Yeah, that's the truth."

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Sally squeaked sadly.

"Nothing, Sal…"

"That's not true...you know it's not." Sally despite our distance looked me straight in the eyes and it made me emotional again.

I quickly stuffed my face with food to prevent any further conversation. It was out there, and now I have to deal with it. _I need to run a few laps._

Shadow came which helped shift the attention off of me, thank Chaos.

"Silver, you need to come to the house, I need to talk to both you and Sonic," Shadow demanded.

"Um,-" Silver got interrupted by Rouge.

"Oh?~ Whose this?" Rouge smirked peeking behind Shadow was a shy wolf.

"K, don't worry about her. Anyway-"

"Rude as always, come on out sweetie, we don't bite." Rouge purred.

The wolf stepped out from behind Shadow, one of her eyes covered by her bangs. She didn't say anything or smile, but the bunch blamed that on her shyness.

"What's it like working with Shadow?"

K shrugged, "Like working with someone who's been given piss in their cereal."

The group laughed which made K smirk, but Shadow growled, and grab K's arm. "Just come home tonight!" And walked away with his partner.

"Shadow does act like someone's pissed in his cereal." Sally giggled.

"Poor girl." Knuckles sighed after laughing.

"Well I know one thing, she is definitely invited to join this club." Rouge cooed. "I could give her some pointers and poof, Shadow finds love."

"Eh, just leave 'em be, if it's meant it's meant to be." I smiled.

"I'm surprised _you_ aren't his partner, Rouge." Blaze raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, things change. I feel like we just need our space, and being a school is enough. Plus, Knuckles doesn't trust me alone with other men."

Knuckles pouted as his cheeks flared. "Well…"

Rouge giggled at his cute expression and hugged his arm revealing her cleavage. "I love you Knuckie."

"Do you all have nicknames?" Amy piped up.

"Yeah, mostly due to Sonic. Mine it Burn Toast." Blaze sighed.

"Hot-head, Knuckle-Head, but Rouge calls me Knuckie."

"Weed...head." Silver sighed, muttering Knuckles gave him that name. "Or Silv."

"Bejeweled." Rouge shrugged, not really caring. "I really like jewelry."

"You already know mine." I smiled.

"Princess, Sal, and Miss know-it-all." Sally sighed, glaring at me.

I snickered. "Yes, I gave her those names."

"Well, Sonic calls me Ames, and Shadow calls me Rose. Though, I don't really like my last name."

"Hm, how about Rosy?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, Rosy, that's perfect for this little rascal." Knuckles reached over and ruffled her bangs.

Blaze almost snickered, "R-Rosy the Rascal."

"Ooohhh!~," We all said in unison, like it very much, except for Amy who turned red.

"I-I don't like that name at all!" She covered her face embarrassed, even though I found it cute I decided to be mature...for once.

"Ok guys she doesn't like it, let's just stick with Amy."

All agreed except for Knuckles who shrugged, "I'm still gonna call her that."

"..." Everyone stared at Knuckles.

I sighed, "Seriously, Knucklehead?"

"Hey, she joined us, she'll have to deal with it!" Knuckles huffed while crossing his arms.

Silver, to take away the awkward tension, talked about how he and Blaze signed up for drama club. We all gave our encouragement and congrats, I hugged Silver around the neck.

"I know you'll get in, bro."

"Thanks. I'm not the strongest or fastest brother but I do enjoy acting." Silver for the first time in days smiled back at me.

"Being Silver is just enough for me." I smiled sadly at him, seeing the possible self-consciousness Silver has like I do.

"Yeah…" He continued eating, and everyone else at the table followed suit.

"I hope all of you will join us in our protest next week. Eggman hasn't responded back to the petition I gave him an hour ago." Sally said, rolling her eyes.

"Shouldn't you give him a bit more time?" Amy asked.

"How much more time does he need to see that many names and that we want a simple uniform choice?" Blaze said highly irritated, and I guess if I was still in the closet and was forced to wear a skirt I'd be pissed too.

"I mean, he is a HeadMaster, he probably has a lot on his plate." Amy retorted.

Sally sighed, "Fine, if not given a response by the end of the day **then** we'll protest."

"Gonna wear a skirt Knuckie?~" Rouge hugged Knuckles' arm.

"No way, only guys who are pansies wear skirts." Knuckles mocked.

"That's not true. Sonic's gonna wear one." Sally said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Everyone looked at me. _Shit…_

"You're wearing a skirt, Sonic?" Silver looked at me the most surprised.

"If the protest commences," I muttered.

"See Knuckles? Sonic's wearing a skirt." Rouge encouraged.

"So? He's a pansy." Knuckles shrugged.

"What did you say, Knuckle-Head?" I glared at him.

"You heard me _Blue-Balls_." Knuckles smirked at his creative and emasculating nickname.

"Oh, clever, did Rouge say that about you last night?" I smirked seeing Knuckles get angry.

"At least I **have** sex with my girlfriend! I don't run away like a pansy!"

This time I growled, I wish that everyone would just forget about Sally and I. We're history. I made a choice due to the fact that I'm transgender but too ashamed to tell people who have seen me one way and could possibly see me differently if telling them.

I stood up slamming the table. " **Fuck you, Knuckles!** " I couldn't take it anymore and quickly ran off. I needed space from him today. I could have possibly let that slide if Sally **wasn't** there, but she was, and so now she's feeling that pain too.

 **3rd Person**

When Sonic left the it was quiet yet again, but Amy and Sally had a sad expression on their faces. Knuckles was surprised by Sonic's outburst, but brushed it off with a huff. Then cried out in pain from the hard punch he received from his girlfriend.

"What the hell was that for?!" Knuckles yelled.

"What do you think, dumbass?!" Rouge yelled back.

Before anything more could be said the bell rang and the group of friends grabbed their trays and threw away their trash. Rouge and Knuckles continued to argue as they went their class, but Blaze and Silver stayed back while Amy left as well to console Sally.

"You ok?" Blaze asked, quietly.

"Yeah, but not really." Sally sighed. "It seems like the past can't be forgotten."

"Knuckles it just being an idiot." Blaze hissed.

"I'm worried about Sonic, though, even I haven't seen him blow up like that in public." Silver said worryingly. "I guess your break up still bothers him."

"Thanks for making her feel worse, Silver." Blaze said annoyed.

"Oh, sorry, I-"

"Silver didn't make me feel worse, it's actually made me realize something."

Before Sally could explain further, Silver intercepted. "I have to go to the bathroom. See you guys later."

"Bye, Silver." Blaze gave Silver a kiss on the cheek. Sally waved as the gray hedgehog left.

"Blaze, something has bothered me since Sonic and I broke up, and that's about not getting closure. Sonic never told me why he wasn't interested in having sex, why he never fought to get back with me, and it's said how **I** am the bad guy in this situation."

"Then talk to him."

"I want to, but he's always around people. I need to get him alone, where I know, no one will bother us."

"Well, maybe try after Sonic's track practice. He showers in a separate shower than from anyone else so he'll be alone when he walks out." Blaze said, remembering that Silver told her that.

Sally's pupils dilated. "When's the next track practice?"

"I don't know, but I can find out for you."

Sally smiled, "Your the best."

…

 _-That Night, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver's Home-_

Shadow stood in front of his two younger brothers. "I've called you both here tonight because I'm leaving for a mission very soon, and I expect some things from the both of you while I'm gone."

The two looked at the black and red hedgehog in confusion.

"Which is?" They asked.

"Silver I want you to come back home, chores, for Sonic to get up on time, and get the mail."

"Wait wait wait, why the hell do I have to move back in when it was **you** who kicked me out?!" Silver spat in anger.

"Take the invitation or leave it." Shadow shrugged.

"I'm leaving it because I'm liking my new home with my girlfriend." Silver crossed his arms.

"Silv, you live in your girlfriend's _parents_ castle. Not paying a bill, not doing any chores, and you two most likely sleep in separate rooms because he parents are so strict. Am I right, or am I wrong?"

The silence brought a smirk to Shadow's lips, Sonic raised his hand. "When are you leaving again?"

"Next Monday," Shadow said bluntly.

"Nice girl your working with Shads," Sonic smirked.

"Shut up." Shadow went to his room, signaling he was done talking.

"Hey Sonic, when it your next track practice?" Silver asked while taking out his phone and going to his message screen for Blaze.

"Um, Thursday, why?"

Silver texted that information to Blaze, receiving a thank you from her. "No reason." Silver sighed while stretching and heading out the door. "Bye Sonic."

"Hey." Silver looked back at Sonic. "You...you should come back. I'm sorry for not considering your feelings from all that we've been through. I'm sorry for not even asking how you felt. You are harboring so much inside and I know what that feels like, especially when you don't feel heard."

Silver smiled sadly, "Thank you,...but I just need a little more time." With that, he went out the door.

T.B.C.


	12. Miss Understanding

**3rd Person**

 _-Thursday-_

Sonic was standing in front of a wall mirror in his room with his crotch exposed and a tape measure in his hand. "Ok Screwdriver, time to measure ya."

After ordering his packer online Sonic's mind has been on mostly nothing but his lower region and how much it's changed and grown over the course of his hormone treatment. Sonic looked in the mirror in disappointment as his screwdriver wasn't out to play.

"Oh come on screwdriver, we can't measure you if your hiding." Sonic proceeded to rub his clitoris until it was fully erect. "There we go." The blue hedgehog stood there with a proud stance as he held the tape measure in the correct way, and started to measure.

Sonic was scared to hear a loud knock at his door. "Sonic, your package-"

"Don't open the door!" Sonic's face was the same color as Knuckles' fur.

The door was nearly crack. "Fine, it'll be out here, and hurry up we gotta leave for school."

Sonic sighed in relief to hear Shadow's footsteps fading, and looked down to see his turtle went back in its shell. "Dammit."

Sonic pulled up his boxers and quickly went to the door, and could hardly contain his excitement as he tried to look for a pair of scissors or box cutter.

I can't believe it! It's finally here! Sonic squealed in his head. He found something sharp and proceeded to cut into it carefully so not to accidentally stab something. Once opened he was welcomed with plastic sealed bags. One containing Sonic's phallus, another holding the harness, and lastly the pleasure rod. The pleasure rod was used to stick into the packer to make it erect in use for masturbation or sex. Opening every bag he quickly placed the packer in the harness and put it on under his underwear and looked in the mirror while doing so. He got one that matched his tan fur, and the size was 5 inches, the biggest they had for the hedgehog model.

Though Sonic's happy moment was interrupted by Shadow, "Sonic!"

The hedgehog sighed and put on his uniform pants and jacket, now fully dressed except for his shoes. "Coming!" He said as he walked out of the room and into the living space.

...

Sonic was feeling way more confident with his packer secure between his legs, and now he won't be as shy when he used a urinal. He said 'hi' and waved to his friends and others that knew him. He was looking forward to track, with the new packer he wanted to see how it might slow him down a bit, and how he could overcome that. Even on his way to school, he left the packer flopping around caused him to slow down a bit in adjustment, especially since it was a new weight.

"Sonic!"

Sonic turned to the pink hedgehog calling his name. Something looked different about her, she looked more well-rested, less stressed out, and glowing. "You look great." Sonic complimented.

"Oh, th-thanks, hehe, I went to the spa with Rouge yesterday. I feel a thousand times better." Amy blushed.

"What's up?" Sonic asked while walking again.

"I, um, wanted to walk with you to class, and um, ask you something." Amy stuttered.

"About?"

"Um, well, after the protest do you want to, um, have dinner at my house? Mom and Cream really want you to come over." Amy twiddled her thumbs while following the blue hedgehog, her face growing redder.

"Hmm, I don't know," Sonic smirked.

"Wh-Why not?" She looked up at him.

"I don't know, your Mom and Cream want me to come, but it seems you don't." The boy teased.

"I didn't say that!" She spatted.

"So you _do_ want me?" Smirking at the way he phrased it.

"Y-Yes! I do want you!" The pink hedgehog exclaimed, catching a few glances, and after a few seconds realized what she just shouted and covered her mouth really embarrassed.

To her dismay only received a laugh from her crush, and to Sonic's dismay, this made Amy conjure her hammer. "Amy it was only a joke! Amy put the hammer down!" Sonic began to run, but not his top speed because of the people in his way.

"Soooonnnnnniiiiiccccc!" Amy chased him, her hammer fully raised.

Sonic was able to make it into their first class of the day unscathed and casually as he could walk to his seat with no sweat at all. Meanwhile with Amy following minutes behind put her hammer away in annoyance and walked in casual as well, taking her seat, glaring at Sonic. All of the sudden her phone buzzed and saw a message from Sonic.

 _ **Ok, I'll be there. Jeez, I surrender. XD Lol**_

Amy rolled her eyes and looked at Sonic who smiled innocently at her. "You're the worst."

"You know you love me," Sonic winked.

Amy pouted with her cheeks red. _More than you think._ She thought.

…

Rouge was walking to the student lounge when she noticed some posters. "Oh, the summer festival is coming up. I should start looking at Kimonos. I'll need sparkle makeup earrings, new sandals…" Rouge started putting a list on her phone and notified Knuckles who was in an F class at the moment to see later. As she walked she saw Blaze and Sally talking alone as if trying to be in secret.

Today Blaze was wearing a skirt. _Probably couldn't afford any more detentions._ Rouge thought.

Thankfully to Rouge's large ears she could hide and hear some of what they were saying.

"I'm sorry to ask you for your help about this." Sally sounded guilty of what she asked.

"Hey, if it helps Sonic to man up and you two get back together why not?" Blaze said happily.

"Mm, I just hope he takes the bait."

"Sally, you're beautiful, gorgeous, and every guy wants you. You brought protection, right?"

"Yeah, it was so embarrassing though, thank Chaos I wore a hoodie so no one could recognize me." Sally got flustered but giggled.

"A girl's gotta do what a girl gotta do." Blaze said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, if it's one thing I've learned from being with Sonic is that sometimes the girl has to make the first move sometimes."

"Hell, I could've told you that. Silver and I are 50-50, but when I first dated Silv he was super shy but in a cute way. Now, over the years, he's grown a pair."

"I hope he does when he sees me... _naked_."

After a quick goodbye Rouge had no idea what to make of the situation. Blaze helping Sally to get laid? With who?! When?! Apparently it's gonna happen either during school or after based on the way they were talking. Rouge and Sally's relationship was still on the rocks so the bat decided to step back and she'll eventually find out what's going on.

…

 _-5:35 pm-_

Sonic had just finished another lap but was barked to get off the field and shower by the coach.

"Oh come on Vector, just a few more laps," Sonic smirked.

"Get off the field Blue, I'm going home and I don't want you to burn out. Our race is tomorrow and I don't need you breaking an ankle." The croc tossed a water bottle to him.

Sonic caught it and drank it, "You worry too much."

"For a good cause." The croc started packing stuff up from practice and put it in the gym storage room.

The blue hedgehog jogged to the boys' shower room and got out his towel from his gym bag along with shower gel and washcloth. Sonic made sure that he was alone in the locker room completely before stripping nude and going into the shower. He moaned to the warm water and started washing.

…

Sally along with Blaze walked out to the track field and saw that it was empty and almost all students have gone home by this point. The two girls went to the boys' locker room door and scouted the area carefully for the coach or any other person.

"Ok, you stay out here, and I should be less than 20 minutes."

Blaze made a timer on her wrist-watch. "I'm counting you on that."

Sally giggled and seductively swayed her hips into the locker room. Acorn looked around the estranged shower room in comparison to the girls'. It smelled mustier, but to their credit practice did just end. Also, the color scheme was different, but besides that, it was a locker room. Sally looked around and came quickly to Sonic's gym bag that was filled with his uniform and tracksuit. She could tell it was Sonic's because she used to accompany Sonic on his track games and would have custom pins on it that were still on it today. Sally's ears twitched to Sonic's singing in the shower and quickly got to work on taking her clothes off and neatly folded them on the bench. The squirrel knew how long it took this hedgehog to shower, and how to get a man off. That's all the needed to know at this point. Looking into his bag she couldn't help by seeing a piece of fabric that looked familiar to a sports bra, but made of a different material and tighter with hooks to the side instead of back.

 _Why does he have a bra in his bag?_ Sally raised an eyebrow.

Sonic finished his shower feeling the anxiety of the possibility of another guy walking in. He turned off the water after rinsing off and dried his body with his towel, and walked out the shower drying his head.

Sally took a deep breath hearing the water shut off along with squeaky footsteps and turned to the figure in front of her. For only to Sonic to yell in surprise and cover his chest and privates.

"S-Sally?!" _No. No, not like this. I didn't want her to know like this!_

"...Son...ic?" _What….what the hell?_ After the shock had passed Sally stood up in an uproar and yelled at the top of her lungs, "YOU BASTARD! YOU **FUCKING** _LIE_ TO ME?! YOU LEAD ME ON ALL THESE YEARS!"

Sonic quickly wrapped and tied his towel to him securely and tried to hush and comfort the dumbfounded squirrel. "Sally please, please calm down and let me explain. This is all a misunderstanding-"

" **FUCK YOU**! Get the hell off me you, _**thing**_!" She aggressively pushed Sonic into some lockers which made a loud crackle of metal.

The sound alerted Blaze in a bad way and quickly went in. She saw Sonic on the ground in pain while Sally put on her clothes quickly in tears. Blaze ran to the distressed squirrel.

"What happened?"

Sally glared at the blue hedgehog before them. " _That_ happened."

Blaze looked in bewilderment at Sonic, then shock at the shield that was Sonic's towel now rested on the ground behind him, and exposed the secret he's been trying to hide and get rid of for years. The shock didn't get to settle in however as Blaze was dragged away by Sally. Sonic rubbing his sore spots in pain couldn't help, but let out tears of embarrassment and anger at what Sally did and saw.

"Why... _ **WHY**_?!" Sonic felt his dark side trying to escape, but instead, he suppressed it and put on his chest binder along with his school uniform.

Sonic quickly texted Shadow as he exited the locker room and went to the front of the school.

 **Hey, you still here?**

 **No.** Shadow usually sent yes, no, or maybe. Very blunt just like if you talked to him.

 **Where r u?** Sonic had no mood to write out his words full out as his tears blurred his vision.

 **Training. Y?**

 **I need to talk 2 u now! Sal found out!** Sonic panted from crying so hard without breathing through his mouth as he ran to the training building Shadow was most likely in.

 **Room 3.**

Sonic sniffed and wiped his face as he was now in front of the building and walked in. He could only imagine the mess he looked like. The usual front desk woman who was here had gone home to the front door didn't greet Sonic with a 'hello'. Sonic texted Silver that both Blaze and Sally know and to tell Blaze to not tell anyone. The sad blue hedgehog looked up to see K walk by him with a towel over her shoulder, drinking a water bottle. She didn't look at him as she was more into her phone listening to music through her earbuds to see his distress, which in the back of Sonic's mind he was actually grateful for. He went into the room to see Shadow on the ground beside him texting something on his phone, then putting his attention on his younger brother.

"What happened," Shadow grunted as he stood up and brushed off anything on his shorts.

"I-I was g-getting out of the shower and S-Sally was there and she s-saw **everything**!" Sonic sobbed and buried his face in his brother's chest, not caring he stunk of sweat and dirt.

Shadow hugged back sighing, "Stop crying, so what if she saw you, this was gonna come out one way or another."

"I wanted to **tell** everyone. Not **show**! Everyone is going to find out, and everyone's gonna hate me forever.

"You're over exaggerating. Something I think Silver has passed down to you." He groaned annoyingly.

Sonic pushed Shadow off from the hug and looked at him angrily, clenching his teeth. "I'm not over exaggerating! Can't you just put your shitty attitude aside and see that I'm upset?!"

"I see that your upset, you have every right to be, but Sally **is not** going to say a word."

"How do you know?" Sonic muttered.

"What was Sally _doing_ in the locker room anyway?" Shadow crossed his arms calmly.

Sonic was silent as he thought back to the horrible moment, but was dumbfounded to see as he was busy trying to cover himself that he didn't even question why Sally was-.

"Naked…"

Shadow blinked twice, "She was naked?"

"Y-Yeah... **fully** naked." Sonic's cheeks turned red since that was the first time he saw Sally nude. Which in his case was even worse.

"What _girl...naked_ would be in the _boys'_ locker room while classes are over and were trying to do _who-knows-what_?"

Sonic remained silent, knowing what Shadow was trying to say. If Sally were to say anything about what she saw, she would have to explain _how_ found out. Sure she could lie, but that wouldn't be Sally, and in the end, Sonic would know the truth.

The two hedgehogs were interrupted by the wolf that walked in.

"You two done?" She asked while putting her stuff away in her back that was aside from the wall.

Shadow looked at me and Sonic shrugged, "Sorry to bother you during your training...see ya at home…"

…

 **Silver's POV**

I twiddled my thumbs nervously as I awaited Blaze's return. Sally found out. Blaze found out. And what they deal to do with that information scares me. I wanted to text Sonic after he texted me to make sure Blaze wouldn't say anything, but I didn't know what to say other than, **I will make sure of it.**

Suddenly there was an urgent knock on the door, and then an entrance before Silver could say if it was ok for he or she to walk in, but he knows who it was.

"Hey Blaze." Silver sighed.

"How long?" Blaze asked irritated.

"How long what?"

"What long were you gonna keep this from me? Why wouldn't Sonic tell Sally that she is a girl? She's not a lesbian!"

"Because Sonic doesn't identify as a girl, he identifies as a boy, and I'm banned from telling people."

"Sally's gonna be crying to me all night." The cat sighed in exhaustion.

"Why didn't you tell me what Sally was gonna do? I could've warned you." Silver asked, this time the one who is irritated.

"I am in the wrong as well, I know, Sally said she wanted a private moment with Sonic, I didn't know any of what she actually did was gonna happen."

"She better not say anything, that's all that needs to happen." Silver glared at his phone. "I think I need to move back home."

Blaze looked at her boyfriend in surprise but didn't say anything as she sadly got up and headed out to go to her bedroom. "Whatever you wish…"

…

 **Sonic's POV**

I ran to the park and got a few chili dogs to take away the pain and trauma I went through and ate my sorrows away. I didn't want to go to school tomorrow. I don't want to. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I sighed as I sipped my soda to see who it was. Amy. Of course. She still thinks I'm a guy I hope.

 **Hey, are you still going to dinner with us, Monday?**

 **Yea.** I'm texting like Shadow now…

 **Cool...you ok?**

 **Yea. Y?** Oh, Chaos I'm texting just like Shadow.

 **I just want to ask what happened at lunch yesterday**

 _Oh. That._ **Yea, I'm over that. I have other things to worry about.** _Shit, she's gonna read between the lines_! I facepalmed at my choice of words as soon as I hit the send button.

 **So something is wrong?**

 **No.**

 **Nvm.**

 **I gotta go, Ames, sry.**

 _You're just digging yourself into a bigger hole, Blue..._

 **Oh...ok. Sry if I'm being noisy. Goodnight.**

 _I am a douchebag._ I quickly wrote back to her, she deserves better, as well as all my friends. They all need to know the truth.

 **I'll tell you and everyone at lunch, Monday.**

A few seconds later: **Ok. :)**

A bead of sweat went down my forehead. "Well, that worked." I sighed. I got up from my seat near the fountain and threw away my trash and quickly headed home. It was gonna be a hard night to try to convince Shadow to let me miss tomorrow and have a good night's sleep.

T.B.C.


	13. Protest Truth Not Crossdress Ruth

**(Author's Note: I'm sorry for my long absence. It was graduation week and I happily graduated! :) CLASS OF 2018! Also to be honest I didn't have the motivation for a little bit to write anything. I guess I burned out and I needed a break. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and haven't given up on the series. I love you all! Please review! I love reading all of them!)**

 **Amy's POV**

"Mom! Are my pants ready?!" I was pretty much waiting in my room in my underwear in a frenzy waiting for my Mom to finish my uniform pants. Pretty much I had to borrow one of Sonic's pair of pants, but they were a bit lose to Mom said that she tailors them and have them done by Monday morning. Mom walked in with a tired look on her face with a hand full of pins and black yarn.

"Sorry sorry, here are your pants. I ended up making them too short so I had to re-sow the bottoms. Then I had to go on the internet and look up how to do a- nevermind."

I took the pants and put them on. Mom's sigh of relief came when I zipped them up and easily buttoned them. "Thanks, Mom, gotta go." I ran past her.

"Bye, sweetie."

Yes, she allowed me to do the protest and that as long as nothing bad happens I can participate. I went out the door and ran to my stop. This is the latest I've ever been to my bus stop, hopefully, I don't miss it.

 **Sonic's POV**

Inside Shadow's car, before he had to go, I was in the back seat since K, or Kiera, (she told me her name after a while of getting to know her) was riding out with him to the airport.

"I don't wanna go out." I whimpered. The skirt I wore was from Rouge who was about to make it fit my slim hips. It was short, it was breezy today, and I just didn't want to face Sally or anyone she may have told.

"You look great," Kiera mumbled through eating her apple.

"Get out, Sonic. We can't be late." Shadow sighed.

"Can't I go with you?" I pouted as cutely as I could, but it was no dice.

"I'm a boy. I'm a boy." I repeated to myself to give me the confidence I needed at that point.

"Yes, a very handsome, strong, caring boy," Kiera added, looking back at me, smiling.

Yeah, I told Kiera that I was transgender since she barely knew my friends, and she really cared why I was really sad on the drive over here. Also, she has that personality that makes you want to vent to her? Finally, I got out of the car and waved goodbye to the two in the car as they drove off. I walked on campus to see the rest of the student body do a clothes swap. I didn't see a lot of guys wearing skirts when I first walked in, but a lot of girls were wearing pants. I saw some people look at me and take second glances to see one of the fastest on the track team to be wearing a skirt. The wind started to blow and at first, I didn't do anything but then realizing my underpants started to show I pushed my skirt down. I heard some people snicker which made my muzzle flare.

"Yeah, skirts are sexy, but horrible in windy environments." Rouge was behind me, and then beside me as she put an arm around me. Knuckles went on the other side of me and put his hand over my shoulder as well.

I looked down and saw that he wasn't wearing a skirt, as he promised. Though I was highly disappointed. Maybe Silver will wear one? I looked at Rouge and saw that she was wearing pants though.

"Nice pants." I tried to smile.

"Thanks, hon, you ok though?" Bringing a worried look on her face.

"Of course not, he's wearing a skirt. Didn't know you were a crossdresser, Blue." Knuckles snickered.

"I'm not crossdressing. Guys and girls can wear whatever they want." I grumbled.

"Very true, Blue." Rouge gave me a peck on the cheek and we continued to walk together.

"Though, I do feel a little isolated. Not a lot of guys are wearing skirts." I rubbed my arm.

"Well, it's only the beginning of the day. Guys and girls are probably waiting until they get here to change into their attire."

"Yeah…" Though something told me that wasn't true.

As we were about to step inside the school Amy came calling to us running as fast as she could. We waited respectfully as people looked at her as if she was crazy, but continued to walk past us. We greeted each other and continued inside.

"So, skipping the subject of breaking the gender norm through protest, are you guys excited about the summer festival?" Amy chimed in.

Knuckles and I looked at each other and shrugged, then looked at the girls in front of us. "Not really." We said in unison.

"Why not?" Amy said as they both had an annoyed look on their faces.

"We get to dress in kimonos, go to the carnival, get free food on the educational board's dime, and at the end of the day there's a romantic light show of fireworks," Rouge said in defense.

I chuckled, "Looks like Rouge is trying to ask _someone_ on a date." I elbowed the echidna who started to blush.

Rouge blushed as well and pouted, "Whatever, you guys are bogus anyway. Come on, Amy, let's go talk about our spa day, maybe we can even go shopping for kimonos together."

Rouge eloped Amy's arm with her's and dragged Amy forward in the hall. Knuckles and I who were left behind were silent before I started to walk again.

"So, you asking Amy out?"

If I was drinking soda I would have spit tanked it all over Knuckles. "Wh-What?! No! Why would I?"

"Because you like her and she likes you?"

I felt my cheeks blushing and begged Knuckles to quiet it down. "What even makes you think Amy likes me?"

"Um, didn't she get to spend some _alone_ time with you when you lost your shit?"

I sighed remembering, "Yeah? So what? You'd do the same for me."

"No, I'd punch the hell outta you and tell you to get over it." Knuckles chuckled, candid.

Knowing Knuckles for a long time I believed that was exactly what he'd do. I looked at the direction Amy and Rouge had gone. "I don't know if it's safe to ask out a girl right now."

"Why not?" Knuckles was walking to his locker.

"Because, I think Sally still has feelings, and now she's starting to come back into the group. I don't wanna offend her." I said, following him.

"Are you kidding me? Sonic, that was almost a year ago! Get over it! If you're over it, Sally will get over it. You're just sending mixed signals to both Amy and Sally, which isn't fair."

I sighed, "Yeah yeah. So, you going to the festival then?" I tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, got no choice. I better get started on finding a kimono." Knuckles said annoyed and closed his locker. "I'll see you later."

I nodded and waved goodbye to him as I headed to my locker. I left eyes the whole time I was on campus, and they hurt from judgment. I walked as quickly as I could, but couldn't help but be spotted by guys I knew.

" _Hey, Sonic- I mean_ _ **Miss Sonica**_ _. Haha! Your part of the protest I see?"_

I smiled wryly. "Y-Yeah-"

" _Woah, Sonic in a dress?! I see the rumors of him being gay are true." Someone snickered, jokingly._

I didn't face the person who was talking as I got the books I needed out of my locker. All of the sudden I heard a slight click of a camera.

 _Click….Click._

I looked around and saw a hint of yellow. I glared. _Honey Mongoose…_

" _Sonic is a girl? I knew it! No wonder Sally broke up with him."_

I slammed my locker shut, but not loud enough to catch too much attention. All of the sudden the meaning of the protest meant nothing, and I wanted to take this stupid skirt off. I felt someone grip my shoulder lightly. I was about to quickly slap it off, till I heard who was.

"Hey Sonic, you ok? You don't look too good." Silver asked in a soft tone, but despite all the chatter around us, I heard him perfectly.

"No...I-" I was about to break down, but saw Blaze not far behind him and shut my lungs from speaking anymore. "It's nothing."

"You sure?" His eyes showed concern. I tried looking anywhere but his eyes and came upon his hands and saw a rolled up script.

"You get in?"

He followed my gaze and put on a small smile, "Yeah. I did. Blaze on the other hand, heh, is a bit pissed, to say the least."

Silver and I looked back at her who only rolled her eyes and looked another direction.

"...Does she know?" I knew I didn't need an introduction to what.

"Yeah...she does. But I made she wouldn't say anything." Silver put a hand over his heart.

Blaze all of the sudden was right in front of me. "Listen to me hedgehog, I hate liars...but I understand. Silver told me everything you, him, and Shadow had to go through when it came to your abusive family situation, and how you used to be bullied harshly...your secret is safe with me-"

I began to smile, "Thanks, Blaze-"

", but Sally is a totally different story." Blaze finished her sentence.

"...You think Sal would spill the beans? Even though that would mean exposing that she was in the guys' locker room after school hours?" I tried to say in a threatening tone.

Blaze shrugged, "Sally isn't the gossip spreading type, but she was the one making the rumor of you bring possibly gay or a girl float around till this day…"

I wanted to throw up.

"Blaze, you're making him feel worse."

"I'm only telling the truth." Blaze said coldly and walked to her class as the bell rung on cue.

"And that is why you are not in the drama club." Silver sighed and looked at his brother. "Wanna skip today? Or I could get you my extra pair of pants I have in my locker?"

I thought for a moment and took in deep breaths like my therapist told me to do whenever I was having a panic attack. "No...no...thanks though." I felt like a zombie as I thanked Silver for the suggestions and left for my first class. At least Amy would be in there, she could get my mind off of things.

…

Getting into the classroom I was welcomed with howls and whistles from the guys and giggles and whistles from the girls.

" _Lookin good, babe!"_

" _Hey_ _ **Sonica**_ _!~"_

" _HA HA! Who knew Sonic looked so good in a skirt? You owe me 20 rings."_

" _Yo, you the rumors are true?"_

I took one glance at Amy and saw she was upset at the people talking, but I only felt shame as I rushed to my seat. Some people were saying it was only a joke, and that I shouldn't take it so hard, but if they only knew…

The teacher didn't take long to get in and start class, thankfully classes will be the only place I won't have any dysphoria.

…

 **Shadow's POV**

I sighed as I put in my noise canceling headphones to tone out everyone on the plane. Kiera was sitting beside me, reading a book and listening to music. This mission was a little weird. In fact, it heightens my suspicion on what Eggman's end goal is. I started to doze into sleep and dreamed of what our mission objected was.

 _I walked into the Master Emerald quarters secret passageway which I had to be blindfolded to get into by Cubot._

" _You may take it off now Mr. Shadow." The robot commanded._

 _I took it off and threw it on the ground. A wolf who was already there was admiring the Master Emerald. Her tail swaying with interest._

" _Miss Kiera, we must give your mission objective with Mr. Shadow now."_

 _Kiera's ear twitched and looked at the two of us and walked towards. "Wait, what? Robotnik didn't say anything about it being a partnership." I growled._

" _That is precisely why he didn't say so, knowing how you hate working with people. Especially new people." Cubot expressed._

" _Pfft, well you can tell Robot-dick to piss off, and that Kiera can take this mission herself." I started to walk away knowing an alternate exit._

" _This is Maria's mission." Cubot piped up nervously._

 _I stopped in my tracks and turned to him in anger. "What did you say, Scrap?"_

" _It's Cubot…and this is the mission Maria, your friend, was sent on but failed to compete with her teammates._

" _You mean she was_ _ **killed**_ _and the teammates that didn't do_ _ **anything**_ _to help her?" I walked toward him, correcting the story._

" _Y-Yes." He said statically he his programming started to act up a little._

 _I huffed, "What even is the mission?"_

" _Yeah, I'd liked to know too so I can go home," Kiera said, I almost forgot she was there._

" _It's to break into a government base and retrieve something that was stolen from the Robotnik family."_

" _What is it?" Kiera asked annoyed._

" _...A chaos emerald."_

I feel being shaken and I wake up from my dream. I groan in annoyance and take off my headphones and turn to the source. "What?"

"Turbulence. Put on your seatbelt." Kiera said simply.

I sighed and did as I was told by her and not sooner I put on the restrictor the plane started shaking a little. Some babies started to cry, and some new flyers began to panic. "Thanks." I said under my breath."

"No problem tough guy." The wolf smiled, proudly.

I sighed as I looked out my window seeing the gray clouds. _Well, I can't go back to sleep now._

…

 **Sonic's POV**

I started to see more guys in skirts now, and it was close to lunchtime. I was both excited and nervous telling the group. I mean, they love me and I know wouldn't judge me by any means. Hell, Rouge is bisexual, Knuckles knew this, and still dated her. Though transgender and orientation are two different things. The bell for lunch rang and everyone started to gather their stuff and leave as the teacher explained the homework assignment due for the next day. As I entered the hallway it was apparent that I hadn't seen Sal all day. However, she had to be here in order to receive the outcome of the protest later today. Maybe I'll see her at lunch?

"Hey." Or maybe now.

I turned to her. "Hey-"

"Wow, you actually wore a skirt. When you wear feminine clothes it's obvious. And only Chaos knows what's under it." Sally sneered, looking at her she was a mess, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

I frowned, she was drunk, and not the fun bubbly drunk she usually was. "Sally, let's go somewhere a little more private." We were literally in the middle of the hallway, and people started to stare at her.

" **Fuck you, Hedgehog! I gave you my everything and you just...lie...your whole persona is a lie! And I think it's time everyone found out the truth!** " Sally began to sob, causing more eyes, and now ears on us.

"I-I am Sal, I'm about to go to the lunchroom now and tell the gang everything." I trembled, wanting to cry myself.

Sally shook her head dissatisfied. "No...no…I mean _everyone_. Everyone you've ever lied to...including yourself."

"Sally, you're drunk, let's talk about this later, ok? You don't want to tarnish-"

"Pfft...tarnish like our relationship? Tarnish like my love for you? Tarnish like my trust?... You were my best friend Sonic…" Sal began pulling something from her bag, it looked like photos.

"What's that?" I looked at her hands.

"In middle school, I always wondered why your voice was higher than the boys...you were shorter than the boys...and you never used the bathroom at school. I wondered why you weren't interested in dating girls, and why you didn't want to have sex that night...but now it all makes sense." Sal threw all of the pictures that were in her hands and let them flutter to the ground. Each one was class pictures of me before my transition, and before I got away from my parents.

A student picked one up, and quickly saw the resemblance, and passed it around. I tried to pick them up but was pushed as more students picked up and passed my pictures around.

" _Yo! Sonic's a chick!"_

" _Who knew Sonic was actually a dyke in disguise.?"_

" _That fucking freak! I used a urinal beside her!"_

" _Faggot used the boy's locker room too!"_

 _No...no...this can't be happening!_ Sal disappeared, and that was my cue to not be seen as well as I ran to the cafeteria. Hopefully, the news hadn't spread to them yet. I looked around frantically, having a panic attack and finally, I spotted them. I bolted to where they were sitting, and I felt like I was going to puke.

Everyone looked to me in concern.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Amy stood and quickly went to my side.

"Yeah, you look like a truck hit ya." Knuckles jokes. "Haha- ow!"

Rouge hit the side of his head. "Not the time." Then she looked at me sadly. "It's ok sweetie, you can tell us."

I was shaking and I tried to gather the courage. I felt Silver hold my hand. "What happened?"

"I...I'm-" I started to tell them the truth.

" _A GIRL! SONIC'S A GIRL! THERE'S PHOTOS TO PROVE IT!"_ Some guy boasted and passed pictures around to everyone in the lunchroom, including our table which was given to Knuckles.

Rouge leaned in and looked at the picture, and was equally as shocked as Knuckles. Amy was confused and looked at my face for answers, but all I gave her was shock, horror, and embarrassment. At that moment I ran to the nearest trash can and hurled.

 _My life...is over._

…

After throwing up I went to the nurse's office to get away from the chaos and to hopefully get a sick note home. As the nurse checked me out I couldn't help but look at my skirt the whole time, and how feminine I did look. The shock on my friend's faces…

"I think you need a rest along with some soda. You should be fine, you don't have a fever or anything. Simple anxiety." The nurse prescribed.

"Please…" I said in a quiet voice.

The nursed sighed, but after seeing the deadness in my eyes she gave me a concerned look. "If you don't feel good after your nap, you can go home, ok?"

Feeling a little better with the proposition, I nodded weakly and drank some water she gave me earlier. "Thank you."

"Well, I gotta get this nurse report down to the front office and get you that soda. Lay down until I get back, and if anyone else comes in just tell them to sit tight. I should be back in 10 minutes." The nurse stood up with her clipboard.

I laid down on the med bed. "Yes, ma'am."

The nurse left and I closed my eyes, nervous hearing the footsteps go by. I jumped hearing the click of the door once again and saw it was my friends.

"Sonic, what's going on?" Amy asked, even more concerned.

"Is it true you're a girl?" Knuckles asked angry, cracking his fists.

"Knuckie, calm down, this isn't why we came here. Sonic, just tell us the truth, baby."

"..." Blaze looked at everyone scrambling to get their questions answered with her arms crossed.

"Everyone stop!" Silver yelled, and everyone looked at him. "There's...something Sonic has been meaning to tell everyone for a long time, but he was scared. He was scared of something like **this** ," Silver gestured to them and outside, "happening. I didn't tell you because Sonic said he needed the right time to tell you all...so let him speak."

There was complete silence and eyes on me as I sat up on my bed. "I'm not a girl…" My voice cracked terribly.

"Then how does that explain the picture?" Knuckles pulled it out from his pocket.

"...I'm not a girl...anymore." I sniffed and wiped my tears.

 **BOOSH!**

Knuckles picked up and threw a stool at a wall causing a huge hole. " **SO YOU DID LIE TO US**?!"

"Knuckles calm down!-"

"No Rouge, I'm not gonna _calm down_. I'm fucking done." Knuckles left with Rouge following him, saying that she'd text me later.

Amy was shocked by Knuckles' reaction and looked at me as I broke down in Silver's arms. She didn't say anything and simply left Blaze. "They need a moment together, Amy."

Amy simply nodded and disappeared with Blaze.

"Silver, I wanna die! I wanna die Silver! My life is over!" I cried through sobs and hiccups.

"Stop saying that. Your life isn't over, and you'll get justice. I promise." Silver already knew who did this, and the fire was wild all around them. Right now Silver's only fire extinguisher was off on a mission, he'll need to make his own water…

Soon Sonic calmed down and had fallen asleep. Silver knew the nurse would be coming in soon, but he didn't care. His blue brother needed his comfort and protection right now. Silver began to develop tears in his eyes, remembering when Sonic would be bullied, called names, saw him get smacked by their mother, and he didn't say anything. He used to think he deserved it. No one should be pushed this far. No one should _want_ to die.

"I'm so sorry Sonic...please forgive me, ok?" He cried. _I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you!_

T.B.C.


	14. There is no Good POV

**Shadow's POV**

We arrived in our shared apartment about an hour ago and we were unpacking. I looked around the room for security cameras, people standing at the exits, and any triggers or traps that might make us go unconscious. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, and when I came back into the room I saw Kiera looking in the bed sheets.

"What are you doing?" I walked over to her.

"Looking for bed bugs." She said simply and took the sheets off. I watched her swap out the hotel's sheets for her own that she brought along with pillow covers.

I stopped myself from laughing, this was a serious mission and a way for me to avenge Maria. I sat on my bed and sighed. "We need to think of a plan."

"I thought we already had a _plan_." The wolf sat across from me.

"Yes we have a plan, but we need a plan to get the thing."

"Yeah...to be honest, I didn't know that they still existed." Kiera swayed her feet back and forth.

"Of course they still exist, if that was so then the Master Emerald wouldn't be working as it is now." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"That's true…"

"I don't know why Robotnik says that the emerald belongs to his family when originally it belonged to the echidnas or whoever found them first. Their power was unimaginable and could corrupt a person based on the pureness of their heart."

"Well, I shouldn't be the one to touch them then. I ain't fucking pure."

I shook my head. "You're not gonna be corrupt from touching them. You don't know how to unlock the power of them...but Robotnik does, and that's what worries me."

Kiera sighed as she reached for the phone. "Well, we can't think of a plan on an empty stomach." And she proceeded to call room service.

We'd only be in this hotel room for a day, we had to bounce around to lose the tracks of people who know we're on this mission. Going from city to city, transportation, and go on foot when we're close enough. Kiera was right though, I haven't eaten since this morning and it was evening. I told Kiera what I wanted and told her that I would be using the shower first. I got a pair of shorts from my bag and went into the bathroom. I heard her say "Ok" as I shut the door and sighed. At least I have a reasonable partner in all this who don't question everything I do. When I get out of the bathroom I'm gonna check my phone and make sure to check on Silver and Sonic.

 **Sonic's POV**

After wearing a skirt all day, being out to the whole school, and possibly losing my friends, you'd think I'm wanting to commit suicide when I'm thinking about taking part in the track game that's happening in 15 minutes. I changed clothes in the boys' bathroom instead of the locker room, and Silver was outside the door making sure no one came in to ambush me. The door was cracked so we could talk to each other.

"Are you sure about this, Sonic?" Silver sounded nervous.

"Yes Silv, I need to go out there and show everyone why I'm **Sonic** , not **Sonica**."

"...I just don't want you getting humiliated. It took the whole school day to calm you down."

"I'm sorry that I'm an emotional wimp." I finished changed and pushed the door to let Silver get out.

"I didn't say that...I'm just saying you've taken enough abuse for one day. What about tomorrow? Why don't you take tonight as a distraction and prep of what we're gonna do tomorrow?" Silver was always the level-headed one behind Shadow, but sadly I didn't always take his advice to heart because of the way he thought of me.

"I'm only doing the long run and sprint. Then I can tell coach I'm not feeling well and we can bail. How's that sound?" I smiled at him.

Silver rolled his eyes, "Do whatever you want, 'superstar'. Dig yourself a bigger grave. I'll be at the entrance to the field where you come in from."

I nodded and ran to the track field. Right before going out I realized I was still wearing my packer. I didn't like wearing it while running because The packer chafed my thighs because of its size. I peeked into the boys' locker room and saw no one was in there. Probably out on the field, stretching. I went in, quickly took off my packer, put it in the bag, and zipped it up. Since I'd be the first one leaving I wasn't worried about someone picking it up. I ran out and sighed seeing I had made it on time and went over to the coach who looked pissed.

"Sonic! What the hell took you so long?!" Vector yelled.

"Sorry coach, I wasn't feeling too well, but I'm ready."

He shook his head and pointed me to the starting line where everyone was already lined up. I sped to my empty slot and did a quick stretch. I heard some lowbrow commented from my competitors but shrugged it off as I got into running position.

"Ready?" Said the start man. "Set?..." _**POW!**_ When the gun, and we all took off.

Since we went up against schools that weren't as fast runners coach told me to not use my super speed unless in practice. I ran and was able to keep it believably in second, and was going to do what I usually did and boost to first place. However, the first place person was faster than the ones I usually went up against. He looked familiar somehow, but I just couldn't put my finger on what his name was.

…

 **Knuckles' POV**

Rouge wanted me to stay at her place tonight. I was playing video games with her brother and sister after eating dinner. It was nice. It was great to hang out with them and get my mind off of the drama. Rouge was drying her hands when she stepped into the living room.

"Jaiden, Rudy, it's time to go to bed."

The two kids groaned but Rouge shushed them, reminding them their baby sibling was already in bed.

"But we made it to the boss level," Jaiden whined as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, so close to beating it, too." Rudy yawned.

"Yeah yeah, you can play tomorrow. Brush your teeth and get in your jammies. I'll read you a book if you get in there fast enough."

The two sighed and hugged me while saying good night. I hugged back and fist bumped them.

"Don't worry, we'll be it. Just don't forget our strategy." I smiled.

"Shoot, dodge, reload, shoot." They repeated it in unison as they went to the bathroom.

I heard the sink run as Rouge walked towards me and sat on my lap and put my arms around her curvy waist. "Whatcha thinking, hon?"

I sighed, "Your siblings sure take after you. I chuckled a little.

"Well, I'm all they got. Sure ain't our fucking deadbeat dad." She sighed.

"Yeah...he coming home tonight?"

"No, and I don't want him to, but anyway, I was talking about the deal with Sonic. You're not seriously gonna end it with him are you?" Rouge turned her head to face me.

I shook my head huffing, "I don't know."

"Come on hon, I understand you're mad that you weren't told this earlier, but still it was Sonic's choice to tell us when we were ready."

"What if I asked you out on a date and this whole time you thought I was a guy, but to find out I was actually a chick. Wouldn't you be pissed?"

"Yeah...I'd break up with you. But pretending to be a guy when really a girl, and being a boy but with the wrong parts are two different things…"

"Listen,...Sonic and I used to do everything, share everything, and never lied to one another. It's just...unbelievable how he'd lie to me for so long."

"In a way, Knuckie, he didn't lie to you. Sonic _is_ a boy."

"...How do you feel about it?" I reached over and turned off the game with the controller.

"I'm kinda just going with the flow, I'm not mad at him, just worried since it seems he's going through a lot. Fucking Sally outed him to the entire school."

"Yeah…"

"So, ya gonna makeup with Sonic?"

I shrugged, "I guess so."

Rouge smiled and kissed me on the lips, cueing me that I made the right choice.

…

 **Amy Rose's POV**

I've been home for almost three hours now, and I'm in front of my laptop in my bed to do some research on what Sonic's condition is. I've never heard of it before, and I'm a little freaked out, to be honest. I sighed and saw Cream and Cheese crawl on the bed to each side of me.

"What are you looking at, Amy?" Cream looked at my laptop.

"Chao." Cheese cuddled on my shoulder.

"I...I'm not sure." I put in more keywords and a term 'ftm transgender' pulled up. I read more into it and it said it was a person who was born a girl, but now identifies as a boy. The thing is I don't know how that is possible. How can you be an identity as a boy if you have a high voice, have girl functions (period and can have babies), and girl parts (vagina and breasts)?

"Transgender? Oh, we learned about that in health." Cream laid down, relaxing.

"Really? They didn't teach me this at your age." I mumbled and started to smell what Mom was cooking downstairs.

"Yeah, it means, well you already know, you looked it up." Cream giggled.

"Yeah, but, how? How can someone just one day wake up and change their gender? That's not possible...right?" I looked at both Cheese and Cream, they looked more chill than I did. Probably because one doesn't know what I'm even talking about, and the other isn't dealing with what I am dealing with.

The rabbit shrugged, "Why are you looking at this anyway?"

I sighed while rubbing my throbbing forehead. "No reason. Just...curiosity."

"Hehe, it's funny when you lie." She smirked and got off the bed.

Cheese flew and fluttered to Cream and got on top of her head. "I'm not lying, I'm telling the truth. I was curious."

"...Are you going to the Festival?"

"Yeah, I hope so, Rouge and I are going out to shop for kimonos. Are you?"

All of the sudden Cream squealed so high that I had to cover my ears. Her ears flapped making her feet lift off the ground, and her cheeks were pink blushed. "Tails asked me to go! I'm so excited!"

I smiled after getting over the pain ringing in my ears. "That's great, sis."

"Has Sonic asked you out to go?"

I closed my laptop groaning loudly. "No, and by the look on his face, he's not even interested in going...especially now," I muttered the last bit.

Cream had a thinking look on her face. "Maybe I can tell Tails to help push Sonic to ask you out?"

"What are you, my wing-man?" I stood up, hearing Mom call us down.

Cream giggled, "I like the term wing-sis, better."

I giggled as I went downstairs with my sis and Cheese.

…

 **Blaze's POV**

I was in Sally's room trying to console her. Despite her actions, I wanted to know the motive and how she got those pictures. Silver and Sonic were highly upset and whether I think Sonic was wrong from keeping this with us and Sally for so long is irrelevant.

"I feel so betrayed…" Sally had been silent for almost half an hour after she had stopped crying.

"Why." I sighed, exhausted. I may be losing my boyfriend because of this.

"You know why." She narrowed her eyes at me.

I glared back at her. "Why wouldn't you just talk to him about it? Instead of just blowing? That's not you Acorn."

"I know it's not me, but I wanted to get back at _her_ for embarrassing me. All of our memories and moments were fake." Sally's voice cracked.

"They weren't fake. Sonic is still Sonic, isn't he?"

"That's not a _he_...I'm not sure what she is. A lesbian? Butch?" She sighed with her hands covering her face.

"Where did you even get those photos?"

"Connections."

"Connections?"

"...Her parents."

My jaw dropped, and if it was possible it would've dropped to the floor. "Are you fucking insane, they were in prison for child abuse!"

"They didn't abuse Sonic. Based on what they told me Sonic was able to convince Shadow that she was being abused when really she was on discipline and got the cops told on them. Injuries were self-inflicted due to Sonic's depression at the time, and the only thing they forced her to do was to be who Sonic was...a girl."

"If Sonic was a girl then who did you fall in love with _him_. A boy. When you know you're heterosexual. Why does it bother you so much when you're friends with Rouge, a bat that's bisexual, and me, a gender flu-whatever? Why so much beef with Sonic?"

"I never fell in love with you or Rouge. No one ever tried to be my friend before Sonic. They were just magnets to my family's wealth, my status, my clothes and jewelry, and fine dining foods." Sally pointed out to everything as she said it that was around the room.

"I understand Sonic meant a lot to you, and that this was a bit of a shocker, but really, did you have to go this far?"

"No…"

"Good," I sighed, "at least you know that."

"But to be honest…" She turned to me. "I'm not sorry. Not one bit."

…

 **Sonic's POV**

After I finished my races I was able to meet up with that guy that looks so familiar to me. I saw he was talking to someone, shorter, a flying-squirrel, his fur reminded me of Tails. I didn't want to interrupt them, but I really had to book it. I didn't want to bump into any of my classmates.

"Hey, uh, excuse me?" I tapped the armadillo's shoulder.

"Haha- oh, yeah?" Once he laid eyes on me he went wide-eyed.

"...Mighty?" My eyes went wide too.

"S-Sonia?" He cocked his head in confusion of my new form.

I didn't even cringe when I heard my birth name. I couldn't believe it. "Oh. My. Chaos." I chuckled and hugged him. After taking a second look at the boy he was talking to it was his adopted brother Ray. After hugging Mighty I hugged the short, yellow fuzz ball. "Ray you grew so much, dude!"

He grinned and giggled, hugging back. "Hey, Sonny."

"What the hell happened to you." Mighty looked at me up and down.

I chuckled rubbing the back of my head, "Well, I-"

"And your voice!" He interrupted, amazed.

I blushed, "Yeah, testosterone changes you a lot."

"I can't believe it, I thought I'd never see you again-" All of the sudden he punched me in the arm.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" I muttered my pain so that the coaches didn't hear, and somehow his punch hurt worse than Knuckles'.

"That's for leaving without saying anything." He glared while crossing his arms. Ray, mimicking his brother's actions.

"Ok, listen, I can explain." I looked over to where Silver was and he wasn't there which scared me. "Later."

"What?" He blinked confusedly.

"You have your phone?" I said in a hurry.

"No, it's in my-"

"Ok, give me yours, I'll text you later." I got mine out of my quills. One of the perks of being a hedgehog.

"Um, ok?" Mighty gave me his number and I put in my phone.

"I'm sorry to ditch you again, but it's an emergency that I leave right now. See ya!" I sonic dashed away, leaving a speechless Mighty.

I rushed into the locker room after not seeing Silver, and see I my bag...opened. My heart skips a beat after I slowly walk toward it while looking around to see if anyone was in here with me. After making it to the bag I open it and look through it at first calmly, but after realizing what was missing my cheeks flared red, and I looked through it in a panic.

 _No...NO! Where the hell is it?! Where is it?! Please Chaos no, please don't like one of the guys have my-_

"Looking for this, _big boy_?~" The guy chuckled.

I slowly look back to see Jet the Bird, with his brother Storm, and a few other guys. Jet was holding my packer in his hands.

"Shit," I said under my breath.

"What do we have here? Is this how you **fuck**? You really want to be a boy, don't you? Fucking fag!"

His words stung, I walked towards him. "Just give me it back."

Jet threw it to Storm who went to the other side of the locker room. Storm caught it and started making gagging noises as if disgusted touching it. I ran to him, elbowed him in the gut, and it made him release my packer using my super speed. I caught it to only receive a punch in the face.

"Don't **fucking** touch my brother, you **queer**!" Jet's words echoed the room, and I sat on the floor, holding my now bruised eye.

Thankfully, it didn't turn into a dogpile on me as they said something about tomorrow as they left. I shivered terribly as I went to my gym bag quickly and stuffed my packer in it, and zipped up my duffle as I left the room.

 _Where the_ _ **hell**_ _is, Silver?!_ I started to text him, only to see him coming out of the bathroom when I was about to hit send. I threw my bag at his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He picked up the bag with his psychic powers.

"Where. The hell. Did you go?" I growled.

Silver nudged towards the boys' toilets sign. "I had to poop. You were talking with someone so I thought I had time."

I groaned as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "While you were busy _pooping_...more guys found out that I was trans!" I yelled at him.

"How?" He looked astonished and confused.

I shook my head blushing and crossed my arms. "It doesn't matter how, but I could've been dead in the locker room. I thought you were gonna be there for me."

"Sorry Sonic, fuck, I had to use the bathroom." He hugged me, but just pushed him away.

"Let's just go home...I need to sleep this day off." It's been a while since I've felt this feeling...depression mixed with uncertainty and anxiety.

T.B.C.


	15. It Gets Better

**Sonic's POV**

I put Mighty's number into my phone when I got home last night and I started texting him this morning when I woke up. We exchanged our life stories are I left, and I ended up telling him in a lengthy text block how much of a horrible time I've been having a school.

 **Mighty: Wow, I can't believe it.**

 **Sonic: Yeah, I know. My life is pretty much ruined.**

 **Mighty: Well, maybe we can hang out sometime?**

 **Sonic: Yeah, sure.**

 **Mighty: There's this seasonal festival coming up. Wanna go?**

 **Sonic: I wasn't planning on it. I'm getting sick of people staring at me.**

"You still texting, Mighty?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, I never thought I was gonna see him again." I smiled and tried my best not to tear up.

"So, ya gonna tell Eggman about what Sally did?"

I glared at him, "As if he'd believe me, Silv. Come on."

"It doesn't matter. You should tell him what Sally did, and the bullying you've encountered. I won't be with you for the whole school period, and I promised Shadow I'd protect you while he's gone." After he said that he parked the car.

I angrily got out and got my bag from the back seat. "Sorry for being a burden."

"Sonic, that's not-"

I slammed the car door and rushed inside. I guess I'm going through this day alone. Well, at least till I see my friends.

 **Silver's POV**

I sighed and slammed my head on the steering wheel, causing the horn to sound, but I didn't care. So I stupidly kept the car horn blowing until I heard a knock on the car window. I looked up and saw Blaze on the passenger sighed. I waved at her, trying to smile, and unlocked the doors. She came in and closed the door and sighed heavily.

"Day going wrong already?" Blaze purred.

"Yeah, I'm worried about my brother."

"I think Sally is done causing mayhem, but sadly the damage is done."

I growled, "How are you friends with her?! Even after all that she's done."

"If I told you I was actually a man right now and showed a biological penis, wouldn't you be pissed?"

"...It's not the same?"

"How? How is it different?"

"Because crossdressing and transgender are two different things. Trust me, it took me almost 6 years to figure that out." I shook my head.

"But wouldn't you be mad?"

"...Yes."

"Well, that's how Sally feels right now...and the thing is, even after finding this out I don't think she's over her yet."

"Him."

"What?"

"Him. You referenced Sonic as a her. It's him, he, and his."

"I see."

"Please don't misgender him in front of him. He really needs the support of all his friends right now...I was lucky enough to get him to go to school today. When he's home he's just a dark cloud...depressed, and so quiet." I started to shake on what Sonic might do if bullied and neglected for so long. Sonic was never the one to do self-harm or think of suicide, but the highly looking happy ones are usually the ones that are the saddest.

"I'm sorry." I felt Blaze's hand rub my back, and I found myself sobbing in her chest.

"Blaze...what am I gonna do?" I had no answers, no solution.

"Your gonna enjoy your day, go to drama club, and we'll have fun with Sonic after school."

"I'm the brother of Sonic the Hedgehog, the outed trans student, I'm gonna be a target too. How can I enjoy my day?"

"You'll have me to protect you. Plus, you're stronger than you think. If you want someone to go away just give them a little _push_."

 **Sonic's POV**

I had just talked to the coach and quit the track team. It broke me, it saddened me, and it felt like I left a piece of me when I left out of Vector's office.

"Hey, Sonic!" I looked and saw someone I've seen around but didn't know.

"No, I'm not gonna show you what's in my pants," I said tiredly. I've been asked that repeatedly from the moment I stepped into this school.

"Um, not what I was gonna ask-"

"No, I'm not showing you my chest, no I'm not a girl-"

"No no, I just wanted to ask if...you wanted to be in our club?" He handed me a flyer. I hesitantly took it and read it to myself.

"Please join us in our next Queer-Straight-Alliance meeting at 2 pm in room 216. We stand for supporting all LGBTQAI students as well as educational and alliance value for straight/cisgender students." I looked confusingly up at the person, and they stood there smiling kindly, and waited for me to finish reading patiently.

"I...um, I'll try to make it, thanks. How come I've never heard of you before?"

"Well, we're very exclusive, as you have witnessed people at this school isn't up for different. Also, we try not to bother the popular people." He blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Me? Popular?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you are popular."

I smirked, "I don't see it that way but thank you, I'll try my best to make it."

He nodded and quickly walked away. Looking around me I saw people point and laugh, some not even trying to hide the mean words that they were saying. These people that used to idolize me are now treating me like dirt just because I'm not...I wasn't born...they way they thought.

I went to my locker, which had not-so-very nice names on it that started with "F", "B", and "L". I'd have to get some soap and water later. I can't believe none of the teachers have said anything yet...I miss Shadow.

"Sonic." I turned to the voice.

"Hey, Amy." I tried to put on a smile while blocking the view of my locker as best as I could, but apparently, she saw it already and pushed me out of the way.

"...Who did this?"

I put a hand on her shoulder. "It's nothing, Amy. Just some guys getting a few laughs."

"A few laughs?" She squatted my hand off of her. "This isn't funny."

I hated to see that her smile was gone. I frowned, no longer showing my smile now. "I know…"

Amy looked around to see the people around us whispering and laughing. She grabbed my hand and lead me away. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The principal, who else?"

I stopped in my tracks which forced Amy to stop as well. "No. No no no no no, Amy. Egghead will never believe me. Plus, I-"

"If you'd stop calling your superior 'Egghead', maybe he will believe you. And besides, you can't protect someone just because you, used to date them! She's ruining your life."

I was silent and shook my head. "It's not-" I stopped myself, we were in the middle of the hallway after all, so I pulled Amy into an empty classroom. "It's not that I'm protecting Sally. I'm protecting myself. If I blab to Eggman I could be the number one target for getting top students expelled."

"But that was their choice, Sonic."

I couldn't tell Amy, I couldn't tell her that I was ashamed of who I was and half-heartedly believe that I deserved the abuse. For lying to everyone I've ever known, for not saying who I was really was all the time. But why isn't Amy mad at me?

"I'm sorry, Amy. For lying to you."

Amy blinked confusedly and cocked her head sideways. "You didn't lie to me."

"I-I did." I took a deep breath. "To you and my friends I lied...and now they…"

"Sonic, I didn't know what transgender was, or what it meant when you first told me. So I was confused along with the others when it was revealed. But I don't hate you for not telling me, it's personal, I get it. No one really comes out and says: 'hey I have a penis/vagina', do they?" Amy blushed while saying the terms for male and female sex organs, and I couldn't help but laugh at her cute face.

"I just...feel so alone." I then remembered the QSA group meeting today and thinking that maybe that going there would help. The bell rang and Amy and I continued to talk about how our days were gonna go today. I told her I had somewhere to be at break time. I didn't want to tell Amy that I was going to the QSA group, I just wanna be a guy in front of my friends and not the a...transgender guy.

"Oh ok then, maybe we can study together later?" Amy suggested.

I nodded, "Yeah, my place this time. That'd be nice." I smiled again, and so did she.

"Oh yeah, my Little Sister and Mom want you over for dinner soon. They, really like you." Amy blushed again.

I chuckled, "I really like them too. Speaking of your little sis, she's been getting Tails to persuade me to go to the festival." I smirked.

"O-Oh, really?"

"Mmhm."

"I get why you don't want to go now, with all the drama and stuff, but I-"

"I'll go."

"Huh?"

"I need some distraction, and some fun with a friend is a good distraction. I'll just have to find a-"

"Kimono?" Rouge purred from behind me and hugged me, wrapping her arms around my bound chest.

"Rouge is making me wear one, well, the male version of one." Knuckles appeared beside me, not looking in my direction.

"Uh, can you give me the website or store, Rouge?"

"Of course." She finally let me go and went to greet Amy.

I looked towards Knuckles who was looking at the girls. "Hey, Knuckles."

He nodded. "..."

"I'm sorry, ok?"

"..."

"I just-, I know finding out this way was hard, and that we always told each other everything-"

"Yeah, we told each other everything. If you told me you were a chick that liked to dress as dudes-"

"I'm **not** a **chick** that likes to ' **dress up'** as a dude! I'm a **dude** that dresses the way I feel comfortable! You fucking asshole!" I growled.

"Oh, _**I'M**_ the ASSHOLE?!" Knuckles finally glared at me and grabbed my shirt, ready to punch me.

"HEY!" Rouge tried pulling Knuckles away and Amy pulled me away. The testosterone in me wanted to clock him, but nothing good would come from that.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" People that were in the classroom and in the halls were chanting.

"What is going on here?!" Eggman, a man I hadn't seen in a couple of weeks, the voice boomed and caused the whole crowd to become silent. His eyes laid on me and Knuckles, who still had a grasp on my shirt. "Sonic the Hedgehog. I should've known…"

"Eggman."

He growled at his nickname and pointed down the hall. "You two, in my office, **NOW**!"

"But nothing even happened, Mr. Robotnik!" Amy piped up. He glared at her.

"Do you want to join them, Miss Rose?"

Amy fell silent and sighed. I didn't blame her, this isn't her fight anyway. Knuckles let go of me and I went to the oval man's office, knowing the shortcut by heart. Knuckles followed soon after giving Rouge his bag since they had the same first class together as well.

"Sonic-" I heard Amy call after me, I tried turning around but Knuckles kept pushing me forward.

 _I'll see her later._ I thought.

 **Amy's POV**

Something fell out of Sonic's pocket when he walked away, I tried to give it to him, but I guess he didn't hear me. I'll give it to him later. I sat down in my seat, saddened that Sonic got in trouble for no reason, but also thought this was a good thing. A chance for Sonic to come clean and tell the HeadMaster what's been going on. It seems whether it's a hero school or a regular one teenagers are cruel. I looked at the flyer that Sonic had, read it while the teacher started class by explaining how fighting is wrong unless it's on the battlefield against evil.

' _QSA, an LGBTQAI group...educational value for straight and cisgender students, all are welcome? Today at 2 pm.'_

As the crowd around me subsided I thought to myself as I headed to class. _Did Sonic gonna come to this? Well, whether he goes or not I should go, it'd be a good thing to come and get more educated on things like this...I don't fully understand Sonic, and it seems none of our friends know either. Asking Sonic would be a touchy subject, so maybe asking a group of experts and other students could help me educate the others._

I folded up the flyer and put it in my pocket. I took notes that Sonic would look off of later when we study over at his house. That reminded me, I'd have to ask Mom if that is ok over text message.

 **Third Person**

Kiera and Shadow had moved from the hotel that they were at before and were now in a military base where their mission was held. It was supposed to be an undercover mission, but use force if needed to get the object needed.

Right now they were in an army van in soldier gear and ID as every other soldier was wearing. They weren't seated next to each other on the van at all so as not to draw the suspension and did not give body language that brought attention. The vehicle parked and soon the back door opened showing all the action that was happening around them. Everyone in the van got out in an orderly fashion and marched with their weapons to where they needed to go, but two, who easily went in another direction.

"Woah," Kiera mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"My first time doing this sort of mission."

"I see, well keep your cool, let me do the talking, and follow my lead."

Thanks to their helmets that covered their faces there was no one they passed that saw them as outsiders.

"So, wanna continue the game?" Kiera looked around.

"What game?"

"The 'get to know you' game. We left off after Maria, and I left off after my family life."

"Well, I don't know if it's the right place to be-"

"SOLDIERS!" A general was now in front of the two teens.

They both put their weapons down and saluted. "Sir, yes sir!"

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" He barked in their faces.

Shadow spoke, "We're on patrol duty sir, we're heading inside the command center, sir!"

"At ease soldier, get on your merry way then." The general left and yelled at other soldiers that passed by.

Kiera took a deep breath but saw Shadow wasn't slowing down. She sighed and quickly followed, "So you said that this was the same mission Maria went on?"

"...Yes, but she was with more people, different strategy, and most of the people on her team disliked her, sabotage."

"Damn, why did she go...why would her grand-dad send her out?"

"That's what we're gonna find out." Shadow glared ahead, walking even faster.

…

Knuckles and Sonic stepped out of Eggman's office still giving each other the evil eye. They went out into the hallway grumbling.

"Great, now I have detention because of you," Sonic grumbled.

"Because of me? No! You lied to me, you lied to all of us!" The echidna had tears in his eyes. Hurt tears.

"Knuckles…"

"Tell me why. Tell me why you hid it since middle school."

"Because what I have in my pants doesn't identify me, my birth name doesn't identify me, and I just wanted to be **Sonic** , because I was always **Sonic**. Ok?" Hurt tears were in his eyes too.

Knuckles shook his head, "How can a liar also be my best friend."

"I didn't lie about who I was just what I am." Sonic felt exhausted and far away from happy. "I'm sorry for lying ok? Can you forgive me?"

"Sure, whatever." He walked away and didn't look back.

Sonic wasn't sure where he was going but knew that he had been gone for a whole block period and had better go to his class.

…

 **Sonic's POV**

I walked into the room where the club meeting was being held. I looked around to see a lot of people I have never seen before, they weren't people that stuck out from the crowd, I mean, some did, but really Mobians at this QSA meeting. The guy that introduced me to this club saw me enter and went to greet me.

"Hey Sonic, glad you could make it. Come come, the meeting is just about to start." He smiled kindly, much kind look than most the looks I've gotten today, and dragged me in by the arm, lightly.

People who recognized me gawked, whispered, and stared. I had to sign a sign-up sheet where new members or visitor would put their name and contact information, after that, I was lead to a circle. I saw that the meeting was a lot of chairs in a circle, I sat down beside the leader and an empty chair.

"Ok, I think that's everyone, let's start the meeting yeah? Let's introduce each other."

I listened and looked to the people who introduced themselves. Pretty much you gotta state your name, your sexual orientation (optional), and the pronouns you prefer. It was my turn but a familiar pink figure entered before I could spout my name.

"Sorry I'm late, can I still join? I got lost, I'm still getting used to this building." Amy looked around frantically to make sure she barged into the right room. The leader came to her and greeted her nicely as he did me, and escorted her over.

Amy saw me and sat next to me she smiled widely and hugged me tightly, "Hi Sonic", Amy then was given a clipboard and she wrote on the sign-up sheet as she was told.

"We were just greeting ourselves, you stand or sit, you say your name, sexual orientation, and your pronouns." The leader of the club stated.

"What's sexual orientation and pronouns?" Amy asked quizzingly.

"Sexual orientation is who you like and pronouns such as she, he, they, etc."

Amy finished writing in the sign-up sheet and stood up as she put it aside. "Oh, well my name is Amy Rose, I like boys, and my pronoun is 'she'. I came here hoping to be an ally to a friend of mine whose being bullied for who they are. I want to learn more about this community in order to help them, and others in the future." When she sat down everyone clapped including me. I knew who she meant when she said she wanted to be an ally to a 'friend' that was being bullied.

I looked at her and she looked at me. "Thanks for coming Ames, even though I didn't tell you about this meeting?" I raised an eyebrow, how did she find out about this place, she isn't-

"Sonic." The person beside me tapped my shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Your turn."

"O-Oh, right." I stood up clearing my throat. I was a little flustered as it was dead silent in the room all of the sudden, and all eyes were on me. It wasn't the first time saying my name, but it was the first time telling who I _really_ was. I jerked at a sudden touch of my hand and saw Amy grabbing it gently in support. She was mouthing: 'It's okay'.

I sighed, "I am Sonic the Hedgehog, I am straight...transboy, and my pronouns are he, him, and his."

I got a few claps as I sat down, but I literally didn't expect any claps for just telling a few people who you like and what you are. But it did feel nice to see some people aren't against you.

Throughout the meeting, we went through that LGBTQAI stand for, and expressing how gender and sex are two different things. This was important because people liked to see the transgender community mixed in with sexual orientation. At the end of the meeting, everyone clapped, including me, and people got their stuff to go to their next class. I slang my bag over my shoulder and was about to walk out with Amy. I was halted by the leader though. Amy was gonna wait with me but I told her I'll see her later and that I'll text her. She nodded and walked away with a smile.

My cheeks felt tingly as blood rushed through them, and my heart race. _Amy…_

"She a friend of yours?" The leader asked, smirking.

"I…" I had no words. Yes, we were friends but lately…

"Anyway...I pulled ya aside to say thank you for coming and that I hope you come to the next meeting. Not only that, but I know what you're going through. These hallways have ears, the internet, while amazing, can be a horrible thing, especially to people like us...anyway, despite all that I will tell you what I was told when I first came out to the world, and I was going through the very same thing." He closed his eyes and smiled somberly.

"What?" I blinked confusedly.

"It gets better."

T.B.C.

 **(Author's Disclaimer: It's been a long time, hasn't it fans? I'm sorry, you're all probably pissed, I'm sorry. I have no excuses other than I'm lazy. I'm going to college August 16th, 2018, so yeah, another roadblock on this story, and it seems to be getting started, right? Anyway, how am I? Well- ok you don't care, you just want a time stamp on the next chapter. Hopefully, I can give you one last chapter before school starts, if not I apologize again. I guess I just burned out after 14 chapters. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and following/favoriting this. LOVE YOU ALL!)**


	16. A Mighty Bad Day

**Sonic's POV**

"Wow, sounds like you've had a bad week." Tails began drinking his smoothie again as I had told what's been going on with me for the past week and a half. He already knew that I was transgender, he was my brother after all, even though we weren't blood related. Not to mention Tails was young, and would least likely to judge. He was actually fascinated by the thought of being in body of the opposite gender you identify with and constantly asked me questions the first few meetings we met after that.

I breathed out a heavy sigh, "Yeah, but ain't that bad, Amy and I have been going to QSA together. It stands for, 'Queer-Straight Alliance, and we go one or twice a week. I've been learning more about who I am, what I am, and how we can educate others in a good way."

I watched as Tails looked at me, then smirked with his Tails fluttering with glee. I raised an eyebrow and blushed as I realized my voice sounded as if I was in-

"Sonic's in loo-ove. Sonic's in loo-ove!~" Tails teased.

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Am not."

"Are too."

"Tails, I really can't be, 'in love', right now, even if I _was_." I rolled my eyes as I rested my head on the table.

My brother from another fox-hedgehog cocked his head in curiosity.

"Right now, I'm not the best person to be around. I'm teased, called names, tossed out of bathrooms and locker rooms." The more I thought about it, the more dangerous school seemed to get. It wasn't everyone, just people who were already my rivals, but now knowing this secret they have a reason to actually hate and attack me even more.

"Well, isn't Amy hanging with you now?"

"Yeah."

"So even though you guys aren't in love, she's still standing by your side."

My cheeks felt like they were on fire. I tried to retort but I had nothing to say, and Tails wouldn't hear me anyway, he's head was so big by the way he was smirking at me.

"What about you and Cream?"

Tails finished his smoothie and stood up from the table to throw his cup away. "Looks like we have good taste in women."

…

 **Amy's POV**

I had just gotten my lunch from the line. I usually carry a lunch Mom makes for me, but she was busy helping Cream with a project last night and forgot, so she gave me some lunch money as a compromise. To be honest the lunch here isn't that bad from what I've heard. I went to the table we usually ate at. I heard the usual comments from the crowd about Sonic and how I'm now classified as a 'lesbo', even though that's not true.

Ok, first off, Sonic identifies as a man, so that means if we were together, it'd be a heterosexual relationship.

Second, we even aren't together.

I sat down to see Rouge and Knuckles arguing about the whole Sonic situation. I wish that we could all be friends again. I feel Sonic either being in QSA, study hall, or training with Tails is not a coincidence. Though, I feel I shouldn't push it.

"So, how was QSA, Amy?" Blaze asked, eating her usual healthy meal, I swear I need to be on her diet.

"It was fun, you should come, Blaze, they talk about binary and nonbinary, gender issues, and how society shouldn't classify us because of gender stereotypes."

I saw Blaze crack a smile for a split second, but I think she frowned because Silver was right beside her, and she didn't feel like coming out as non-binary yet. I mean, I don't know if she is, she could just be a tomboy. Thankfully, Robotnik came to his senses and now girls and guys won't get in trouble for wearing either a skirt or pants. I haven't seen any guys wear a skirt, but I've seen a few girls wear pants, and of course Blaze has been abusing it.

Either way, Silver didn't frown as I spoke. "Sounds like fun. Maybe Blaze and I will come after our mission."

I took a bite out of my taco."Mission?"

Silver nodded, "That's why we got to this school. Missions and we earn money from those missions. Robotnik assigns us to missions when they are available, and when we graduate we make our own base and do our own missions and makes as much money as we want."

"Oh! Can we be in a base together when we all graduate?" I smiled, wagging my tail. Being with these guys after school would be amazing.

Rouge and Knuckles must have stopped arguing without me noticing and clocked in on the conversation.

"Sure we can be in a base together. Knuckie and I will be gone too Sugar, so we won't see each other until the festival." Rouge pouted as she said the bad news.

My ears bent down, "You guys too?"

"Don't worry, Rosy, you've got other friends." Knuckles said as he ate his food.

"Yeah, but it seems I barely see you guys," I said in a quiet voice.

"Seems like you don't mind when you hang out with Sonic." Knuckles said under his breath, but everyone heard, including me.

I went on the defensive, "Sonic's my friend, just how he's your friend too, Knuckles. Why does it bother you so much? You're not even giving him a chance to explain himself."

" _Him_. Ha!" Knuckles mocked.

"Amy's right Knuckles, it's about time you just accept it. If not, just don't have Sonic as a friend anymore and stop hanging out with us." Silver said in a serious tone that made me happy that he was his brother.

"I hang out with who I please, Pothead."

Silver raised his hand which was glowing and focused on Knuckles. Soon Knuckles was beginning to float, and the echidna started to panic and rage.

"Silver! Let me down!"

Silver smirked, and the people around us started to laugh and pick at him. Once Silver felt that he was in a reasonable height and was teased enough he nodded. "Ok Knucks, I'll let you down."

The glowing aura around Silver's hand and Knuckles vanished and Knuckles started to fall.

"AAAHHHHH!" Rouge leaped from her seat and expanded her wings. She took flight at a blink of an eye and caught him.

"I got ya sweetie." Rouge, though not liking how Silver dealt with Knuckles was happy to see her boyfriend get a lesson taught, and knew if she didn't catch him that he'd be fine. The two got on the ground and Knuckles narrowed his eyes at Silver. He felt like jumping over that table and doing the unspeakable, but knew that if he did, he couldn't go on the mission with Rouge.

"You better watch your back, Pothead."

"You better watch yours, Hothead."

"Wow...is Silver ever like this, Blaze?...Blaze?" I looked at Blaze and noticed that the aura around he was very hot, and the way she looked up at Silver...oh.

Blaze took Silver's arm and whispered something in his ear. Silver immediately lost his bad ass attitude and his face turned red now. As the attention drove off of us, and Knuckles and Rouge left the cafeteria, Silver slowly turned his attention to me.

"Uh, sorry Amy, Blaze and I have to do something before class."

 _Thank Chaos he's being vague, I can only imagine, and I don't want to._

Blaze continued, "See ya later, Amy. Thanks for the QSA recommendation."

They quickly left to find somewhere private. I continued to eat my lunch and was happy that Blaze and Silver weren't as distant as I thought they were when it came to personality wise and really did love each other.

 **Shadow's POV**

We've circled around the door that we need to go through several times. The first time we saw that you need a password and an eye can authorization to get in. Then two soldiers that told us that they were suppose to surveillance this floor. Kiera told them to buzz of and to take it up with the general. After that we spotted at least six security cameras down hallway.

As juvenile as it seems I took some gum and blocked each camera lense, then Kiera used her hacking skills to get into the door. We quickly had to take our the scientists and soldiers in there, but one guy that was hiding hit the silent alarm right when Kiera knocked him out.

"Shit", she cursed, "We got 1 minute, max."

The emerald was in a secured-strong glass cylinder. Information such as the energy pulsing through it, what kind of energy it was, and other stuff that wasn't familiar to me. However, that rock was the last thing on my mind, I went to the computer and put in a flash drive. Robotnik was hiding something, and fucking dammit I was gonna find out. I types away in the computer.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Soldiers are coming and your trying to find out the wifi password?!" Kiera quickly shot at the glass, angling away from the chaos emerald. No dice. "Dammit, bullet proof, of course. Gonna have to hack my way in."

Kiera quickly went to the door and may it do no matter what password you put in you couldn't get in. As we both tried to get the info we needed to get both the emerald and the top secret info about the emerald and the history of it, banging and shooting at the door was too hard to ignore and start to make Kiera panic.

"Shadow I think-" The cylinder around the emerald finally rose, the wolf sighed in relief despite the people wanting to kill her just behind a few feet of strong bullet-proof metal doors. "Finally."

As she bagged the emerald I was still scrolling through all the information. All I've seen so far are weapon details, armor upgrade, army base locations, nothing out of the ordinary, then finally, bingo. , , . All getting saved onto the flash.

"Shadow, hurry your ass or I'm leaving you to die!" Kiera was opening an air vent since going through the doors would be suicide, but not the hardest thing I've done in my life. A lot of blood, but this is just supposed to be an infiltration mission.

Once I took the flash drive from the USB socket I quickly helped Kiera open the vent and we both crawled through it. I heard the door blast open a few seconds after we crawled through and felt a beads of sweat building up in my helmet mask. I'm not afraid to die, but I'm not ready to leave yet. Soon the vent split into different ways.

"Where should we go, Shadow?" Kiera asked hurriedly. We were pretty sure they had sensors and cameras in the vents and would soon find where we are.

I panted as I tried to gather my thoughts. I looked out a vent that gave me a small view of the hallway. I remembered it from our way in. "Left."

Kiera followed my directions which caught us at a dead end with another vent, and we had no choice if we wanted to get out of here. We had to go back to where we could turn around, and I got in front of Kiera and kicked the air vent open. While hanging upside down with Kiera holding my feet I shot at the soldiers that were there waiting for us. We got out of the vent and exited quickly.

We had two ways of exiting. Slow and cool or quick and crazy. On one hand, they don't know who we are, on the other, if weren't walking away from where soldiers are supposed to be called then it looks suspicious.

"Let's go." Kiera reloaded her gun and kicked the door open and immediately shot the guards that were patrolling the door.

 _Quick and crazy it is. But hey, I guess we deserve a little fun._

I reloaded my gun and followed suit, we needed a vehicle to escape. Soon the sound alarm was blaring, making my ears hurt, but more driven to run faster. Soon, all of us who were wearing the same attire but our faces covered ran and shot at us and ran towards us. We were accurate in shooting and quick at finding cover and dodging.

"Kiera, you saw that jeep near the entrance?!" I yelled over the gunshots.

"Yeah!"

"We gotta jump from cover to cover before those fences close!"

Boxes of cargo and other boxes and vehicles were conveniently placed, but there was a long stretch that had no cover that leads to the jeep, and there was no time to waste guards were called to close the gated fence to stop us from leaving.

"Ready?!"

Kiera nodded and we both ran for it, not looking back, praying that we didn't get shot. We didn't as we jumped into the jeep and the keys were still in the ignition. Kiera jumped into the driver's seat. As if we would worry about seat belts in a time like this. Kiera hit the gas once I was fully in and went through the gates.

"Damn, can't believe we got away with that."

"We didn't." I looked at the side mirror and saw jeeps and helicopters hot on our tail. At this rate, we'll be caught.

Kiera looked at her rear view before it was shattered by a bullet that was shot at us. "What are we gonna do?"

I closed my eyes and tried to think. Some much chaos...chaos...CHAOS! "Kiera, where's the emerald?"

"In the bag." She handed it to me, looking at the road and behind us frequently.

I quickly took it out and felt the stone in my hand, and closed my eyes as I concentrated. I've only ever done this once. I was taught this only once.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

…

I was able to teleport us back at our hotel. Kiera said that she'd get rid of our outfits and jeep while I packed our stuff as well as the emerald, and contact Robotnik that we got what he asked for. While she was gone I did as I was told, except for calling Robot-dick. I was on my laptop and was reading through the information from the files I've saved onto the flash drive.

 _The Robotnik family has been working with the military for decades. The science behind bio-fusion, turning organic matter into robotic designs has been an ongoing achievement of the Robotnik family._

 _Soon a power source that had been paid off and taken away from the Echidnas was in the hands of the Robotnik's until the government saw what true power the emeralds._

 _Once there was evidence of more than one emerald it became a chase to who would collect them all._

 _The fight for power lead to the annihilation of the Echidna population, though there are some living today, most were turned into robotic slaves or killed from fulfilling their roles as protectors of the Master Emerald. The final and largest emerald on planet Mobius._

 _The truth to the Echidna demise has been hidden from history books and historians, though speculators still leak._

I closed my eyes as I thought about Knuckles and his family. Then I looked at the journal beside me as I clicked on another file. Maria's journal. I stole it as the janitor cleaned out her locker the day she died. She also put in her speculations, questions, findings, and clues to what HeadMaster Robotnik was doing with the Master Emerald. It was underground for more reasons than just powering the school.

 _Maria's Log Book_

 _June 11, 2xxx_

 _I asked my uncle Robotnik why he was always working even though it was summer time. He said it was the good of the school, but he was always secretive. After my grandfather died I was sent here to live with him, and now I have to attend the school my uncle is HeadMaster of._

 _August 4, 2xxx_

 _I see there's a lot of animal Mobians here. To be honest I think I'm the only one here that's human. Not that there's a problem with that, but me being the only human and being the HeadMaster's niece, I've been quite the target, but I've made friends. A few girls are nice to me, and I've met this boy named Shadow. He's really quiet and mostly let's me talk, but I know he's listening in interest, not boredom._

I smiled, I went further in date in the journal as well as looking into Robotnik's recent research and plans.

 _December 17, 2xxx_

 _I was calling for my uncle, telling him that I was leaving for Sally's Christmas Party. I couldn't hear him, but last saw him in his office. I wasn't allowed to be in there when he wasn't, and I always had to be called in first even if the door was open. I opened the door and he wasn't in there. I took this chance and snapped pictures of all information laid on the desk and left. I will jot it all down later. My heart is racing._

I looked at the files.

 _Experiment 11232: Subject is a dog that was a student at this establishment, and has been kept in a stabilizing chamber for 3 years, and was put into the robotizer._

 _Subject still alive, organically._

 _Once completely robotized it retained all memories._

 _It seems that the host's brain is not robotized, keeps memories, and emotions._

 _Objective: Keep the abilities of the individual. Erase memories and emotions to keep in control._

I closed my laptop at the sound of the door clicking. I sighed in relief to see Kiera looking exhausted and pissed.

"Why the hell are you just lying down with your computer? We gotta get the fuck outta here. You tell Robotnik?"

I took a deep breath and stood up from the bed. "No."

She raised an eyebrow. "I just spent the last hour and a half trashing a _military_ jeep and burned **two** _military_ uniforms. Do you know how hard it is to do that without seeming suspicious during the day? And I come back here seeing you sitting on your ass and you haven't even called-"

"We can't call him, we can't give him this emerald, we have to lie and say they didn't have it."

"Oh? And why is that, Big Boy?"

"I have just uncovered something that could turn us all into mind-control robots. As crazy as that sounds, giving Robotnik this emerald will have him one step closer to doing so."

"One, I don't believe you, and two, if we don't give him anything then we don't get paid, and I have an agenda. What'cha gonna do to compensate?"

I huffed, "I'll think of something."

She patted me on the side of the face, "You better, Big Boy. Now let's get the fuck outta here."

 **Amy's POV**

I was heading to meet up with Sonic one last time before leaving the school. The buses were running, ready to take us home, and I couldn't help but see an emotionally dead squirrel getting textbooks out of her locker. This was probably a bad idea. This was a dumb idea, even after all that she's done.

"Hey Sally," she didn't look at me, "how are you?"

She sighed and looked at me, trying to pull a fake smile. "Fantastic."

I knew that much. "Everyone seems to be going on missions now. I can't since I haven't been given enough training."

Sally closed her locker and sighed, "I'm sorry to be rude Amy, but is there an end goal to this conversation? I need to go to a student government meeting."

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry, I just, wanted to ask if you wanted to come to the next QSA meeting? I know you're mad at Sonic, maybe because you don't understand-"

"Excuse me? The last thing I need to hear is that, especially from you. You barely know our situation."

"I know feelings are raw, but please hear me out, it might help you get closure." I pulled out a spare flyer from my bag and handed it to her. Part of my job is to help educate others and spread awareness about the club to those who need it.

Sally took the flyer with a huff, quickly scanned it, and then looked up to me. "I'm sorry I snapped. I'll come when I have time."

I nodded and hurried to the buses. So much for seeing Sonic one last time today. I wanted to know if he was going on a mission too. Oh well, I'll see him tomorrow. He told me this morning that he was going to hang out with a childhood friend. I hope he has fun, he really needs it.

…

 **Sonic's POV**

Silver said that he was going to spend the night with Blaze, meaning Mighty and I will have the house all to ourselves with no interruptions. Amy said that she wanted to meet up with me, but she texted me that something kept her, and that she had to go to the buses, so go on without her. I ran home, took a shower, got dressed, and set up the game console and snacks. Mighty could be coming any minute and my heart was beating as if I was in a race. I haven't hung out with him in such a long time, and I'm so glad he's not pissed at me for leaving with no warning.

My phone buzzed and got a text from him.

 **Mighty: Omw. Close. Sorry, track practice ran late.**

 **Sonic: It's ok. Get ready for lots of snacks and games.**

 **Mighty: Lol, can't wait.**

The doorbell rang and I smirked as I walked to the door, still texting.

 **Sonic: Wow, you were closer than I thought. Opening the door now.**

I open the door.

 **Mighty: What do you mean? Turning corner now.**

I look up and see no Mighty. "...Mom...Dad?"

My parents scanned my new masculine form, heard my deeper voice, and their expressions showed nothing but disappointment and anger. "Sonia. Pack up, you're coming home with us, **now**."

T.B.C.


	17. Shadow of a Doubt

**(Author's Disclaimer: Hey, I'm so so so so happy with the recent comments/reviews I've been getting lately. I'm actually provoking EMOTION from people in real life just from reading it, and that's powerful to hear and know. Those of you who don't already know I am an FTM transgender just like Sonic is in this series. Not everything he's going through has happened to me (yet), but I have been bullied a little, not understood, and rejected because I am trans. Not a good feeling, but I have gained a lot of support and friends via the internet and irl. So, I just wanted to give thanks to all the support, but also your opinion on if I should change the summary of the story. I've been getting reviews that people thought that this was an Amy centered story and that the summary made it seem it was sonamy focused. I know that sonamy could push some people away, but I want people to know this is sonamy, but not the main focus, so may find other aspects they may enjoy. So, it's up to you guys: "Should I change my story Title and/or Summary? Or keep is the same?" Tell me in your next review, and stay tuned readers! I read all your reviews and love every single one of them. *tears up* I can't believe I inspire people.)**

...

 _ **-A Week Before-**_

 **Sonic's POV**

 _ **Group Chat:**_

 _ **Sonic: I'm in the waiting room guys, I hope my test work and everything is ok.**_

 _ **Amy: I hope so too. You deserve it, S-kun.**_

 _ **Knuckles: Bye bye boobies.**_

 _ **Rouge: Knuckie shush, Sonic, good luck honey. 3**_

 _ **Blaze: Tell Silver I to answer his, and yeah good luck.**_

 _ **Sonic: Silver has his phone on silent, it has to be when we're here, but I'll tell him.**_

 _ **Blaze: K.**_

 _ **Amy: Love you Sonic. 3**_

 _ **Knuckles: Haha! Amy loves Sonic!**_

 _ **Sonic: I love both you and Amy equally, Knuckles. Well, Amy a little more becuz she isn't a knucklehead.**_

 _ **Knuckle: Fuck you.**_

 _I snickered as I put my phone away. Yeah, Knuckles and I had patched our beef with each other. Misunderstanding, lies, and betrayals are terrible feelings in a friendship, and thankfully we were able to work through it...in a wrestling match. He won, well, I let him win, and we were able to laugh about it and become friends again after he was able to brag to everyone that he beat me in wrestling._

 _Where am I? I'm in the waiting room of the doctor's office. My therapist has given me the 'ok' to my doctor, and now it's all up to my health to see if my body will be stable enough for the surgery on my chest. Silver was here as my adult to in me off since my parents are in jail and Shadow is off on a mission right now. I wish he was here, but this mission was important to him so I let it slide. Besides, I'll tell him all about it when he comes back._

" _Excited?" Silver asked, his eyes glued to his phone as he was texting Blaze._

" _Yeah, nervous though, what if they say I'm too young and my body isn't mature enough yet."_

 _Silver shrugged, "Next year you'll be 18, so you wouldn't have to wait long regardless._

 _I sighed, a year was a long time for me. I wanted to have a flat chest and recover before graduation. There's this senior trip that my friends and I had planned to go on, and I wanted to be able to show off my flat chest when the summer heat became too unbearable._

 _My feet annoyingly taped to the floor repeatedly and fast. The doctor came out of the room and looked at me and my brother and came towards us with his clipboard._

" _Mr. Sonic Hedgehog?"_

 _My brother and I looked at him, but I nodded. The doctor turned his attention towards me and necked back towards his office. "Come with me? Your brother is allowed to come too."_

 _We both got up and followed him through the skinny hallway. The department was small, and the smell of sanitation and plastic plagued my nostrils. As we entered the room I sat on the paper covered table while Silver sat on the chair. The doctor read to me my results which were normal for what I've been doing physically: running, working out, but also eating a lot to compensate. He went into how my testosterone was in my system from the shots I've been taking, and the changes I've been going through will continue since my puberty isn't over till around 21, but even then I'd have to continue shots to keep staying this way._

" _Everything sounds well and dandy, but am I am to get the surgery?"_

 _The doctor smiled as he looked me in the eye, "Yes."_

" _..." I was speechless, Him saying yes repeated in my mind, I looked at Silver and realized he was smiling and was saying words I couldn't understand at the moment. Tears burned my eyes as I was sad and happy at the same time. Sad that Shadow wasn't here, happy I was healthy. Sad that people at school were still making fun of me being trans, but happy there are people in this world that accept me and will help me in any way they can. Sad that Sally and I may never be friends again, but happy I'm finally getting the surgery. There was only one thing I could say to the doctor at that point, and it was: "Thank you so much."_

 **-The Present-**

 **Shadow's POV**

Kiera and I were at the airport, waiting for our plane to be reading for boarding passengers. We had an hour left of waiting, which was said on the big screen that had all of the flight info. At this point in the mission, it was ok to turn our phones on and tell our loved ones that we're ok, and that they couldn't take our life insurance. Kiera was on the phone with her mother and younger brothers while I looked through my messages. Tons of messages from Silver and just two from Sonic, and one from...Dad? I quickly scrolled through the messages with Silver first. I knew that they have been out of prison for at least a year. They've been calling me from this number since they've been out of prison. They tried to see what school we're going to, where we are, and trying to take us back to live with them. I was 18 at the time so I was in the clear, but my brothers weren't, so I put them under the radar best I could. I didn't dare tell my brothers because we have enough to worry about. I wasn't planning on taking any mission any time soon, so I'd was always home. I'm 19, soon turning 20. Sonic is 17, and Silver is 18, going on 18 and 19 next year. There would no need for any of them to be taken away for them being minors. But of course, the one time I do leave this year, _they_ message me.

The messages from Silver were the backlash against Sonic's secret being told to the entire school.

 _Sally, you bitch._

There was consistency through the messages, so I stopped after message five. Then I went into Sonic's. The first one was that he hoped that I made it to my hotels safe, that he wished me luck on my mission, and that he loved me. I almost pulled a smile but knew the next message made my heart sink.

 **Sonic: Shadow, I know you can't read this till it's too late, but MOM AND DAD are BACK! They're taking me away Shadow, I'm scared! Silver is at Blaze's and isn't answering his phone. They said if I didn't come with them then they'll report you, and you'll be in trouble for leaving a minor at home. I know you didn't need any more strikes on your record, so I went with them. In the car with them now. Please get me ASAP! Silver can't do anything since he's a minor still. HURRY!**

I nearly threw up. I didn't even want to read the message that my parents sent, but I knew I had to. Before I could hit their message notification, Silver's Caller ID covered my screen. I sighed and swiped left, then slowly put the phone to my ear.

"Silver,-"

"They have him."

I looked up at the info flight screen as Silver explained the scenario from his perspective. That he was with Blaze, they were _napping_ , and that he didn't hear his phone ring.

"Silver, I need you to calm down." My brother's voice sounded tired and dry as if he'd been crying for hours.

"How can we be calm in a time like this?!"

"Listen, I'm not even on the plane yet, there's nothing we can do until I come home. Just keep talking to Sonic till I come back."

"...Ok."

We hung up and I pray that the plane gets here faster than what's posted.

 **Sonic's POV**

All of my boy clothes they burned. Thank Chaos I didn't pack all of them with me, nor did I tell them about my hormones or post date for my chest surgery. As soon as Shadow comes back everything will be back to normal, right? Right? My parents made sure that I wore a skirt to school, but Silver brought me pants and I changed in his car before heading to school and changed back before my parents picked me up. Students were still making fun of me, especially seeing me wear a skirt when I got into my parent's car.

I felt like a doll, and that my mom and dad were the kids playing with me. Picking out my clothes, telling me how to fix my quills, and naming me what I hated. A doll.

"Sonia?" Mom was in the kitchen, I could hear the sink. I was in my room with just shorts, chest binder, and a tank top on.

"Sonia!" I refuse to answer to that name. My dad explained that they got a job and their community service has proved that is able to take care of me again. Now it's up to child services if this is a suitable home for me, but they won't be here to inspect till a month has passed.

"Sonia, I know you hear your mother calling you!" My dad's angry voice isn't as scary as it used to be. I know that he can't do anything too insane, they are trying to keep me after all.

I heard my doorknob being turned furiously. "Sonia, open this fucking door right now! We're tired of your shit!"

My heart pounded fast. I don't know why. What more could he do to make things worse for me? QSA hasn't helped because I was ashamed of my situation and decided to keep it to myself. My friends felt there was something wrong with me, but I have just been ignoring them and pushing it under the rug.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

I'm surprised the hinges to my door are still sturdy. "If you don't open this door right now you won't have a fucking door at all! And trust me, once I get in there you'll be fucking sorry!"

"Is that a threat?" I pipe up confidently, but my voice cracks.

"What the hell happened to you, Sonia? You were this amazing, smart, and beautiful girl. Now...now you did who knows what to yourself, and now your mother and I have to fix you before it's too late."

" **THERE'S NOTHING TO FIX YOU MORONS! I'M FINE! IT'S YOU WHO ARE THE FREAKS!** " I barked loudly, my teeth clenching, and my darkness seeping through my skin. If I stayed here any longer, I'd open that door myself and do something that'd probably land me in prison for the rest of my life, and these two dick bags that are my parts weren't worth that.

" **WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TO?! THAT'S IT! NO PHONE FOR A YEAR! AND YOU'RE GETTING AN ASS KICKING!** " I heard his feet thump loudly to the garage to probably get his toolbox.

I couldn't take it anymore. I got out my suitcase and grabbed all of my clothes and belongings. I couldn't go to Silver or Shadow's house. That's the first place they'd look. No, I don't want to be found, I want out of this dollhouse. I can't stand being someone I'm not anymore.

I texted someone who I know has my back, and also my parents will never find me. I then took hold of my bags and leaped out my bedroom window and ran off.

 **Shadow's POV**

I cursed as I got out of the plane, it took us a whole day to get back, and jet lag wasn't being nice. My headache was relieved by an aspirin Kiera gave me, and I walked quickly to Robotnik's office. The emerald was tucked in the back of my car. I went over the story of what we're gonna say to Robotnik quietly as we were the only ones in the halls. Kiera nodded understanding but still a bit pissed they weren't getting paid, however, he kept reassuring her, but on the other half of his mind he was freaking out. Silver and my parents had just texted me about Sonic's disappearance, along with not coming to school at all.

 _Sonic, I swear to Chaos you better not be dead._

I knocked on the HM's office. "Come in, come in." He hoarse.

As we walked in I could smell cigarette smoke. Kiera pinched her nose after coughing. "Smoking during school hours, Robotnik?"

"I always smoke on a job well done." He looked at me smirking.

"Well, you might want to put that pipe down, because there was no emerald there."

Robotnik frowned immediately, still smoking the pipe, but less enthusiastic. "Oh, really?"

Kiera spoke up, as planned. "Yes sir, we searched the whole building where we were instructed the emerald would be, but we compromised for looking too suspicious and were forced to leave. Luckily we weren't hurt or had our identities compromised."

"Hm, my team was wrong then?" I couldn't read his eyes because of the light's glare on his glasses, but I kept my stone face. He didn't know shit, and as far as he knew, neither did I.

"Not surprised. Might want to get those robot's programming checked. Better yet, why not build yourself a girlfriend and step down? Aren't you in your 60s?"

Robotnik puffed smoke in our direction. "I know you're lying to me Shadow."

"When have I ever lied to you?"

"Never, which is why I can tell when you're bullshiting." I huffed. Never heard him curse before. "I know you know that I sent Maria on this very same mission."

"Yes, which was suicide for her and you know it."

"You can think what you want to think about what happened that day, but you know that Maria asked me repeatedly to go on that mission. She was asking questions to answers she wasn't prepared for, but she kept digging, and eventually that digging ended up being a hole for her grave."

"Shut your fucking mouth!" I growled and balled up my fists.

Robotnik didn't flinch at all but smirked. "Now, that's the Shadow I know and love."

Why was he smirking when he knew I could snap his neck and walk out this door without a second thought. Then I heard clicks of guns behind me. I turned my head without turning my body and saw students, their eyes in a trance as if hypnotized, holding guns ready to shot with the safety off. Kiera raised her hands, trembling a little, but still trying to keep her cool.

I turned back towards Robotnik, with my hands still at my sides balled up. "You fucking bastard...you set her up. All because she wanted to know the truth you sent her on a death mission!"

Robotnik puffed out another ball of smoke in my direction. "I'm only going to ask one more time. Where's the emerald?"

…

Kiera and I walked out of the school with our hands raised. Students were out of class at this time so there was nothing but stares as we made our way out to the parking lot to my car. I even saw Silver trying to come up to me.

"Shadow, what's going on?!- Gack!" One of the Hypno-kids gun-barrel punched Silver in the stomach.

"Stay back."

"You fucking prick-" The other Hypno pointed the gun to my head. I growled as I quickly froze and stared at him.

"Students stand back or receive a detention." Robotnik bellowed casually.

I stared at Silver as Blaze helped him up and checking to see if he was alright. I was only able to look him in the eyes for a second before I was prodded to continue forward.

 _Robotdick is gonna pay._

We made it out to my car and I popped the trunk and removed the stuff that was hiding the emerald. I took it out in all its glory, and then I held Kiera's hand. "Once I give you this, promise me that you'll pay Kiera both my half and let her be. She doesn't know what I know."

Robotnik extended his hand. "We'll talk about deals _after_ I see that this is actually real."

"Oh, it's real, and I can prove it." Without giving anyone a chance to react I held the stone up high as it quickly began to glow. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Robotnik's eyes were wide once he recognized what I was doing. "NO!"

I smirked, and we were gone.

 **Silver's POV**

"You ok, Silver?" Blaze asked as Shadow disappeared through the entrance doors.

I grunted, holding my stomach. "We need to go help Shadow." I saw Rouge, Knuckles, and Amy and quickly went to them. "Guys, I think Shadow is in trouble, we gotta go help them.

"You crazy? You heard what Robotnik said. If we get involved we get detention. One more strike and I'm off the wrestling team." Knuckles complained while crossing his arms.

"Knuckles, this is no room for argument. We gotta help him. He's our friend." Rouge frowned.

"Come on, Knuckles!" Amy said, hyped.

Knuckles groaned and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

The five friends rushed to the door to only see Shadow and Kiera disappear in a blink of an eye and Robotnik yelling. Once he turned around and saw that we were there he yelled for us to come to him and tell him what we saw.

"We need to get out of here," Blaze said, her expression as if she knew more than we did about the situation.

We all started to run towards the exit, but the gates closed shut in an instant before we could make it. I quickly used my powers to make Blaze, Amy, Knuckles, and I fly. Rouge had wings and we went over the gate. I saw that the force field had been activated right when we were out of bounds, and I sighed in relief that we weren't caught in it. Wait, Rouge?

"ROUGE!" Knuckles yelled, but unable to break free from my psychokinetic powers.

Rouge was banging against the force field. I turn landed on the ground and Rouge did the same, we tried punching, Blaze set a spot in the force field a literal blaze, Amy used her hammer, and I tried to use my powers to overpower the field. I was able to do so, but it took a lot out of me. A small opening was widening, Rouge squeezed through, and immediately I stopped and collapsed into Blaze's arms.

"Rouge, oh Rouge." Knuckles hugged and caressed his girlfriend, and...crying? "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Thought I was a goner for a second there."

All of the sudden police sirens were heard.

"Uh, we might be if we don't skedaddle," Amy said, looking in the direction of the noise.

I grunted as I tried to stand on my own two feet. I was too weak to fly us out of here, we needed another way. Then all of the sudden as if Chaos was listening to a car pulls up and the driver rolls down her window.

"Get in," Sally says with no hesitation and unlocks the doors.

"Uhh." I was highly confused as everyone started to get into the car, and Blaze pulled me in.

Sally floored it on the gas and speed down the street.

"How did you-?" I was interrupted.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"How?" Knuckles said dumbfounded.

"I was planning on going home early today when I saw Eggman and Shadow along with that wolf girl in the parking lot. I thought nothing of it as I drove off, but as I looked in my rearview I saw the gate close quickly, and then I saw you guys try to escape, so I pulled around after much self-confliction." Sally was silent after answering all of our questions.

"So, what now?" Amy asked quietly.

"We go to my house. Shadow is most likely there. We need to know why Robotnik is doing. Whatever it is, they will be after Shadow." I pulled out my phone and texted Shadow. Asking only one thing since I didn't know his position right now.

 **Silver: Where are you?**

 **-text read-**

My knee bounced up and down like Sonic does when he was impatient, then my mind went to Sonic still being missing. I sighed and switched to Sonic's account.

 **Silver: Where are you?**

 **-text unread-**

 **Shadow: Home, but hurry, we gotta leave as soon as possible.**

The middle brother trapped in the middle of all the drama and NOT knowing what's going on. Yep, the story of my life. Sally pulls up to my house and I get out first once I see Shadow's car in the driveway. I walk in with everyone rushing behind me and closed the door. Kiera and Shadow were in the living room, looking like they had just had an argument. Kiera's head was down, her face buried in her hands. Shadow sat up, facing us as he was sitting on the couch. His arms and legs were crossed.

"We don't have much time, we have to leave." Shadow finally muttered.

"Then stop wasting time and tell us what's going on. We almost got **arrested** because of you!" Knuckles growled, holding Rouge's hand protectively.

"Just be lucky that you made it out before the school shut down. Now that Robotnik has been exposed, he's not holding back, and he's gonna use **every. Single. Aspect.** He has."

"Shadow, please stop putting us in the dark."

Shadow stood up and showed us a something green that was in his hand.

"Is that…?" Rouge's started, her eyes gleaming in desire.

"A chaos emerald?" Knuckles finished, eyes amazed. "I thought those things were gone for good." He said, shocked.

"That's what the government and Robotnik wanted us to think." Shadow looked at Kiera. "Again, we have to leave, this is the first place the police will come to, to find us."

"We have to come with. Robotnik saw us see you leave, he's after us too." I said, holding Blaze's hand protectively.

Shadow nodded and looked to the rest of our friends. I have found a location that'll be suitable for us for the time being. It'll be temporary, but it's somewhere we can collect our thoughts and think of a battle plan. I will chaos control you all to your homes. You have 15 minutes to pack your things. Don't talk to your parents, don't tell them that you're leaving, don't say anything. Text me if you're done packing early."

My heart was pounding a million beats per minute it seemed. So much happening so fast. I didn't even notice when all my friends were now gone. I quickly went to my room and packed my things. As I went to the bathroom to get the hygiene stuff I looked at Sonic's hormone shots and couldn't help but pack them too, as well as Sonic's clothes and other stuff. If we find him along the way at least he'll have his things.

"I hope he's ok," I said to myself.

…

 **Sonic's POV**

I turned off location along with my phone completely so that my parents couldn't track me. I went to Mighty's house. His parents were really nice when I explained to them my situation. They said there was nothing that they could do if my parents knocked on their door, but I told them I'd handle it if that time came. I also told them that I was transgender since of course, they remembered my likeness as a child. They were completely accepting and even said: "Welcome to the family, son."

"Thanks again for letting me crash here," I said after winning another round of mortal kombat. Ray was playing with Mighty and me, but his mom told him he had to go do his homework.

Mighty smiled despite losing to me a third time. "No problem dude, it's just great we could hang out in the end."

"Yeah, that day was crazy." Mighty ended up arriving right when I was getting in the car with my parents. I had no time to explain as I was forced into the car by my dad. The look on Mighty's face was devastating, but he understood once I texted him the situation.

"I'm also glad that we found each other again." He got on the bed and laid down.

I guess he was tired of losing, so I turned off the console and tv, then sat on the floor with my back facing the bed. "I'm surprised that you're so cool with me being this way."

"There's no choice but to accept you. Your **you**. Whether your Sonia or Sonic, you're still the person that was my friend since kindergarten. My first crush too."

Yeah. Mighty and I were never a thing, but I knew he liked me. To be honest he was my first kiss as well when I was still called Sonia.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I turned my head to face him and I saw he was looking down towards me as well.

"Nah. I have a checklist and none have filled the list."

"Wow, picky." I snickered.

"Do you have a girlfriend? Or are you into guys?" He asked.

"Uh, I've only had one girlfriend, we broke up, and I kinda have a thing for this girl right now. I've never had a crush on a guy before." I shrugged.

"Have you ever kissed a guy?" He smirked.

"No, besides you."

"Aww, I'm flattered. Did you like it back then?" Mighty repositioned himself on the bed.

"I don't remember much about the kiss to be honest. We were young, I wasn't Sonic yet, and I only did it because you dared me. What, you trying to turn me gay/bisexual?" I chuckled.

"Mmmaybe?~" He leaned in close to me all of the sudden.

"Wait, what- mmm?!"

All of the sudden his lips were on mine. I didn't pull back since I didn't want to be rude to the guy that was keeping me safe from my parents, and I can always explain to him I'm into Amy right now and don't want to be in a relationship right now romance-wise. Though, he didn't stop. Actually, the kiss got more and more intense. The position was awkward since my head was turned and now tilted up because Mighty was still on the bed. The armadillo stuck his tongue inside my mouth and swirled it. I grunted. He was good, but I don't want this. I finally had the guns to pull away and we were both panting.

I wiped my mouth and looked up at Mighty who was looking pretty proud of himself. "Mighty, I'm not-"

Ray burst into the room. "Sonic! Your school is on TV. Shadow is being chased by police! Hurry to the TV!" Then the flying squirrel disappeared. Ignoring the situation with Mighty right now I got up and dashed downstairs in a millisecond. Mighty and Ray's parents were in the living room as well, their eyes glued to the TV, and soon enough so were mine.

A reported was seen outside the school on the steps right in front of the entrance doors. "At 2 pm today Shadow the Hedgehog and Kiera LoneWolf had just come back from a high-profile mission, but then attempted to attack and kill the HeadMaster because they wanted more money. Once a couple of students tried to rescue the poor principal, they made their escape, and the school was put on lockdown as a result. Here's the HeadMaster now with more details."

The reporter then handed the mic towards Eggman. "Thank you, Miss Reporter. Oh, it was horrible! Safety is the number one priority of our school, and I was willing for my life to be taken if it meant all these students would be ok at the end. But thankfully our students are trained to protect citizens, in this case, myself, and now we have expert police looking for the culprits."

"How long will the school be on lockdown?" The reporter asked.

"Until the students who almost killed me being arrested. All students are being prepared to be sent out on this mission as we speak."

"Wow, all these students are very special, being taught at a young age how to fight for our world and someday aid people in a crisis like this."

"Exactly." Eggman smiled proudly.

"Well, that is all the time Mr. Robotnik was able to provide and must go back to the important task at hand. This is Emerald City News at Emerald High Academy, closing out."

I went upstairs and went into the guest bedroom I've been staying in since being here. I started packing my stuff and turned on my phone to text Shadow. "Where are you going?" Mighty asked, standing in the doorway looking worried.

"I'm going to find my brother. Also sorry, I'm into someone else right now, the kiss was nice, but I hope we can still be friends."

T.B.C.


	18. A Long Beginning

**Sonic's POV**

Leaving Mighty's house took longer than I thought. Just how I am having one more person accompany me than I thought, and what did I think?: None. Mighty brought up the point that it wasn't safe for me to be zipping and zooming throughout the city. Eggman is after my brothers, so it wouldn't far fetch that he'll be after me too. As much as I hated this, he was right, so I would have to be undercover. Not only that, but I don't have a car or driver's license. It'll take forever for me to reach my brothers and friends on foot while trying to be sneaky.

"I have a car, I can drive," Mighty said as I was sitting on the bed with my packed stuff.

I shook my head, shocked, "Mighty, no, this isn't your problem. I'll just take a bus or something."

He shook his head, "It's the least I can do, besides, you're my best friend, and I don't want to lose you again."

"And I don't want your parents and little brother to lose **you** because of me." I glared.

Mighty smirked, "You don't think I can hold my own? Just because I don't go to a high-fancy military school?"

I raised an eyebrow. "No-" It's nothing like a military school. "But, you aren't trained in combat."

"No, but there is a reason I'm not allowed to be on the wrestling team anymore. Not to mention, I'm named 'mighty' for a reason."

I sighed as I watched Mighty leave the room and go downstairs to his parents. For the next 20 minutes, they fussed and argued. I never wanted this. I didn't want to cause trouble for another family. I got up and went downstairs with my bag. All eyes were on me once I made it to the last stair.

"Mister and Misses Armadillo, I'm sorry for causing any trouble. I'm leaving now, Mighty does not need to come with me. I'll be fine." I held onto the strap of my bag tight as silence filled the room.

"Well...I don't want Mighty to go either. It's dangerous and...and…" Mighty's mom stopped herself as she felt herself begin to sob again. Her eyes were red and teary.

"However, we know that it is dangerous for you too, you are like one of our own, Sonia, I mean Sonic, sorry." Mighty's dad half smiled at his mistake.

I shook my head. "Please, I'm trained in high situations like this."

"We know, which is why I know you'll protect our baby boy." Mighty's mom gasped out before having her tears finally fall.

My mouth gaped open a little as I looked at Mighty, who was hugging his little brother Ray. They were having their own little conversation it seems, but I couldn't hear them.

"In order to get to your brothers, you'll need to cross the border out of the city. Because of the situation that's happened with your brother Shadow, they're much stricter at the border now. And if you just show up on your own with your ID, you'll be compromised immediately. Especially, since your parents have the police looking for you too." As much sense as Mighty's dad was making I still didn't want Mighty to come. Risking his life for me? After the conversation, we just had about the kiss?

After Mighty was done talking to Ray, who looked just as sad as his parents to see his brother go, he walked passed his parents muttering how he was gonna go pack. I looked down at my shoes, ashamed. I brought out my phone and texted Silver that it was gonna take me at least two hours to get there. After I finished texting, I thanked and hugged Mighty's parents, and even his mom prepared us plenty of snacks while Mighty was getting ready to leave. I hugged and reassured Ray that his big brother will be ok and that he won't be gone for long, just until this whole thing has blown over. Ray smiled a little and nodded.

I was waiting in the living room now as Mighty packed his stuff. As he rushed down the stairs he almost fell on the second to last step, with my speed I was able to catch him. Surprised by my speed, but chuckled as I safely balanced him back on his feet.

"Woah, you were always fast but dang you progressed."

"Yeah, I'm forced to hold back in races when I used to do track," I smirked while rubbing my nose smugly.

"Used to?"

"I'll explain later. Let's go."

…

 **Shadow's POV**

Silver just told me he received a text from Sonic not long ago that he's on his way to his location. I thought of just chaos controlling to him, but as much teleportation I've done today has really drained me, and I don't want to strain the emerald of its power any more today. I looked over to Kiera who was curled up on the motel bed. I knew she was thinking about her brothers and how her father was reacting to the news about her. That she's a criminal on the run. She didn't ask for this and yet I dragged her down with me unintentionally.

"Kiera, what kind of pizza do you want?"

The wolf's tail swayed a bit, and not in the usual playful way, more defensively to tell me to give her, her space. "Pepperoni…" Her voice was hoarse from crying.

I couldn't do anything but tell her that things are going to be ok, she shot up and stared at me with her red eyes. Her expression spewed: stress, exhaustion, anxiety, and regret. "How do you know, huh?! You thought everything was gonna be ok in Robotnik's office! You thought us being here was gonna be ok! My abusive father is probably letting his anger out on my brothers as we speak and you keeping say that!" She took a lamp and threw it to the wall. The friends that were in the room with us flinched to the sound of the glass breaking.

Kiera growled and panted. Finally, she got up and stomped to the door.

"Where are you going?" Amy piped up.

"For a walk." She slammed the door behind her.

Silver took a deep breath and looked to me. "She's mad."

"Yeah, no shit." Blaze was playing an app on her phone, surprisingly more chill than I was right now.

"Understandably, my mom is gonna kill me when I get home, even if I try to explain it was behalf on saving the world." Amy sighed helplessly.

I wanted to explain to her that Kiera's situation wasn't the same as what she was trying to compare, but Amy realized what she said after the fact. "I mean, of course, her situation is different, _very_ different. Maybe once we get back we can call the police?"

"Not our business Rosy. If she wanted her dead-beat dad in the clink she would've by now- dammit." I'm guessing she lost the level she was on.

"Blaze, can you put the game down now? We're gonna order food for everyone and figure out a plan."

"I thought we were gonna wait for Sonic." Blaze continued, zombified by the game.

"It's gonna be a few hours before he gets here. Not to mention, whatever we come up with Sonic will have to go with regardless." Silver sighed and texted everyone in the group chat.

"Mmhm." Blaze wasn't listening at all from my point of view, but my gaze then lingered at the door from where Kiera left out of minutes ago. ' _I'll make this up to you, I promise.'_

…

 **Sonic's POV**

It's been an hour now, and according to my GPS app, we were about an hour and a half away. Traffic has been hell, not to mention I didn't have any dinner before leaving so my stomach clenched of hunger.

"I'm starving." I groaned.

Mighty chuckled, "Nice to see your appetite hasn't changed from when we were kids."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Yeah yeah yeah."

"Well, mom packed us loads of snacks, look in the back and grab some."

I nodded and unbuckled my seat belt to easily reach and look back. I took the blanket that was covering the bags off and found all the snacks nearly devoured along with a cute yellow squirrel stuffing his face. With my mouth agape, Ray and I just stared at each other in silence.

"..."

Mighty was staring straight at the road, "Find the snacks?"

"Um...yeah...and more."

Ray handed me a candy bar. "Hi bro!"

Mighty nearly skidded off the road, he slammed on the brakes causing the car behind us to honk his horn and pass us while flipping us off. "Ray! What the hell are you doing in here!"

"Ooohhh, I'ma tell mom you cursing." He giggled.

Mighty slapped his face and sighed loudly. He kept repeating: "I'm so dead" while banging his head on the steering wheel as more cars passed. I adjusted back into my seat with my seat belt on and ate my candy bar.

"How did you get in here?" I asked Ray.

Ray got up and put his seatbelt on. "I snuck in while Mighty was getting packed. I just flew down from my bedroom window. The car doors were unlocked."

Mighty finally straightened up and put the gear to drive. "Well, we're going home."

"No!" Both Ray and I yelled in unison.

"Why?!"

"One, it took us a damn hour to get here, and traffic is JUST NOW starting to move. Two, you can take Ray home when you get me to my destination." I explained.

"Three," Ray continued, "If you take me back, I'll tell mom and dad you cursed at me."

"Yeah!" I smirked childishly, "We'll tell on you."

Mighty looked at me in disbelief, then at Ray and saw our expressions and that we were serious. "...Babies...I am with two babies."

"We're not babies, we're men! Right, Ray?"

"Yeah! Men!"

I couldn't help my laugh and feel a little butterfly in my stomach from Ray agreeing we were men. This drive got a little more entertaining, though deeply I was worried. If this drive were to turn sour I wouldn't want anything to happen to these guys. Mighty began to drive again, and my stomach churned at the sights of cops and security swarming the streets.

"Keep your head down and don't start. Mighty instructed. We were nearing the border out of the city. It wasn't anarchy, but the traffic sure was. I looked at the clock, and by the rate, we were driving it would less than 30 minutes until it was our turn. Unless one of these goofs in front of us decides to be suspicious.

"Sonic...I'm sorry about earlier." Mighty coughed awkwardly, trying to keep what he meant incognito for Ray was in the backseat.

I looked at him with an embarrassing smile. "It's fine dude."

"What did you do, Mighty?"

"Um…"

"Always do this Ray, when the time comes you like someone, don't touch them in ways you know they may not be ready for. That's no good." I wagged my index finger.

"I know. I learned about good touch and bad touch in school. Mom and Dad told me too."

I looked to Mighty who was now blushed. "Your younger brother has better sense than you. How sad."

"I said I was sorry!"

"I forgive you."

"Wait, Mighty gave you bad touch?" Ray's mouth agape.

"No it wasn't bad, but he didn't ask. Also, we're practically brothers, we can't be good touching...well unless it's a hug." I smiled sweetly to Ray.

"Ew Mighty, eeewww." Ray stuck his tongue out.

"Ok, can we talk about something else please? Ray, no saying Sonic's name when we're at the border, call him- you know what, just be quiet."

"Ok." The small squirrel saluted.

I sniggered and put the hoodie of my jacket on my head. ' _I wonder what Eggman is doing. Up to no good of course, but what…'_

 **Eggman's POV**

I have students all in one place, they were chattering loudly in the auditorium. Since the lockdown, I had to train as if their lives depend on it. And today, it does.

I walked to the microphone that was set up for me and saw my form appropriately displayed on the screen above and in front of me. I tapped the microphone and it made a loud sound frequency which made the students stop talking.

"Good evening everyone, I know you are all concerned regarding the lockdown and certain missing students. You should be." I clicked a button on the remote control I was holding. Pictures of Shadow the Hedgehog and Kiera LoneWolf appeared on the screen now.

"These two students: Shadow the Hedgehog and Kiera LoneWolf came back from a mission today and recovered one of the most powerful gems in the world. A Chaos Emerald."

The crowd bustled. "You may have been told in history that they were long gone, but I have been working hard to recover these gems and bring them here for safety. However, Shadow saw the power it harbored, and sadly that power corrupted him. He is very skilled and very dangerous. This is why I need you all. The strongest students will go and bring back the emerald to me. Just so you know, he is not alone. I clicked the button again.

"We have word that the missing students from today are helping him: Silver and Sonic the Hedgehog, his brothers, Sally Acorn, your class president and Princess of the Acorn Kingdom, Blaze the Cat, Princess of the Flame Kingdom, Amy Rose the Hedgehog, and Kiera LoneWolf, Shadow's partner on the mission. All of these students are very diverse in skills, but so are all of you."

Faces in the audience were different. Some mad, some sad, and some confused and shocked. "I know you all are very young, but you have been taught and trained for days like this, and soon when you graduate you will do this for a living. Facing things that are hard, and having to put down evil-doers who could potentially be your best friend."

Silence. Good.

"I will have seven of you go and retrieve the emerald and the rest of you stay here and help keep civilians safe. I have contacted all of your parents already. They are worried and wish for your safety. If you wish to leave now, that's fine, just meet me in my office first. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir!"

I smiled and shouted. "Who are we?!"

"Emerald Academy!" The kids responded back.

"And we?!"

"Protect All!"

I left the stage with a loud applause following me from the crowd. Cubot gave me a water bottle as toweled the sweat from my forehead.

"Well, that looks like it went well," Orbot said as I spit water in his face.

"Is this tap?!"

"No, it came from the water fountains." The robot replied as he shook the water off himself.

I scowled and looked to Orbot. "Did you go through the data and pick the best students?"

"Yes sir," Orbot stood still as his mouth gaped open and printed out the results. I snatched it from his mouth harshly causing him to jump up a little as he closed his mouth.

I rubbed my mustache looking at the paper. "Hm…Espio the Chameleon: ninja, can turn invisible and is very stealthy attacker, Wave the Swallow: a good leader and can come up with a plan and ideas in drastic situations, fast on hoverboard, Jet the Swallow: arrogant and loud but is headstrong, fast on his hoverboard, Storm the Swallow: dumb as bricks but good hoverboard skills, and has great brute strength, Honey the Cat: not an upfront fighter but is good at distracting opponents and catching them off guard when in a fight, Mina the Mongoose: an all well rounded in fighting skills, but skills are mostly excelled in speed...Ok, I'd pick a bit better but- wait. This is only six!" I gritted my teeth.

"Y-Yes sir, remember, you told me to keep one slot open?" Orbot said nervously, but then it came to me.

"Oh yes, I did." I cleared my throat. Though these kids are strong, I have a trick up my sleeve that will do just the trick just in case they fail.

"So sir, what do we do with the kids that want to go home?"

I glared at the two abominations I created, "You _know_ what to do, just as we are gonna do with all of them."

"Sir, we have never done this with a large number of subjects, there is a high chance that the Master Emerald could actually get corrupted and do great damage-"

"Orbot!" I boomed.

"Y-Yes, sir?"

"Did you really think I didn't think of this already? I'm a fucking genius! Now stop question and both of you do as you are told and bring my fighters down to my office!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" They both stutter and floated away.

I shook my head and went down to the office to see some students already lined up at my office. I hid my smirk and looked to the scared and nervous students. I brought them all into my office and told them that everything would be alright.

"Yes, yes, everything will be just fine." I pulled a lever that opened the gateway to my secret lair. "Just let me show you what this campus is really power by first before you go."

…

 **Shadow's POV**

 _Knock knock knock_

Since Sally's room was the biggest we all went into her to eat. I opened the door to see Sonic, not paying no mind the other two people behind him, I hugged him tightly, then punched him in the arm after letting him go.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"For not telling us where you were." Silver spoke for me and hugged Sonic as well.

"Sonic's here?!" Amy jumped up from devouring her cheese pizza and quickly came to the door and stared at my brother in a way I knew she didn't just see him as a friend. I looked at Sonic who's eyes looks the same. Uncomfortable I finally looked to Mighty and Ray, I whistled seeing how much they've grown.

"Hey, Shadow." Mighty shook my hand. I nodded to him and pet Ray on the head, receiving a giggle from him.

"You drove Sonic all the way over here?"

He nodded, trying to hide his blush. "Also, I'm here to help in any way I can." Mighty hit his fist.

"Me too!" Ray chimed in.

Mighty frowned and hooded his eye halfway, "No, _you're_ going home. Mom and Dad will be worried sick!"

"But I wanna help too! I can fly." Ray pouted.

I sighed, seeing how this turned into a back and forth argument between brothers. Something I have full experience with, and with this experience I broke it up immediately.

"Sadly, you both need to go home. You and neither do I know the level of trouble we're in. People are after us, we're **wanted**. Leave here, lie about where you've been, and keep your heads down while keeping each other safe." I instructed in a very serious tone.

"Um...Shadow?" Sonic piped up, nervously. "They _can't_ go back home. The city's border is shutting down tomorrow. By the time they get there, no one will be allowed in or out."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "What else could go wrong today…"

Kiera, a little bit calmer and full of pepperoni pizza chimed in. "Ya know when people say that the worst does happen?"

"Thanks, Kiera." I looked to her with my hands balled on my hips. She chuckled in retort and curled up on the couch.

I watched as Sonic uncomfortable and shockingly looked over to Sally who looked to him a little ashamed and sad but wore a smile, happy for his safe journey. They didn't share words, but their conversation was said through their gazes and body language.

…

Once we all got settled and Sonic, Ray, and Mighty used the bathroom and had their share of pizza we got into a circle to come up with a plan.

"Ok, finally, now tell us what you know." Blaze interrupted the silence.

I sighed as I began my findings. "Eggman has been hiding the Master Emerald (ME) under the school in a secret lab/bunker underneath the school for who knows how long. Looking into the files I saw that the Robotnik family has been working closely with the government, but the findings of the chaos emeralds and ME made them break ties due to a power struggle and disagreements of what to do with them. Eggman has been using the emeralds he's found and stole to work on something, something that's probably affecting everyone in school right now."

"What?" Sonic blinked.

"Mind control."

"..."

"Are we in a movie right now? Mind control? Come on, dude." Knuckles crossed his arms, skeptical.

"He's right, those students who walked Kiera and Shadow out at school, they bit me in the stomach super hard, and their eyes were...soulless...as if in a trance."

"He's been experimenting on them for who knows how long this school has been here and trying to make mind-controlling super soldiers."

"Probably trying to take of Emerald City." Amy presumed.

"Who's to say he'll just stop at Emerald City, with that many powerful students he could probably take over the world, or the government could get involved and cause a world war," Sally said grimly.

"Eggfuck isn't even risking his life, it's our peers that will die unknowingly while under his control if a war does break out," Rouge spoke in disgust.

"Tails…" Sonic's eyes widened.

"Mom...Cream…" Amy's eyes teared up.

"My brothers…" Kiera scowled.

"My siblings are in there too…" Rouge sighed.

"My parents." Blaze, Sally, and Mighty said in unison.

Silver piped up, "We all have something to fight for, but what's the plan. It seems like the odds are against us because of numbers."

"We need to get back into the city." Sonic hypothesized. "It's the only way, all things can be stopped once at the source and unplug the whole thing."

"Yeah, easier said than done, Blue." Knuckles grumbled.

"Well, we all can't go to the school blazing, we just need to be smart," Sally instructed. "First off, we need three groups: Defenders, Invaders, and Bait. Defenders hold off all that try to stop us from our goal: the school. The invaders will find a way into the school, and find a way to the goal while the bait sabotage whoever is waiting inside, giving the invaders enough time to get in."

"Sounds good, but what do the invaders who once inside?" Amy chimed.

"Simple, just like Sonic said: Unplug." Sally looked to Sonic with a confident smirk.

Sonic couldn't help but smile."It's good to have you back in the group, Sal."

Sally blushed and puffed of annoyance from her blush, "Well, when the fate of the world is at stake who else were you gonna expect?"

Amy looked at Sonic and Sally worryingly. "Um, so how long do we wait?"

"We don't wait. The longer we wait for the more damage and progress Eggman will get done. We go two days from now, that night when no one expects, and there's less light, so easier to go incognito." Blaze sat back and drank some juice.

"If it's better to do this as soon as possible then why not tomorrow night?" Rouge looked over at her feline friend with a smirk.

"We need time to train and get our minds stabilized. A lot has happened, and we need to train ourselves for the worst."

"I agree," I said, finally speaking since this meeting began. "Alright, everyone goes into their rooms and sleep, we'll start training early tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and stood up and went to their rooms and got ready for bed. I walked with Kiera back to our room. "Today seemed so long." She sighed tiredly, both emotionally, mentally, and physically.

"You know what they say," I said as we entered the room. "Long beginning, short end."

Kiera raised an eyebrow at me, "I think the saying is: A bad beginning makes a good end."

"Well, in our situation it's either or." I shrugged and made my way to the bed, not wanting to do anything but sleep.

T.B.C.

 **(Author's Note: Sorry about keeping all of you waiting over a month...again. College has been on. My. Ass. But I am getting to know more art computer programs which are good. My mental and emotional health hasn't been the best, but I'm glad to have finally gotten this out to you guys. Hope you like it, please review, and stay tuned for the next chapter which will...probably take me a while as well...sorry in advance. Tell me if you like Sally and Sonic as a couple or Sonic and Amy as a couple in your review. Don't take bias from previous stories you've read, just take this story and see how their dynamic and relationship is and tell me what you think. BYE! I love reading your reviews, especially the lengthy ones.)**


	19. Reality Vs Sciamachy (Part 1 of 2)

**(Disclaimer: This follows the events after chapter 18 at the end. Re-reading the chapter may be required to follow such events. This may make the way timestamps named make more sense in the beginning. I know it's been a long time. This is not only a gift to you all, but more especially a gift to my friend K-Wolfy (Heather). HAPPY BIRTHDAY K-Wolfy!)**

 _Reality:_ _The world or the state of things as they actually exist, as opposed to an idealistic or notional idea of them._

 _Sciamachy:_ _Sham fighting for exercise or practice...argument or conflict with an imaginary opponent._

 **Third Person POV**

 _-That Night-_

Cream looked to her Mother who has bags under her eyes, head back on the couch with a photo album of Amy on her lap about to fall off. Ever since Amy appeared on the news and the city's border shut down it was up to Cream, the little sister, to help calm her down and reassure her that Amy is strong, and would never do anything wrong to cause this much trouble. Cream took the album and looked at her older sister's child pictures. She was cute, like she is now, but in a different way. The more Cream flipped through the album she leaped through time it seemed as she was introduced to a picture of Amy graduating from elementary school.

Cream put the album on the coffee table and put a quilt over her Mother. As much as she knew she would get in trouble, and didn't want to worry her more, Tails texted her about a way to track Sonic. And if Sonic was there, then Amy would most likely be there too. Cream went to her bedroom and grabbed her backpack. The whole city was put under curfew, and anyone caught outside during these late hours would meet deep punishment.

Cream shakingly put the note she wrote explaining what she was doing on her bed and went to the bedroom window and unlocked it.

"Be safe, Mother." The rabbit said as she opened the window, ready to jump out but was startled.

"Choa!" Cream slammed the window and looked back to her pet, Cheese. Fully awake, and was flying at her eye height.

"No Cheese, you need to stay here and look after Mother."

"Chao chao." He pouted.

"I know it's dangerous, but Tails said that he can-"

"Chao chao. Chao!"

"You wouldn't tell Mother on me, would you?" Cream asked, putting on her sad cute pout.

However, Cheese was the king of that look and wasn't falling for it. He simply replied: "Choa."

Cream sighed hopelessly. "Very well, come on." Again Cream opened the window and now flew in the air with an accompanying Cheese.

Getting to Tails' house was no walk in the park, he lived more than 5 blocks away and the streets were swarmed with Patrol Robots made by Robotnik. One organic being caught and the whole region with near robots will be targeted to that location.

Cream and Cheese were smart to avoid the motion capture street lights, staying out of yards with alarms, and using their speed and gift of flight to stay out of sight and use their stealth.

The rabbit and Chao stopped to catch their breath in a nearby park that was only less than a block away from Tails' house. They were hiding in a mega-tortoise dome (like a jungle gym but more enclosed and made of plastic than metal). They would go to the shaded patio, but it was open and could be easily seen from the streets.

"Almost there Cheese." Cream said as she texted Tails where they were.

"Chao." Cheese sighed, resting in Cream's lap.

"We have to keep going, ok? You can rest in my bookbag if you want-"

" _Lifeforms detected!"_

Cream, with a chill down her spine, looked through one of the holes and spotted a patrol robot looking straight in the establishment they were hiding in and charging up a blaster. Without a second thought, Cream grabbed Cheese and ran out as fast as she could. Both friends screamed as the playset they were just in combusted into pieces mere feet away from them. The power from the blast flung them yards away, but Cream knew they had to get up. The robot could still sense their heat signatures, and she should've known better to think mere plastic could trick them.

Panting, getting up with the rest of her strength, Cream gathered Cheese in her arms. The robot was coming at her at such speed, she quickly flew into the air and prepared for their signature attack.

"Cheese, I know your hurt, but we can't move on unless we act now!" Cream began to spin.

"Ch-Chao!" Cheese rolled into a ball, understanding and prepare himself.

Before the robot could make another move Cheese was thrown at him with great force in the heart of his mechanical being and exploded on impact. Cream's Chao flung back into her arms like a boomerang after their attack was done. The two were tired and scared but knew since that first robot discovered them that the others would not long be on their way as well, way stronger and more deadly from destroying their friend. All of a sudden they heard something above them. A plane?

Cream looked up, excited and happy to see her friend as he let down the ladder. "The Tornado!"

"Hurry Cream, they're coming!" Tails looked behind me as he kept the plane steady. He could see the robots not far away and there were a lot of them.

The rabbit nodded, putting Cheese in her bag and quickly climbed the ladder. Just in time as she just sat in there were lasers being shot at them, and Tails quickly pressed buttons to activate his power thrusters.

"Buckle up, Cream! We're going full throttle!" Tails smirking, proudly.

Nodding, putting on her seat belts, she felt the huge air gun of wind as they flew at incredible speed through the sky. She looked down and shielded her face to regain the ability to breathe. She saw a spare leather aviator helmet on the floor by her feet. She quickly put it on minding her ears and was able to look around more comfortably, and her lungs got used to the air pressure after regulating her breathing. That was then she began to speak.

"How'd you know we were in trouble?!" She yelled over the wind.

"I just had a feeling!" He yelled back towards her.

"Thank you so much, Tails!" She smiled.

"Anytime!"

Cream looked down, seeing they had passed the borders of their city now. "How long before we reach, Sonic and my sister?!"

"By my calculations, we should reach them by morning, if we don't get caught sky control!" He teased.

"They can get us in the sky too?!" Cream panicked.

"Yes! But don't worry, I tricked this baby out well suited for battle!" Tails gave her a wink and thumbs up just like Sonic would.

Cream was thankful that it was night because that would mean he might not see the blush growing on her cheeks. At that moment she fully trusted him in protecting them. Excited to rescue her sister, but also excited to have gained such a great friend.

"I'm going to rest if that's ok!?"

"Of course! I'll wake you up once we're there!... Or if some action happens!"

They both laughed at that last remark, and Cream and Cheese leaned back and tried to rest despite the harsh wind blowing on them.

...

 _-At Dawn-_

Mighty woke up and moaned quietly rubbing his eyes, his bladder swelled. It wasn't that hard to fall asleep as some others had trouble. He could only imagine the amount of pressure on their shoulders, and now it was on his. He got up as slowly as he could so not to wake up his little brother Ray for who he was cuddling with. A quiet _crack_ was sounded as Mighty bent backward and made his way to the bathroom. Not noticing the light under the door he twisted the knob and it was locked.

 _Oh, someone's in there._ He thought. He knocked to make sure his presences to the one inside was known. He didn't hear a reply, inside he heard a constant sound. At first, he could make it out, it sounded like either suction or a wet clicking.

 _What the hell is…_ Mighty knocked again, looking at the time on the microwave: 4:57 am. He sighed, 5:30 am was when everyone was gonna start to get up for training.

" _Ah...ah-"_ Mighty's ears twitched to the sound and he blushed not from the pressure in his bladder, but from the pitch, he heard.

 _That sounded like…_ The armadillo looked over to where all the blokes in the room were sleeping. Kiera has a bed of her own. Even in the darkness, he could tell Sonic wasn't present because he didn't sleep that far from him and his brother.

Mighty's thoughts were snapped back into reality as he heard the toilet flush and door open. Sonic slightly jumped to see him right in front of the door. Mighty saw the earbuds and phone in Sonic's hand and thought: _Ooohhh._ That's why he didn't hear the knocking.

Even from the angle of the bathroom light which caused a shadow on Sonic's face, he knew he was blushing. Mighty cleared his throat and quickly tried to save his friend the embarrassment.

"Hey man, it's cool, we all get morning wood, right?" _That makes him feel masculine, right?_

Instead, Sonic said nothing and walked passed him as he muttered, "Sorry," under his breath.

It may not have been obvious, but the smell sure was, but that didn't stop Mighty from taking a leak. When he finished his business he went to the sink and washed his hands. He was in disbelief, not that fact that Sonic masturbates, but that Sonic does masturbate. He always saw Sonic as an innocent kid that'd never give into lust unless it was running and chili dogs. As he went back into his group of sleeping friends he saw Sonic trying to get back to sleep but failing. Mighty side as he laid back down but this time beside Sonic.

"You know I don't judge you, right? We're friends." He whispered. Saying the _F_ word stung, but he knew it was the reality. He founds this fine with him, as long as he didn't lose his friend again and was safe that was enough.

"I'm sorry...I...have urges sometimes. Because of hormone therapy." Sonic whispered back.

Mighty chuckled quietly. "Hormones or not all us guys have urges."

Sonic chuckles back, just as quietly. "Yeah, I guess so."

The friends talked back and forth about their past since they've separated, and soon enough early light from the morning pierced through the hotel blinds.

"I'm hungry." Sonic moaned.

"Nice to see that hasn't changed about you." Mighty laughed, receiving a kick from Sonic under the covers.

"Ow! Hey, you almost kicked me in the balls." The armadillo rubbed his thigh where he was kicked.

Sonic smirked, "Don't test me armadillo."

 _Hot._ Mighty turned as red as his Knuckles and tried to hide his face under the covers. _Why does he have to be straight?!_

…

"Ok, breakfast isn't served downstairs till 8 am, so we have a good hour and a half to train," Sally said as she finished getting dressed with the rest of the girls.

Everyone in the room either moaned from being tired or gave a nod. Luckily there were thick woods not far behind the hotel. Kiera sighed, looking at her turned off phone, secretly wanting to just break the rules and contact her youngest brother to make sure he was ok and not being punished just because of her mistakes.

"Kiera, you ok?" Rouge put a hand on her shoulder.

Kiera shrugged it off with an emotionless expression. "Dandy", she said coldly and walked out the door. Looking forward to kicking Shadow's ass in training.

"Don't worry about it Rouge, we've all been through a lot this past 24 hours and sadly we can't take a break. Tensions are high." Blaze said, trying to keep the piece.

"Doesn't mean she can be a little bitch about it. She's not the only one worried about her family ya know." Rouge growled.

"She could be mad that you used to date Shadow. Seems she's fancying him now." Sally smirked as she grabbed her bottle of water and headed out as well.

"Really? I'm going out with Knuckles now, I don't give a shit about Shadow." Rouge headed out with her.

"Well, you do still flirt with him," Blaze said, making a point as they followed the bat out.

"You too, Blaze?"

Amy followed the girls and tried her best to block out the drama. All she was looking forward to was seeing Sonic as he trained. She's never really seen him in action but heard nothing but good things. Unlike the girls, the guys came out in a better-looking mood and no one was arguing. To Amy, it was weird to see everyone in casual clothing. She was used to seeing everyone in school uniform that was more formal. Now everyone was in gym attire, ready to get down and dirty.

"Alright, who's ready to train!" Sonic exclaimed, pumped to get started.

"Sonic, Shh! People are still sleeping." Sally shushed him in a mom-like manner.

"Sorry," Sonic said more quietly and rushed down the stairs to the ground floor.

If not for the air gun everyone felt when Sonic dashed off, they wouldn't have known where he went, he was that fast. Amy looked in the direction he ran to, "Woah."

"Getting wet, Amy?" Rouge smirked, laying an arm on the hedgehog's shoulder.

Amy blushed red, "Rouge!"

Sally grew more envious as the two went back and forth. Rouge teasing about the attraction she was feeling towards Sonic, and Amy embarrassingly, but failing at telling her to stop.

"Ok you two, time to train. Sonic is waiting for us." Sally walked by them, not sending a look to either to them as she looked straight ahead, but looked annoyed.

"R-Right." Amy stuttered, following.

Everyone else followed as well and made it downstairs in their own little groups at their own pace. When finally everyone made it to the woods, Sonic was already warm and stretched and was laying on the ground relaxing.

Shadow growled in annoyance, but he wasn't the only one annoyed at Sonic's unalarmed way of using his time. "Sonic, get your ass up, we're training."

The blue hedgehog blew his brother's concern away. "Geez Shads, you're acting as I've never fought before. I'm as ready as I'll ever be. You, on the other hand, have you gotten fat-"

CRACK!

All of the sudden Shadow's fist impaled the tree Sonic was laying his head on and it fell, snapped at the 's face turned pale, his eyes dilated to dots, and bullets of sweat ran down his face.

"Have I gotten fat? Or have you gotten slow?"

That word alone snapped Sonic out of his shock, and he eyed his brother, offended. "Did you just call me-"

"Slow? Yes, you **ARE** slow- HNG!"

All of the sudden Shadow was kicked hard in the stomach and landed on Knuckles and Silver.

"Sonic! What the fuck!" Called out Knuckles.

"Ow." Silver bellowed.

The two brothers stood up at the same time, not hearing their friends anymore. This was between them, and they could both see that as they both dashed into each other and fought as if their life was on the line.

While the rest looked at this as a silly sibling fight, Amy looked in amazement at how great fighters they were. She knew how strong Shadow was from him training her, but when he fights Sonic, it makes it seem he was going... _easy_ on her?

"Wow…"

"Yeah, _wow_ indeed. Anyway, let them have their little fighting session and let's train. What are your skills, Amy?" Sally said, looking at her now with a happier expression she has earlier.

"Oh, um, well, this," Amy explained as she summoned her hammer. "The size grows bigger depending on my energy and emotions."

Sally looked in amazement, she's seen people weld weapons, but she's never seen someone summon weapons before, except for ninjas, but even then they had those hidden in their clothing.

"How did you...where did you…?"

"Oh, I can't and don't hide this anywhere." Amy giggled embarrassed, "I honestly don't know how I do this. This just happened one day when I was in danger. I can't ask my parents since I'm adopted, so I may never know where I got this power from."

"Yeah yeah yeah, blah blah blah, powers. Can we train now?" Rouge moaned impatiently.

"Rouge, don't be rude. I think it's best we train with partners that oppose our powers. If you're not good with stealth, fight with Rouge. If you can't take the heat, fight me. Etc, etc." Blaze imposed.

"That's a good idea, Blaze." Sally did a quick type into her phone and all of the sudden a hologram of all their names appeared with who they will train with.

"Wow, how'd you do that so fast?" Amy asked, astonished.

Sally smiled proudly looking at the names. "That's a secret. Now everyone takes a gander. I had to break us up into three groups because we are an odd number."

* * *

 **Skills Chart**

 **Sally- technology, combat**

 **Amy- combat, weapons**

 **Kiera- combat**

 **Rouge- stealth, combat**

 **Blaze- fire powers, speed**

 **Mighty- brutalist, defense**

 **Ray- fly**

 **Knuckles- brutalist, fly**

 **Sonic- speed, strength**

 **Shadow - chaos powers, strength, speed**

 **Silver - mind powers**

* * *

 **Sparring Groups**

 **Sonic & ****Shadow**

 **Blaze, Mighty, & Knuckles**

 **Amy, Ray, & Sally**

 **Kiera, Silver, & Rouge**

* * *

Everyone looked at the groups and nodded as they broke off into them and stretched for the long work of training ahead. While also trying to stay out of the way of the two blurs fighting and going back and forth at top speeds.

Blaze saw Mighty and Knuckles, then closed their eyes as mentally readied themselves for training. "I want to be my own person, fight my own battles, be something more than just a princess...will that all change when I take the throne? What will the outcome of this battle against Robotnik? And what will be my consequences after the battle is over?... Death….or imprisonment?" Blaze opened their eyes, seeing their parents instead of Blaze's sparring partners.

"M-Mother? Father? What are you doing here?"

"How dare you rebel against us! Your future! Everything we've sacrificed for you, ruined! You will never leave our side again." _Blaze's parents_ got into a fighting stance and gave disgusted expressions.

Mighty saw Blaze and Knuckles, then closed his eyes as mentally readied himself for training. "I love my family, and I love Sonic. But my family has been there more for me than Sonic...should I have come, or should I have stayed and helped protect the family… Maybe I should have turned back as Sonic said. Now I dragged my little brother into this, I couldn't forgive myself if he got hurt. Did I just come because of how I feel about Sonic, even though he'll never love me the way I love him?" Mighty opened his eyes to see Ray and his Dad.

"Wh-What? Dad, what are you doing here? And Ray, why are you crying?"

 _His brother_ was trembling with fear, covering his face, drowning himself in his tears. _His father_ looked shaken and weak. Then it hit Mighty, "Where's Mom?..."

This changed the two's demeanor straight away and they both got into fighting stance.

"She's dead," _Ray_ replied.

"You let her die, son, the moment you left patrol robots got her and killed her with no remorse. You know I'm not strong enough to fight these days, and yet you left. You don't give a shit about your own parents. Your own brother!" _Mighty's dad_ growled and barked in disgust.

Knuckles saw Mighty and Blaze, then closed his eyes as mentally readied himself for training.

"I have to do whatever I can to help save the world. Eggman lied about everything! The school, the students, the echidnas, and the fate of the chaos emeralds and Master Emerald! After this should I resort to my duties as a guardian as my ancestors did? How will this affect Tikal and I?...How will this affect Rouge and me?" Knuckles opened his eyes, surprised to see his sister: _Tikal_ , and girlfriend: _Rouge_ standing in front of him now.

"Tikal, what are you….?"

"Brother, stop this nonsense and come back home. Now that we know that the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds still exist we must return to our duties as guardians of these sacred stones." _Tikal_ boomed.

"I- "

"No, Knuckles going to come with me and save the world and protect me. Right, Knuckie?~" _Rouge_ purred.

"I...I can't choose. You're both too important to me. Can't we come up with a compromise?" Knuckles pleaded.

"No." They both said in unison and got into fighting stance.

….

Amy saw Sally and Ray, then closed her eyes as mentally readied herself for training. "Ok Amy, you need to prove yourself and train the hardest you've ever trained. This isn't a vacation. You're a criminal in the eyes of everyone in the world and your family is worried sick. You can do this! And you aren't alone. You have everyone here...and Sonic." Amy opened her eyes, in disbelief that her _mother_ and little _sister_ are standing right before her.

"Mom, oh my goodness how did you get here? And Cream?!" Amy smiled, happy to have some family, but their expressions were anything but happy.

"Amelia Rose, what the hell are you doing here?! Get home right now! Or this time there won't be a home to come back to." _Vanilla_ growled angrily.

"Mom...I-"

"You left us to fend for ourselves and die! All because you wanted to follow your **precious** Sonic, did you! Your so hopeless, Amy! He doesn't even like you, he still has feelings for Sally and you know it!" Cream spit.

"Cream, you know I'd never-...I love you both, and I left to protect you. If I had stayed then we'd all be in danger. And-and Sonic...I…" Amy began to blush. "He likes me."

"It's called pity, sweetie. Something you need to know that can be given," They both got in fighting stance. "and taken away…"

Sally saw Amy and Ray, then closed her eyes as mentally readied herself for training. "I'm surprised my calculations said that Amy and I are polar opposites. Well, that doesn't matter. My higher intellect can't be matched, and what I don't pack in fighting skills, can be boosted by my smarts. Just wish after all of this, Sonic will give me another chance…" Sally opened her eyes to see _Sonic_ and _Amy_.

Sally smiled, holding her delight seeing the blue hedgehog. "Oh Sonic, you finished fighting with Shadow finally."

"Yeah, just wanted to come by and check up on my girlfriend." _Sonic_ looked at Amy with a smirk.

Sally looked at him, then her incredulous. "Sonic, you can't be serious."

"Look, Sal, you had your chance, but you hurt me, bad. So bad that you went to my parents who had a history of abusing me, and turned the whole school with me just because I didn't want to have sex with you." Sonic growled.

"I know I did that, and it was messed up of me, and I'm sorry! But please Sonic, give me another chance. We have history! And...and you're the first guy I've ever loved." Sally felt tears run down her face.

"Oh shut up," Amy interrupted, smugly, " as my man said, he's down with you and now loves me. Get over it. Um stronger, humble, innocent, and **way** more pretty." Amy put an arm over Sonic and kissed him briefly.

Sally's soul was broken and filled with anger and jealousy. "You and me bitch, one on one." The emotionally hurt squirrel got into a combat stance.

 _Amy_ giggled, "Sorry honey, not this time."

Both of them got into fighting stances.

Ray saw Amy and Sally, then closed his eyes as mentally readied himself for training. "I'm gonna help big brother and everyone here save the world. Cool! I hope I'm helpful." Ray opened his eyes and saw his _Mom_ and _Dad_ in front of him.

"Mom? Dad?"

"You thought this was funny? Running off with Mighty, knowing we were already worried about him leaving?" His _dad_ said through his teeth.

Ray looked down, ashamed. "No, not funny. I just wanted to help."

"Your so stupid, Ray! Why can't you just be a normal little boy and stay home! Why do you have to be such a burden! To not just us, but **everyone**?!" His _mom_ hissed.

Ray looked up to his _parents_ with tears in his eyes. "I'm st-stupid? A b-burden?"

His _parents_ got into fighting stance. "Wanna fight so bad now, son?"

…

Rouge saw Kiera and Silver, then closed her eyes as mentally readied herself for training. "I hope Knuckie is doing ok in his training. He looked like he was. I just hope I don't break a nail during this training. And I hope...I hope my younger sisters and brother are ok. Dad better is fucking be a parent for once and take care of them." The bat opened her eyes to see her dad with a drink in his hand and her _siblings_ look frightened. Rouge angrily looked at her _dad_. "What did you do to them, you son of a bitch."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" He said hoarsely. "Oh yeah, she's dead, just like you want me to be, when I'm only trying to care for you all the best way I can."

"By being a drunk, and losing a job every turn?" Rouge turned to her younger _siblings_. "Come on guys, we're getting out of here."

The kids didn't move, paralyzed with fear.

"You think you can take care of three kids?"

"I'd do a fuck ton better than you."

"Say what you want about me, but at least I'm not a whore."

Rouge's head snapped towards him, and pulled out her gun, making her _dad_ chuckle.

"You finally grow some balls." Her _old man_ pulls out a gun of his own.

"Someone has to," Rouge whispers to herself, and looks to her _siblings_ , sad they have to see her and her _dad_ act like this.

Kiera saw Rouge and Silver, then closed her eyes as mentally readied herself for training. "Benjamin, be safe, please. Please, if he tries anything just...just please, go to Lorenzo's. Please, don't let anything happen to him. The fate of the world may be on my shoulders, but I will make sure he's ok on top of anything...and yet, I'm here." The wolf opened her eyes and saw her dad and her brother Benjamin, who was the youngest of the litter. He looked beaten up as he laid on the ground, motionless.

"Ben…" Kiera ran towards him but was stopped by her father getting in front of her. "Get out of my way you bastard! You're going to jail this time, you hear me! They should've locked up your ass a long time ago!"

SMACK!

The sound of the slap echoed all around her. "You caused this, and you know it. Running off like that. Now do what you've been too afraid to do all this time." Her father put his fists up and put his feet apart.

Kiera's tears couldn't be contained, and they dropped to the ground. "Benny…."

Silver saw Kiera and Rouge, then closed his eyes as mentally readied himself for training. "We're saving the world. Wow, my powers will be really put to the test now. I hope I don't let anyone down... I wonder what will happen to us as a family when this is over. Obviously, mom and dad will find Sonic and...will they take him from us again?" Silver opened his eyes.

"Sonic? Shadow? What are you doing here, I thought you were too busy fighting each other."

"Silver, why do you hate me so much?" Sonic looked to the ground, emotionally hurt.

"What? I don't hate you." Silver looked at him in disbelief in what he said.

"Then why did you help Blaze and Sally into the boys' locker room?" Sonic's expression changed to straight up grimace in an instance, which scared Silver a bit and made him ill.

"I-I didn't mean...I didn't know they were gonna-"

"Silver," Shadow spoke up. "you had one fucking job, and that was to protect Sonic and you can't even fucking do that! I'm off on a mission and Sonic is taken away, because you're off with your "girlfriend". Oh yeah, can't call her that anymore. What is she anyway?" Shadow scoffed.

Silver turned to Shadow in anger. "Don't talk about Blaze like that! And it's **they,** not **she**!"

"You'd respect Blaze and their pronouns, but when it comes to me it takes you years! Why is that Silver?" Sonic spits.

"Simple Sonic, he knows he can't do better, and will never get a chance at love, so he's trying to keep his sex object happy," Shadow smirks.

"You will not talk about her- I mean them like that! I don't use Blaze for sex. I love her!- I mean them!" Silver holds his head from frustration.

"Uh oh, Silver's messing up on the pronouns. Might as well just give up and date a _real_ woman." His older brother chuckles.

"That's enough!" Silver activates his powers.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." The brothers say in unison and stand for battle.

…

Shadow was keeping track of Sonic's movements and attacks, but his mind was still in another place. One moment, he's about to punch Sonic, the next moment, _Maria_ catches his fists. Shadow stops dead in his tracks, looking at the figure in front of him in disbelief.

"M-Maria…"

"Shadow...have you forgotten about me?" _Her_ voice was soft but cracked under the hurt _she_ felt.

"No, of course not. I think about you every day. About how, how I could have saved you."

"Yes, you could have saved me, or helped me find the truth, but now that I'm dead, I'll never know the truth."

Shadow tears up, "I'm sorry Maria...I'm so sorry." He hugs her, desperate for something he doesn't know he needs yet. Closure? Relief? "Please...please forgive me."

"You let me die, Shadow. You knew it was a death mission and yet you let me die."

"I tried to warn you." Shadow hiccups.

"Not enough it seems, but there is one way you can make it up to me though." _She_ sighed.

"A-Anything!"

 _Maria_ smirked. "Fight me."

Sonic was keeping track of Shadow's movements and attacks, but his mind was in another place. One moment he was about to kick Shadow, the next, he's about to kick... _himself_?

"Woah...are...are you me?"

The clone smiled darkly. "Kinda."

"What do you mean, kinda?"

"I'm _you_ but if you were more honest."

"What do you mean?"

All of a sudden the clone was in a dress, had breasts and wore makeup. "This is what I mean."

Sonic looked at _himself-_ the clone up and down. "...No."

"Yes, **Sonica**..."

Sonic shook from that name. "I'm Sonic!"

"Keep telling yourself that~" The clone teased.

"I am!"

"You can tell yourself all the lies you want, but none of the bad stuff in your life would be happening if you just embrace what you wouldn't be such a burden to your brothers, and you wouldn't have hurt your friends." The clone sang as it spun around in it's flowing white dress.

"Shut up!" Sonic growled, feeling the darkness inside him starting to unleash.

"Ooooh, someone's angry. Ya know Sonica, it's time you grew up and stop acting like a child. You're confusing and hurting everyone around you! First: your parents, then your brothers, and now your friends. Oh, and who can forget Amy?"

The clone turned into Amy who looked at him and gasped. Sonic looked at his naked body, revealing _it._ Revealing all of _it_. Trying to cover himself, embarrassed.

"A-Amy, I'm a guy, I swear!"

"Disgusting...no wonder Sally broke up with you. You really are a **girl**."

Sonic's eyes dilated. "Please...you don't mean that."

Amy turned back into the clone. "Oh I do, what are you gonna do about it?"

Sonic's breath became irregular as he looked at the clone dead in the eyes. "You're gonna pay!" Sonic rolled into a spin dash.

"How _cute_."

…..

Time seemed to fly by as their internal and physical battled commenced, but Sally's timer snapped everyone out of it, and everyone had a major headache.

"Ugh, what happened?" Silver asked, looking up at the sky to get a reflection of what time of day it was.

Sally slowly reached her phone and saw the time. "It's...it's been 4 hours."

"Wow, we've been training for, four hours? Cool, didn't even feel like it." Ray said, flying down the tree he was in, ignoring his headache."Can we get breakfast, Mighty?"

"Yeah bro, yeah." Still traumatized from his experience in his own head, he hugged his brother tightly. "Let's get you some breakfast."

As the group walked back to the hotel they all started sharing their experiences. "Did we all just go through a similar scenario where we faced our worst fears?" Knuckles said aloud.

"I think...we did." Amy agreed.

The group was silent until Sonic broke it. "Does everyone else see that plane, or am I going crazy again?"

Everyone looked at the large parking space that was at the back of the hotel and a plane resting upon it.

"Nope." The group said in unison and approached it, and witnessed Tails and Cream climb out. Sonic and Amy, astonished ran to the plane, calling out their names.

"Tails!" Sonic already made it to Tails and picked him up, hugging him, chuckling. "I can't believe your here!"

"Cream!" Amy yelled, still running and Cream running towards her, and in the middle, they hugged and giggled. "Why, how, when?"

"To find you, by Tails' plane, just got here." Cream answered, semi-calmly.

"Chao." Cheese poked out of her backpack.

Amy smiled and petted Cheese. "It's so nice to see you too Cheese." Then it hit Amy, and her expression grew serious. "Does Mom know you're here?"

"Wwweeellllll." Cream elongated the answer, which made her older sister know the truth.

"Cream!"

"You did it first!"

"I- Well- ...ok, fair. But only to protect you and Mom!"

"Yeah, yeah, well, we're here to help." Cream smiled proudly.

"That's right." Tails said muffled Sonic's chest.

Sonic let him go. "Man Tails, with you here with a plane, this seems to not be real."

" _Heh, don't worry, this is a reality. And you're coming with us."_

Everyone turned to the voice and immediately were in shock. The people standing before them definitely weren't sciamachies.

T.B.C.


	20. Reality Vs Sciamachy (Part 2 of 2)

**(Author's Disclaimer: Thank you for all of your patience...again. I know I'm really bad. I'm definitely gonna finish this, unlike my other popular stories I've stopped writing because I've lost interest.** _ **Cough cough**_ **gender bender** _ **cough cough**_ **anyway, enjoy the story. I thank you all for your support, and I hope to see your lovely reviews on how bad or good this was.)**

 **Third Person POV**

Sally was the first to speak and step forward. "What are you guys doing here?" Her look was serious for she knew something was off.

Mina purred, her eyes were as mischievous as ever. "We came to help Doctor- I mean Principal Robotnik. He said he needed a few students for suspension. And looking at all of your fashion sense, you all need to be put in jail."

Pretty much, everyone, had a sweat mark go down aside their face. _So cheesy…_

"You guys don't get it! It's Robotnik that's the enemy, not us! Robotnik has been obtaining the chaos emeralds and Master's Emerald's power to use it for some kind of-of brainwashing!" Silver stammered.

"Nonsense." Wave cooed.

"Now, come with us," Mina said in a monotone voice.

"Or we will have to take you with us by force." Espio glared at Amy.

The pink hedgehog knew something was off about him. Epsio was her friend, and there was no sympathy or compassion in his eyes like there usually was.

"Espio, please, we're friends."

"I would never be friends with a low-life criminal." The purple chameleon retorted.

"Enough talk! Let's fight already!" Jet got on his board and charged, impatiently.

"Heh, if that's how it's got to be, then I'm gonna say sorry in advance!" Sonic reeved his feet in a figure-8 and dashed towards Jet, kicking him off his board.

Storm caught him as if on instinct and put him on his feet. Jet groaned, "Your gonna pay for that, blue bitch!"

"Hohoho, did I pluck a _feather_?" Sonic smirked, knowing that Jet and he have been semi-rivals before this.

Sally looked over to Shadow and Kiera, "Is there a way to combat the mind-control?! I think they're all under Eggman's spell!"

"It's rude to talk to someone while in the middle of a fight." Honey used a drill parasol move in Sally's torso thrusting her back towards the trees where they came from.

Blaze and Silver growled and used a move that they have been working on together in their free time. Blaze conjured immense amount of flames and Silver controlled them using his kinetic telepathy. "FLAME THROWER!" They shouted in unison.

"Eep!" Honey twirled her parasol again to combat the flames but it started to fail as Blaze blasted more and more.

"Give up and snap out of it, Honey!" Silver shouted.

Shadow, after taking in all the chaos quickly went up to his hotel room to get the green stone he was bound to protect. The hedgehog looked back, ready to defend it when he felt another presence right behind him to only see Kiera.

"What are you going to do with that? Eggman can apparently follow us to the end of the Mobius with the amount of power he possesses."

Shadow shook his head. "I'm not gonna run, I'm going to snap them out of their trances."

"How?" Kiera pointed to the emerald.

Shadow looked down at it. "I don't know..."

After a few moments of just staring and hearing the fight outside, Kiera scoffed and dragged Shadow to the notes scattered on the table. "Look through these and fight a reversal."

The black hedgehog looked at the notes, then read through them as quickly as he could.

Meanwhile outside in the midst of the fight, Jet was holding back Sonic's spin dash, homing attack as Sonic spun with more and more force and speed. Jet grunted and soon succumbed to his fate as he was hit hard, knocking him out. Sonic cockily landed and dusted his gloved hands.

"You put up a good fight, Jet, but it looked like your done."

"Hope your not done fighting yet."

The ground shook slightly and a shadow grew over Sonic which blocked the sun. Sonic nervously looked towards what was behind him to only see Storm in all his grey and white...grey and white.

Sonic gulped, "Your brother did good, but uh, as you can see, it's not really fair to fight a fighter who just won who hasn't gotten a drink yet, soooo…."

Storm cracked his knuckles, not blinking at all in his brain-washed state. "Hey!"

The large bird turned to the voice to only see a red echidna. "Wanna fight someone, fight me inside. It's been a while since I've battled someone on my level." Knuckles smirked.

"Hey." Sonic pouted, only to get spin dashed from behind by Mina. The blue hedgehog grunted, sitting himself up as he looked back at her. "Another speedster, eh? This'll be fun." And quickly got to his feet.

Wave flew in the air, easily getting around Blaze's 'Flame Thrower', and used a shriek move on Blaze and Silver. The terrible noise disabled their attack and made them vulnerable to other attackers. Rouge, who was also in displeasure by the noise, spun-kicked her to the ground. Wave sat up, rubbing her head and looked to the bat in irritation.

"What was that saying? 'Annoying bird gets the worm.'? That sounds about right." Rouge smiled smugly as Wave rose.

"I'll be smiling the same way when I turn you in, you slut!"

Rouge only smiled more, "Usually that would've gotten to me, and I would've kicked your ass because of it." … She got into her fighting stance. "It didn't get to me, and I'm still gonna kick your ass."

Sally was able to sneak into the hotel room where Shadow and Kiera were in. At this rate, she knew that bystanders would call the police and that they would video record or live stream what was going on, and that would track them even faster. Eggman could bring more brain-washed students, more victims to come after them.

"What are you guys doing in here?!" Sally shut the door and locked it.

"What do you think? We're trying to find a cure to this brain-wash epidemic." Kiera said, in the mode of studying the notes.

Sally looked at the notes that they were looking at. "There's no way you'll find a reversal to the brainwashing here. These notes are for building the mind control machine. And- ...wait...what's that?"

The squirrel took a page that was on the table by its lonesome and looked at it. "Life Data-Robot?"

"Yeah, it's kinda irrelevant to what's happening now, so ignore it and let's think of a solution," Shadow said, facing the girls.

Sally sighed and thought. "Ok, looking at how the mind control process works, they are put in an incubation, radiated by chaos energy, and are given orders through after coming out of the incubation and follow the orders of whoever they awake to."

"Pretty much." The wolf and hedgehog said in unison.

"Well, maybe if we give someone a blast of chaos energy it could...do...something…? I don't know ok? I'm an honor student but this is all so new to me!"

"Like chaos control?" Kiera thought.

"I'm not strong enough to transport everyone at one time." Shadow looked down at the gem.

"Then have Sonic and Silver help, and Knuckles. Literally, chaos emeralds are in his genes!" Sally exclaimed.

"Ok...ok, but we need to wait for things to calm down outside, and fast."

They nodded in agreement and waited, ready to protect the emerald at all costs.

Amy pleaded while dodging Espio's attacks and ninja stars. "Espio!- Please!- Remember!- This isn't you- Nng!" The pink hedgehog was punched in the face.

"Amy!" Cream squealed but was quickly pulled back by Tails. He was making something in his plane to help the team, but he needed to keep him and Cream safe while they did so.

Amy was fine and got up to only see Espio was gone. She looked around and felt to be punched again, then kicked, then punched three more times in an attack combo fashion.

' _He turned invisible.'_

Espio didn't stop, hitting her harder, throwing stars that were hair lengths away from hitting Amy. Soon this drove Amy to the edge, and knew she wasn't fighting her friend, she was fighting Eggman. She summoned her hammer to modest medium size. She couldn't see Espio, and his steps were silent as a ninja should be. This was going to be a tough fight. First, she wanted to defend herself with all around her.

"Spin hammer attack!" Amy held her hammer out in front of her and began to spin like a ballerina, a very violent ballerina. Faster and faster she spun, and surprisingly she didn't get busy. Epsio dodged and tried using his projectiles as a counter attack, but his ninja stars bounced off.

Amy slowed down to a stop, panting.

' _It's...it's working! But I gotta be careful, don't wanna use the little energy I have after training so hard.'_

Amy looked around, still not able to see him, but felt a force that pulverized her to the ground.

Sonic looked over to her, astonished. "Amy!-" Right when he was going to come and help her he was about to be kicked to the ground, but was shielded by Mighty, with his back facing her.

Mina fractured her ankle since kicking Mighty at the speed was like kicking a wall. She landed on the ground and grunted, holding her ankle as she took a knee.

"Hmp! You should really be focused in a fight, Sonic." Mighty smirked.

Sonic blushed embarrassed by Ray finished Mina off by grabbing her and flying her to the air. "Annoying Mongoose!" The yellow squirrel let her go and spin-dashed her to the ground in the torso. Leaving her out cold in a dirt small crater.

"Good job, guys!" Sonic exclaimed and got helped up by Mighty, but then quickly put his attention back on Amy.

Amy was coughing and slowly rose to her feet. "I-I'm fine...I'm fine...just like you told me that day in the grocery store. Remember, Sonic?" She wiped the blood from her mouth.

Sonic paused, then smiled even though he was worried as all hell and wanted to help her immensely. "Ok then, yell out if you need help." He quickly did a little stretch and raced to assist the rest of his friends.

' _Thank you Sonic for wanting to help, I really do, but I want to do this myself...everyone is fighting their hardest, trying their best, I-"_

Amy was hit again in the stomach so hard that when she hit the ground she was in a daze and was paralyzed from the pain. Espio became visible again, looking down at Amy's form maliciously.

Cream couldn't be held back anymore as Cheese tickled Tails from behind allowing Cream to jump out of the plane and run towards her sister. "Amy, no! Cheese, chaos ball attack now!"

Cheese flew up and met Cream in the air as she flapped her ears. Cheese, balled himself up in his owner's hand and was thrown like a baseball towards the Chameleon smack dab in the head, knocking him out. At this moment, Amy didn't know this, she was still in her own head trying to ignore the pain while trying to get back up but she stayed on the ground. Soon her exhaustion and pain made her pass out from it all.

' _Maybe...I am weak.'_

At this time Amy was starting to come too, still in pain, but felt warm hearing the sound of her little sister's voice calling out to her repeatedly.

"Amy...Amy...Amy…Amy, please wake up!"

The pink hedgehog's eyes woke up and instantly closed again in a wince as she was hugged hard by Cream and let out a displeased groan. "Ow!"

The rabbit immediately got off. "Sorry, sorry."

Amy smiled and sighed, "It's...ok." She looked around to see that she was back in the girls' hotel room. She was bandaged up from her injuries and so was everyone else here and there. With help from Crema, Amy slowly got up, getting concern from the others.

"Don't push yourself, you got beaten up pretty hard." Blaze said in a monotone voice, she had changed clothes and was back on her phone.

"Hah, did you see my finisher on that pathetic purple bird? I hated her before she was hypnotized. That was satisfying." Rouge had changed clothes too and was no filing her nails.

Seeing all the girls she saw everyone had changed clothes and cleaned up except for her. She went to her bag and while doing so was curious. "What...happened after I got knocked out?"

"Oh, you know, we defeated the bad guys, got you inside and treated your wounds, took showers in our respected rooms, and now we're waiting on the geniuses of the group to figure out if there's a way to tarnish Eggman's plans…" Rouge never looked away from her hand.

 _`I was the only one who got knocked out…'_ Amy's ears bent down sadly.

"The students that attacked us are tied up in a special enerbeam wipe that'll make them all immobile whether they're awake or not. So don't worry, it's safe to bathe." Blaze seemed to be off her game now and was texting Silver instead. Maybe to see if the guys were done showering and getting changed.

Amy nodded and slowly went into the bathroom, closing the door. And immediately there was a knock on the door and all the girls sighed. "I'm surprised he kept from knocking that long."

Rouge got up and cracked the door open to the blue hedgehog for the 50th time it seems.

"Is she awake yet? Is she ok? Do I need to go get juice?-"

"No. Juice!... She's awake now, and- ah!" Sonic pushed through Rouge without making her fall using his speed and looked around, knowing all the girls were decent.

"Where is she, where- ow!" Rouge gave him a hard bonk on the head like she usually did to Knuckles to calm him down.

"She's taking a shower now get out!"

Sonic pouted, "Why didn't you tell me she woke up?"

"Because she just woke up a few seconds ago, geez," then the bat hatched an idea that she knew would make him leave, "you're acting like she's your girlfriend."

Sonic paused and as he did his face turned as red as crimson. "G-G-Girlfriend?! Of course not! W-W-We're friends and she's a girl, but there's no need to put those two words together!"

"Then get out before she walks out in a towel. Since you have no interest in being her boyfriend you definitely don't wanna see that, do you?" Rouge smirked.

Cream blushed, Blaze shook her head, and Sonic, seemingly impossible at the moment, turned redder. "Rouge you, pervert!" A gust of wind took Sonic's place as he dashed back into the guy's room.

Rouge, "See you in a bit!" She called after him as she was about to close the door but was stopped by Sally's foot.

"What was that about?- Whatever, you got your stuff packed yet?"

"Just about, we're waiting on Amy to finish showering." Cream said as she munched on some snacks.

Sally sighed in dismay, ' _First she gets knocks out for almost an hour and now we have to wait on her again?'_ "Fine- just- come into the other room when she's done."

Sally stomped out and she closed the door behind her.

Cream looked at the door, to the door Amy was behind, and finally to everyone else in the room. "Am I the only one that gets a vibe whenever my sister and that girl are in the same room?"

"No, but you get used to the jealous energy once you enter high school." Blaze stood up and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Rouge crossed her arms.

"Silver said, Sally, is starting to go over the plan of defeating Eggman. I'm not missing this important information."

"I'm-" Rouge stopped herself as she gazed over at Cream who only smiled.

"Go ahead, it is very important for you to be there. Cheese and I will wait on Amy."

Rouge wanted to protest, but Blaze continued out the door. "Thanks. If you need anything, shout." The bat rushed out of bed and went after Blaze to the boys' room.

A few minutes later Amy came out in a towel and looked around to a nearly deserted room. "Where did everyone go? Another attack?" Amy quickly changed into some new underwear and clothes.

"Thankfully, no, everyone is just in the other room discussing what our next move should be."

"Oh...we better hurry then. Or not, it's not like I'm much help." Amy finished putting on her bra and undies, looking for an outfit to wear that would be good today.

Cream looked at her sister, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"...Nothing." Amy muttered under her breath and put her outfit on the bed as she packed the rest of her stuff.

"Amy, whatever you're thinking, it's wrong, you are strong and brave. Why do you think I came out here for you?"

"Because you were worried about me."

"Yes, but also I imprinted on my sister, her adventurous, heroic, and strong side. I was able to help my big sister with fighting, something I thought would never happen!"

"Yeah…" Amy's doubt of herself only grew more. Sure everyone needs help, but Amy wanted to defeat Espio on her own because he was her friend and thought somehow she could break through to him. Not only that but prove that all her training has prepared her for this. If everyone Eggman has brainwashed is this strong, then how was she gonna be able to help in this mission.

Amy put on her pants, socks, and shoes as she went deep into thought. ' _Maybe I should just go home. There's plenty of people on this team more experienced. Yeah, Cream, Cheese, and I will just go home and-'_

Something fast went through the window, shattering it as it landed in the middle of the room. There was a scream, and before the smoke cleared one of the girls was grabbed and taken by the invader just as Sonic broke down the door and entered the room.

-Moment Before-

"Tails has been analyzing these guys that came after us and it looks like they were mind controlled by chaos energy alone, they have these little chips on them, that we've removed, and Tails told us this is how they are controlled from long distances." Kiera put a hand on Tails' shoulder, impressed and proud of a kid being so smart and helpful.

Tails welcomed the gesture and blushed, rubbing the back of his head, feeling another hand on top of him by his big brother. "Great job, Tails."

"Heh, thanks."

"So take off the chips and it'll stop it?" Mighty proposed.

"No, sadly, it's not easy as that. They're still under the control of the chaos emeralds and master emerald and Eggman is the one in control of that. We have to stop Eggman and break that control to set everyone free." Sally said, her gaze going to the wall that separated the room she was just in.

"Sooo, how do we do that?"

"Well, we can do as I suggested and kill him." Shadow was sat back next to Kiera with his arms crossed.

Kiera sat the same way looking at him with a smile. "That's cute, but if we kill him we're no better than he is."

"Nicely put, Kiera. Thank Chaos I won't be alone anymore in saying that." Silver sighed in relief.

"Buuut, if it's the last resort…" Kiera smirked, causing Silver to groan loudly causing laughter from some. "Sorry, Silver."

Sally broke the playful atmosphere with a hand slap to the desk she was sitting at. "Here's the plan, listen carefully, we're gonna have three groups. The defenders, the invaders, and the bait. If you weren't here when I explained it before: 'Defenders hold off all that try to stop us from our goal: the school. Or in this case, the emeralds. The invaders will find a way into the school, and find a way to the goal while the bait sabotage whoever is waiting inside, giving the invaders enough time to get in'. "

Sonic smiled as he walked over to her, "Sounds good, Sal."

Sally's mood lifted a bit hearing her nickname. "Thank you, Sonic."

The hedgehog took the paper from Sally's desk and read out the groups from the list she made. "Alright everyone, listen and listen good, here are the teams. The team for Defenders is: Silver, Blaze, Tails, Amy, and Rouge. Next for the Invaders: Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Sally, and Knuckles. Lastly, the Bait: Mighty, Ray, Kiera, Cream, and Cheese."

"Ok, we got the teams that's all fine and dandy but what exactly are the defenders holding off for? What are the invaders going to do since taking the chips off the victims isn't enough?" Blaze said in a cold tone.

"By breaking the Master Emerald," Knuckles blurted out, causing everyone to put their attention on him, pressuring him to continue, so he stood. "My family, no, the echidna's Legacy has been for centuries since the emeralds had landed on Mobius was to protect and keep all the emeralds together and keep them pure. After my kind was wiped out to near extinction from power-hungry nations we were all told the lie that the Master Emerald and chaos emeralds were destroyed from war."

The room was silent. "I'm sorry, Knuckles." Rouge held his hand softly and kissed the side of it.

"It's ok, babe...I'm over it, because now we are all part of this legacy, and we're taking the emeralds back." Knuckles smirked, proudly.

His energy filled the room as everyone said, "Yeah, that's right!" , "We can do this.", "Alright, what's the plan Knuckles."

"The Master Emerald is impure because of Eggman, by breaking it the power of the Master Emerald will be lost and restored once I put it back together."

"Isn't there a way to fix everything without breaking the Master Emerald?" Mighty thought that breaking it could be dangerous.

"There is, but it requires a high knowledge and training of chaos control. Not only that, but a high control of oneself to not be corrupted by power like Eggman and the people who murdered my ancestors."

The room was silent again, "Ok...so...who is going to the emerald then?" Ray asked.

"Based on the teams either Sonic or Shadow. They are the only ones who know where the emerald is held and both have experience in dealing with chaos energy." Sally said in a normal tone.

Everyone looked to Sally, then to Sonic in surprise, especially Shadow. "What does she mean you have experience with Chaos energy?"

Sonic smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "W-Well…"

Before Sonic could answer a loud crash from the room next door was heard, without hesitation Sonic was in the other room in an instant and only heard a scream and saw a cloud of dust seeing that Amy was gone. Cream, on the bed in complete shock, holding Cheese for dear life.

Soon everyone else caught up and went into the room expecting the damage and comforting Cream. Sonic looked to Cream, moving people near her out the way, and held her holders.

"Cream, tell me who took her."

Cream was a little shaky but looked Sonic in the eyes.

"Y-You did, Mr. Sonic…a metal version of you."

Cream broke down as Sonic let go of her. He looked at the huge hole that was left from the kidnapper's entrance. "...Your dead, Eggman."

T.B.C.


	21. Acid Test

**Third Person POV**

Everyone was now packed in tight with their things in the guys' initial room. Sally was explaining and reading aloud the notes she found that could be what just took Amy, and that it could possibly by a robot that's replicated Sonic's life data.

"According to this, this thing has all of Sonic's abilities, his thoughts, his desires, strengths, knows of his own replicates' weaknesses and flaws to be the more superior being. It can even link the emotions and nerves so that they can feel the same pain. We need a plan knowing everything about Sonic."

Sonic glared as he paces back and forth and tugged at his binder through his shirt since he's been wearing through both exercise, sleep, now, pretty much his chest was screaming, his back was aching, but Amy's kidnapping made me care less and less through the pain. Dysphoria was the last thing he needed right now just for some relief.

"Sonic, sit the fuck down and relax." Watching Sonic move frantically like this was making everyone tense and more uneasy, and driving Knuckles mad.

"Well, So-sorry, Knucklehead, if you guys would just let me run out and get Amy than just sit around and read some fucking notes!"

Knuckles stood up and walked up to Sonic. "Listen asshole, we'll get your girlfriend back, but for right now, we don't know what that metal Sonic thing is capable of. If we come in guns-a-blazing, he could snap her neck in an instant!"

Cream's sobs got louder as she hugged Rouge tightly. "Amy, no!"

Sonic looked at Cream worriedly, then glared back at Knuckles and pushed him back hard enough that almost caused him to end up on the ground. "Now look what you've done, idiot."

"You mother-!" Knuckles pushes him with half of his lack of strength, causing Sonic to pushed all the way back into the entrance door. The door gave a _crack_ noise, leaving Sonic to clutch his chest, groaning, grunting, and wheezing.

 _My chest...it hurts...it's so tight around me. Breathe, Sonic, breathe._

"Sonic!" Silver got up and quickly went to his brother's side,

Shadow got up and calmly walked over to him, knowing a blow like that didn't usually phase Sonic that hard. He grabbed Sonic by the arm and dragged him towards the bathroom.

"Take it off." He muttered.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Sonic was able to stabilize his breathing for now.

"Binder. Off. Now. You're lucky I let you sleep with it on." Shadow glared at him, Sonic knew how much wearing a binder to bed was dangerous, and wearing it now for over 12 hours was unacceptable. They were about to go on the fight of their lives, and the last thing they needed was Sonic slowed down because of breathing problems.

The blue hedgehog blushed and darted his eyes. "Can you not use that word." He was yelling in a whisper. He knew some of his friends knew what he was talking about, and it was embarrassing. To Sonic the binder was like a bra, concealing what he hated about him, well, at least part of what he hated.

Ray looked to Mighty and asked what a binder was since his innocent mind was thinking of the binder he takes to school. The armadillo used his finger to itch his cheek.

"I'll tell ya later, bro."

Shadow and Sonic's argument about taking the binder off only escalated as Sally moved around the room to ask something of Blaze, then went to get something from the pile of luggage bags from across the room.

"Sonic, I don't care how embarrassed you are, we all know, just take it off, we don't need you having a panic attack."

"I'll panic if I take it off, I'm fine!"

"No, your not, you couldn't even take a push from Knuckles just now!"

"S-So? Maybe if you let me get surgery a year ago this wouldn't be a problem!" Sonic balled his fists.

Shadow clenched his teeth. "This is not the time to bring that up."

"You-!" Sonic was about to say something he was going to regret.

"Sonic!"

Everyone in the room turned to Sally who was holding something behind her back. Her face was stern, but behind it showed sympathy. It reminded Sonic of her mom, but before he knew he wasn't her daughter.

"What, Sal…"

"You, me, bathroom. Now. Amy is in trouble and we are losing time. Let me help you...I know."

Sonic was stunned, remembering the day she caught him in the locker room. Fast Forward flashes of the outcome of it, and where they are now. Are they friends? Are they associates? Are they enemies? Would she, after all this, use this against him.

 _Of course not, Sally is still Sal, and I'm still me. She's here. She's helped. Why would she…_

His parents flashed in his mind, then Amy, and then he looked around. Concerned and mad faces surrounded him. The anger in the room mostly came from Silver and Knuckles who were five seconds away from killing each other, but Blaze and Rouge got in the middle of them.

Sonic then looked at Mighty who was looking concerned, but once their gazes connected he smiled. "It's ok, dude. No matter what you look like we all know it's still you. I...we all just want what's best for you."

"Yeah! Take off the binder. I don't like homework either." Ray chimed in.

Sonic chuckled a bit while Mighty tried to quiet him down while shaking his head.

"Ok."

Sonic and Sally were alone in the bathroom. The bathroom was a decent size. Walk-in shower, the toilet had its own section, two sinks-

"Sonic."

Sonic jerked, standing up straight, looking at the girl in front of him. It's been a while since they've been alone like this. A time when there was no intention behind it.

"Y-Yeah?" He gave a cute nervous smile.

"Take your binder off. I got this for you." Sally revealed a sports bra that looked too small to be owned by herself.

"Um, whose…?"

"Blaze's, don't worry it's clean, and she said you can have it since by the end of today it's probably gonna be unwearable." She smiled sweetly.

Sonic looked down at the sports bra. It was black and plane, it reminds him of what he used to wear when he was pretending. He began lifting his shirt, then realizing Sally was there and quickly put his shirt down. "W-Wait, why do you have to be in here?!"

Sally smirked and put her hands on top of his and helped him finish take his shirt off. "For _moral_ support, don't worry, I'm not going to molest you."

Though, from the look on her face to Sonic that wasn't likely, and the thought made his muzzle red for the 5th time it seems. He was now in just his binder. It was very constricting. Causing bad bruising and sores, and as Sonic peeled it off it made him groan from the pain. As Sally looked at the sight she immediately got disinfectant and rubbed it on where it was needed.

For the first time in a while, Sonic let her without flinching. This wasn't sexual in any way, she wasn't looking at his _things_ , she was looking at the sores. At least, that's how Sonic perceived it in his mind. Sally's rosy cheeks started to break that reality, then Sally quickly looked around and back and put a light layer of ace tape around him and then put on the sports bra.

"Thanks, Sal." Sonic looked in her eyes when she was done and genuinely smiled.

Sally looked at his dark green eyes and her breath was taken as she hitched for oxygen, then dove into Sonic for a kiss. Sonic, taken aback and surprised, wanted to move but didn't. Her lips were so soft and warm. Their tongues swirled and he could taste her cherry chapstick. After Sonic's mind finally caught up with what was happening he gently pushed Sally off.

"We have a day to save." He tried to sound estranged, but compassionate at the same time.

"Can we talk about this later?" She panted a little from the kiss.

Sonic nodded as he put his shirt back on and checked himself out in the mirror. There was a _slight_ bump that bothered him, but once he was running and fighting it wouldn't matter to him. Not to mention he could breathe and Sally's treatment made his wounds not hurt as much.

"Alright, let's head out."

…

Metal Sonic landed in front of the school doors and proceeded inside carrying the unconscious Amy Rose. There was no one in the halls, and if you were there all you could hear were the _clink clanks_ of Metal's footsteps. Into the principal office, they went and down the not-so-secret way down to the lab. Down below was Eggman and his robots putting the last of the students under his control.

"Alright, that about does it. The most powerful people in the world are now under your control." Cu-bot said, giving Eggman a headpiece that will call out to everyone being under the control of chaos.

"Finally." Eggman took it was put it on and looked back at Metal, hearing his footsteps. "Ah, Metal Sonic, I see you got a girlfriend."

The robot darted his eyes at Amy, then back at the doctor. "My predecessor has feelings for this life form, but does not have the confidence to take a chance due to his...body."

"What a shame, what a shame. So, what happened out there?"

"The fighters you chose were weak and were defeated. I have captured someone they care about to bring some stakes into the situation. I suggest a broadcast message to Sonic and his friends. If they don't give up, the pink hedgehog will die." Metal's cold metallic voice quivered against the walls.

"Hm, good suggestion, Metal." Eggman then turned and kicked Or-bot and Cu-bot. "Why would I ever trust you scrap-irons to pick good fighters! I should have just chosen them all myself! You stupid, stupid, stupid, machines!"

"Ooowwww." Cu-bot bellowed.

"S-Sorry, sir."

The doctor sighed and shook his head. "Looks like I should've made 7 more of your Metal."

Metal Sonic made some beeping noises. "They're coming."

"Good," he smirked. "Let them come." He turned on his headpiece.

…

Shadow looked at everyone having their last snack and drink before the battled noticed Kiera had disappeared and right when he was about to address she came back in, putting her phone back in her pocket. She took her seat beside Shadow and stole his chips.

"Did you just make a phone call?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, since apparently _going off the grid_ didn't work, I called my brothers and made sure they were alright. Got a problem with that?" She chomped on her chips louder. She was no thirsty and pouted.

"No, not at all. By the way, we're leaving. Gonna chaos control after everyone has finished." He handed her his juice in which she happily took.

"Ok."

"You ready? You know...if you really want, you can just go straight to your house and protect your family. I wouldn't blame you." Shadow looked around at everyone in the room. Some were laughing, some were resting.

"You're serious?" Kiera swayed her tail, looking at the hedgehog who was 98% serious all the time. All she got was a slow nod. "After all we've been through you want me to leave?"

Shadow looked at her, surprised by her answer. "No, I just thought-"

"Listen, I disobeyed you and told my brothers in advance what was gonna happen. They made it out and they're safe for the time being. I just confirmed that now. Would I rather go to where they are 3 hours from here and chill out seeing you guys fight on TV? Yeah. But I made a commitment to do this with you till the end."

Shadow smiled. "Nice to hear you're very loyal."

Kiera nodded as she finished the chips and chugged the juice. "Yeah...that and I'd be recognized on the spot and arrested for something we didn't do."

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that makes more sense."

The two laughed together and Kiera found herself hugging his arm, and Shadow didn't mind one bit. Rouge looked on, happy that the emo hedgehog was finally cracking a smile. Everyone's attention went towards Sonic who stood up and stretched.

"Alright guys, let's go save Amy!" It was then present that Sonic had the chaos emerald in his hand, which surprised Shadow especially.

"How the hell did you- give it back, Sonic. You don't know how to-" Shadow walked towards him as the emerald glowed, and the light grew stronger and stronger till it surrounded everyone in the room.

And in an instant...

The gang disappeared.

…

…

Sonic squinted his eyes to the new light that wasn't from the emerald and felt the air hit him, but it wasn't fresh, it was industrial. He heard his friends groan, adjusting to what just happened as he looked around. Emerald City was no longer the place he recognized, it was now spray painted as 'Eggman Land'.

"Oh my, what happened here?" Cream squeaked.

"Robotnik, that's what happened." Sally looked around as well and investigated further looking at the news on her phone. "Looks like after sending a bounty on us, Eggman fueled the city with false emergency and took control of the entire city."

"Can't they see this isn't right?" Tails spoke, angrily.

"When someone has all the power it's hard to disobey. It's easier to just fall in and accept it." Silver said sadly.

Shadow after gaining his composure and making sure everyone was alright, snatched the emerald from Sonic in a huff. "How did you master chaos control so fast?"

"Chaos-whats-it? I just thought about Amy and where she might be and all of a sudden we're here." Sonic blinked.

"Sounds like what you did, Shadow, when we were trying to escape the G.U.N. base." Kiera designated.

"Um, guys, good talking and stuff, but we've been spotted!" Tails pointed towards a flying badnik that spotted them and start buzzing an alert warning to every badnik in and area, and possibly Eggman.

"Everybody run!" Knuckles hollered, and the gang trudged towards into the city.

"Don't have to tell me that twice, Knucklehead. But first…" Sonic spin dashed into the badnik that spotted them and proceeded to run with the others.

"Everyone, you know what you're meant to do! We need to split off the closer we get to the city or everyone robot Eggman has will corner us at the school!" Sally yelled while running. The whistling of possible hundreds of robots flying towards them was noisy, and soon the lasers being shot at them proved to be another obstacle.

"Tails, can't you use the Tornado remotely to take care of these guys?!" Cream cried.

Tails grunted while dodging a close call. He pressed some buttons on his watch. "Not now! Since Sonic transported us out of nowhere my plane got left behind back at the hotel! It'll be at least half an hour with it going full speed on autopilot!" Surprisingly, Tails pulled out a laser gun and started shooting at the robots, killing a few.

Sonic spin dashed as many as he could along the way, Knuckles and Mighty punched the ones that were on the ground, and Sally, Kiera did the same using their martial arts moves. Rouge and Ray took to the skies and did their aerial moves, and Cream used Cheese for their spin ball attack. Silver and Blaze used their powers in unison to take on a mass amount of robots at once. However, the more they destroyed, the more seemed to be shooting at them, so they kept running, and soon were making their way to the castle.

"Defenders! Stay put!" Sally said as they were now in the center of the city.

"Right!" Silver, Blaze, Tails, and Rouge stayed behind.

Knuckles stopped and stayed behind. "No way, there's too many of them, I'm not leaving them behind!" He punched a badnik that was close to getting Tails.

"What?!" Rouge was busy dealing with three badniks that were in front of her. The echidna quickly picked up the robot he just destroyed and tossed it hard with all his might at the flying badnik that was charging his laser at his girlfriend.

"Good job, Knuckles! And stay safe, all of you!" Sonic called out and kept running.

Silver quickly waved to his brothers, "You guys be safe too!"

Kiera and Sally sighed, happy with the number of robots after them lowered, but it wasn't long before death-threating lasers were being shot at them again, and it was obvious to Shadow and Sonic that they were losing steam. Quickly the men picked them up without stopping and carried them while running without slowing down.

"S-Sorry." Kiera panted and her voice very hoarse, regretting wearing a jacket now...and eating chips before a battle and not something healthier.

"It's ok, I got you. Save your strength." Shadow said in a hushed voice so that despite all the chaos only she could hear him.

"Uhh, it's been so long since I've run this much." Sally became jelly in Sonic's arms, making him chuckle.

"Remember when I used to get you up early for running? This is why."

"Shut up and carry me."

Soon the group made it to the campus gate where the forcefield was still present.

"Damn, how are we gonna get it?" Mighty growled.

"I don't know, I expected it to be down by now." Sally tried to think fast.

Kiera looked at Shadow and nudged him. "Use the emerald."

Shadow nodded and felt where he placed the emerald after taking it from Sonic but felt flatness. The black and red hedgehog was stunned. _Did...did it fall out? Where? H-How?_

Ray looked around them and clung to his brother scared by the faces of mind-controlled beings that were now surrounding them. "M-Mighty."

Mighty put a hand on his head in confusion. "What is it, Ray?" Then he looked around, and the color drained from his face.

Cream hugged Cheese and the group of friends drew together as Shadow and Sonic put the girls down, back to back in a girl, ready to fight.

"Wh-What are we gonna do?" Cream whimpered.

"You should've just given me the emerald when you had the change... _hedgehog_." Announced on the PA system, and now displayed on the forcefield was Eggman who seemed to be in his office as he seemed to be sitting comfortably behind his desk with his hands behind his head.

"Eggman," Sonic growled.

"Hello, Sonic, long time no see. Good job sneaking out of the city. You should've stayed out."

"Hard to do that when you took one of my best friends," Sonic smirked angrily.

"Oh? You mean that pink girlfriend of yours?" Eggman took one of his hands from behind his hand, revealing the red headband that she always wore.

Sonic gasped seeing it and Cream stepped forward with tears in her eyes. "Amy! Where is she! Please don't hurt my sister!"

Sonic held back Cream by her shoulders as gently as he could as she sobbed. Equally as worried, but knew if he showed it, it would only amuse Eggman more.

"Don't worry child, your sister is safe...for now."

Sally was still trying to shrug off the _girlfriend_ comment. "Where is she? Open the forcefield Eggman, and stop being a coward."

"Oh, Miss Sally, I would do some hefty reflection before calling me a _coward_. And you don't need to know that right now. Give me the emerald in exchange for the girl's safety."

Sally fell silent. "Yeah, right. Like we believe that." Kiera barked.

"I'm in no mood to argue. Give up the emerald, or…" He snapped his fingers. A whistling was heard in the air then something fast landed down in front of the group. Dust from the ground filled the air from the impact, but those red glowing eyes pierced the cloud. "I'll have it taken from you...dead or alive."

"You're not killing anyone, and you're not having the emerald!" Shadow yelled.

"Very well. Game on...attack." The screen cut out and the zombie-like students that were standing still then came to life and targeted the team. Metal, however, went straight for Sonic, grabbing him by the neck and taking him straight in the air.

"Gah!"

"Sonic!" They all cried out in unison but could do little as they were being attacked at all angles.

Metal, once high enough then flew through the forcefield with Sonic, and punched him hard, having him land near the fountain outside the school. The robot hedgehog landed gently, looking at his counterpart flinch and grunt in pain with no emotion.

"I never thought the person I got my life data from was so weak."

Sonic slowly but surely rose, his clothes tattered and torn. "H-Heh, funny, I was just thinking...how a robot could be so stupid- ah!" Metal spin dashed him in the stomach, putting him in the fountain pool.

 _Splash!_

For a few moments there were no movements, Metal new he was still alive, but suppose he was too weak to move, and would eventually drown. Then all of the sudden…

The water gushed upwards in a roar as it tried to get out of the way of the force coming out of it.

Metal was being punched and kicked repeatedly with rapid speed, first in the front, but then in the back, and then by the sides. Metal's detector was able to confirm that it was Sonic that was hitting him and that it was the power of chaos that made his recovery. Each move programmed for him to make failed to take effect due to Sonic's high speed, so he quickly updated himself to be able to do the same and soon began to block Sonic's attacks.

"Fool. The stronger you get, the stronger I get. Even though you are weak, I will remain strong with no flaws. I am the true and ultimate Sonic. You will die here, and I will remain to rule aside Eggman."

When Metal caught one of Sonic's hands he clutched Sonic's chest with the other, now feeling that his chest is bare from battle and the new power bustling. He was stunned and felt disgusted all over.

"No... _flaws_." Metal's words echoed in his mind.

The blue hedgehog's distracted mind caused him to get thrown to the ground by the arm that was in Metal's grasp. Metal didn't waste time, darting down to counter-attack, but Sonic clumsily dodged and blocked, getting hit a few times in the process.

 _He's right…_

Sonic dodged and dodged again.

 _I am flawed._

Then was brutally punched in the nose.

 _I have a girl's body._

Sonic punched back, kicking Metal in the groin area but of course, it did nothing. But it was worth a shot.

 _I have to take testosterone, or else, I can't stay the way I feel most comfortable._

Metal used the rocket boosters on his feet to punch and push Sonic into the school, destroying the entrance doors.

 _And...I'm terrified, but in order to be content with my body, I have to have surgery._

Both of the hedgehogs got up from the rubble.

 _But even so...I have people who love me for me…_

Sonic was quicker in recovery and punched Metal in the face, knocking out one of his eyes.

 _I have loving brothers who care about me and my health._

Metal caught his fists and kicked him in the stomach, causing the organic hedgehog to cough up blood.

 _A loving girl cares about me and likes me._

Sonic wiped his mouth and spin dashed with all his might.

 _I have friends who know about me, and even so, after some time, are accepting me little by little…_

Metal tried to hold him back and used his boosters again to counter and break his spin attack.

 _I am flawed._

However, Sonic wasn't a quitter and kept going, spinning harder and faster.

 _Who isn't?_

The friction from Sonic's spin dash caused a heat warning within Metal.

 _My flaws are what makes me, Me._

Sonic started to glow, Metal identified it was due to an increase in chaos energy.

 _And I am…_

The heat made Metal's hands and arms bend, causing Sonic's attack to take full force like holding back and letting go of a rubber band.

 _Sonic the Hedgehog!_

Sonic busted through Metal Sonic, and a blast was caused in the aftermath of the chaos energy.

…

The Invaders and Bait group saw the explosion, at first worried about Sonic while trying to fight back the horde, the forcefield for some reason went down.

"Ok! Bait, go and try to lead most of these guys away!" Sally shouted, running towards the black cloud of smoke that was oozing out of the school.

"Ok!"

Ray took Mighty and Cream took Kiera and flew with Cheese flowing closely behind. A majority of the horde of mindless students and badniks followed them, giving the Invaders enough time to go to the school while not being attacked.

"Sonic! Sonic, are you ok?!" Shadow called out.

Sally was in the smoke already, looking for him, and quickly found him as she put his arm over her shoulder and dragged him out.

"H-Here he is." She coughed and laid him on the ground. He was out cold, but the emerald was in his hand, tightly in his grasp.

Shadow glared. _Fucking hell…_

Sally pressed on Sonic's bare chest, giving him CPR and proceeded to blow air into him. _Please...please wake up. We need you...I need you!_

Sonic soon coughed and wheezed, sitting up and gasping for cleaner air. Sally wasted no time and his Sonic.

"Thank goodness you're ok!" Tears fell from her eyes.

Sonic put his free hand around her and looked up at Shadow who's features eased seeing his younger brother was ok. But was still pissed. "You took the emerald...again."

Sonic rubbed the back of his head, nervously smiling. "Yeah, I-"

"Keep it. If anything goes wrong, run. We don't need it getting into the wrong hands."

Sonic nodded and turned his head to see Metal's head on the ground, very broken and dead on the ground with no artificial life going through it. "..."

"Ready?" Sally's words snapped him back into reality.

"Y-Yeah." With Shadow's help, he was able to stand, and the shifting in weight made him aware of his chest being exposed and he covered them with his arm self-consciously. "I…um…"

"It's ok, you're still a man in my eyes." Sally smiled solemnly.

"But still…" Sonic looked to the ground, wishing now out of all times that he didn't have dysphoria, or that he's had the chest surgery already.

"Here…" Shadow sighed as he took his shirt off and gave it to his little brother and proceeded inside. Quickly Sonic thanked him, took off the scrap piece of shirt that was still on him and put on the shirt. Not even the sports bra survived to his dismay, but the thoughts of Amy being in trouble pushed those feelings aside as he walked with Sally inside.

He looked at Metal's head for the last time before going in.

 _Thanks, Metal..._

T.B.C.

 **(Author's Note- You may be wondering what the title of this chapter: Acid Test, means? For those who are like me and are too lazy to look it up: "** **A sure test, giving an incontestable result... Gold prospectors and dealers need to be able to distinguish gold from base metal. The original acid test was developed in the late 18th century and relied on nitric acid's ability to dissolve other metals more readily than gold. To confirm that a find was gold it was given 'the acid test'. A test sample was used to mark a touchstone and the degree to which it dissolved when the acid was added determined whether it was gold. Various other later tests also used acid and these are all called 'acid tests'. " says the UK organization website 'Phrase')**


	22. Chaos Ending

The three teens ran down the hall. Luckily both Eggman's office wasn't that far in the school and campus seemed to be empty, so no enemies to get in their way. Once they made it to the door it was locked. Shadow and Sonic quickly spin dashed into the door together were destroyed to reveal an empty room.

"He must be down below." Sally went around the desk and looked around. "How do you get in?"

Shadow moved Sally aside by hitting a button under the desk. The floor beneath them elevated them downward electronically like an elevator. Sally looked around amazed seeing this for the first time while Shadow and Sonic were readied themselves for battle. The floor stopped at the bottom floor and it was dark, but there was enough light coming from the Master Emerald in the middle of the room to see all the technology around them and how 100% of the fuel that powered them came from the Master Emerald and chaos emeralds that surrounded it.

"Where is that Egg-head?" Sonic stepped forward and looked around. _And where's Amy?_

"I don't know, but we need to disconnect the emeralds. It might just stop all this." Sally began running towards the emerald."

Shadow snapped his gaze. "Stop!"

Sally winded up a punch and as she made an impact it didn't touch the emerald but a force that seemed to be protecting it. The effect flung Sally back into Sonic's arms, and smoke spewed from her hand and where she hit the shield.

"Sal, you ok?" Sonic examined her hand, it didn't look good.

Sally hissed, not needing to see her hand know what it looked like knowing what she was feeling. "No, but I'll survive." She sighed.

A cackled echoed as if from a microphone filled the room. "Good show, good show. You thought you had me, you really did. But it's time to call curtains and end this little play."

"Eggman!" Sonic growled, looking around frantically.

"Robotnik, where are you. If you really want to face come out and stop hiding behind robots and students!" Shadow looked around, seeing the PA system.

"Sorry Shadow, but by now you know I don't play fair." Eggman chuckled one more time as the ground began to shake.

" _Sonic! Help me!"_ Amy's voice broke over the speaker.

"Amy!" Sonic began to run forward but an arm halted him from looking further for the pink hedgehog.

Sally looked at the ground and saw it was cracking. "We have to get out of here, **now**!"

"But what about, Amy?!"

"We can't save her if we're dead!" Shadow took the emerald from Sonic and chaos controlled them all outta there.

…

As the heroes tried to hold off the horde of robots brainwashed classmates as best they could their strength was growing weaker.

"Do you think Sonic and they are close to stopping these guys?!" Rouge just flew into and destroyed two more robots.

"Should be by now!" Knuckles punched the daylights out of someone he didn't like before they were put in a trance and smirked. "Always wanted to do that."

"I hope Amy is ok!" Cream was flying away from a hyper bee-bot.

All of a sudden the ground shook.

Blaze almost lost her footing, but Silver caught her and his gaze went towards the school. "That can't be good."

All of a sudden the school was in shambles and nothing but rubble. What emerged was a giant robot mech that replicated Eggman's defining features in a cartoon and almost taunting manner. In the chest of the robot, it could be seen that it was the Master Emerald powering it all.

"Well, it looks like they failed." Knuckles grumbled, crossing his arms.

"So cool!" Ray exclaimed. He's never seen a mech before besides in cartoons.

Mighty glared at his brother, "No, not cool."

All of a sudden all of the brainwashed students collapsed and the robots were moving slower.

Tails took out his watch and looked at the power waves. "It looks like all the power of the emerald is being used to power that robot, so the students are free of his control for now. The robots are even slower. Now is our chance!"

"Right!" Everyone ran and flew towards the robot.

"I hope my brothers are ok." Silver said to Blaze as he flew them towards Eggman.

"They are, I know they are, Sally too." Blaze retorted.

Silver could only nod and flew faster.

…

Sonic, Shadow, and Sally made it out just in time and coughed from the cloud of dusk. They were dirty and their sweat and blood weren't making that dust come off no matter how much they rubbed and shook. All three looked up at the robot that was slowing making its way to the center of the city.

"We need to get inside that thing." Shadow analyzed.

"No problem, all we have to do is-" Shadow swiped the emerald from Sonic that he began to rise into view.

"No, what if you get inside and get captured. Eggman will have almost all the emeralds and Chaos knows what he could accomplish. We need to get inside manually."

Sally nodded, "I think Shadow is right, Sonic."

Sonic groaned it wasn't like him to want to do the easy way, but the city was getting demolished quickly and he wanted the chaos to end. He didn't want any more innocent civilians to get more hurt than there is already.

"Fine." Sonic looked around. "It looks like the rest of the gang had the same idea."

The other two looked in the same direction and saw their friends heading towards the robot

"Without a plan?! Are they, idiots?!" Sally ran towards them.

Sonic snickered as he ran and scooped up Sally, making it to them much quicker, and Shadow followed.

…

 **Amy's POV**

I woke up again, this time my head hurt much more. I remember hearing Sonic's voice and I cried out for him to be almost immediately knocked out again. That Sonic-fake must have hit me in the back of the head. What nerve, a male robot hitting a lady.

Or, gender-neutral? Since robots technically don't have genitalia.

I shook my head trying to get the reality of robots having such things and looked around. A jail cell, classic. The bed that feels like a brick, toilet with no privacy, and...laser bars? Curiosity hit me and I touched it to only feel an abrasive _ZAP_ that made me take my finger back in pain. Imagine a taser mixed with a hot oven and putting your hand on it. Yeah.

"Son of a!-"

" _ **Do not touch the bars. That is no escape. Sit quietly until the doctor has given me instructions."**_

I looked through the bars and saw a red and black robot that doesn't look like any robot I have seen thus far. He was tall, strong-looking, and has bitty green eyes.

"What's happening? What's going on?!"

" _ **We are in EggMechBot 3429-F. Heading to the center of the city to destroy the population of Emerald City to create Eggland."**_

I was taken aback. "But what about the people living here?! My friends and family!"

" _ **Killed. There is a 0% chance of any survival."**_ His face wasn't designed to give expressions, but his voice showed how cold and heartless Eggman was.

I started to tear up and my urge to touch the bars again to get out of here peaked. "No! You can't do this!" My piko piko hammer summoned in my right hand, doubled in the original size.

" _ **The success rate of Eggland is 95.7%, probability shows that he will succeed."**_

"Get me out of here!"

" _ **Orders were to keep you here until-"**_

"I don't give a fuck!" I positioned myself as if I was holding a baseball bat.

" _ **If you cause an uproar I was told to eliminate you."**_

"We'll see." I winded up. ' _This is going to hurt.'_ I swung my hammer into the lasers.

It broke through the bars, but something in it caused an explosion. Everything went dark, and I don't know what happened, but as the smoke cleared and I grained my footing I was in another room. I saw the whole and saw I was burst into another room. I wiped my nose and saw blood on my gloves. Piko hammering a highly reactive laser may not have been the best plan, but at least I'm free.

"I'm gonna feel that tomorrow." I groaned.

" _ **You will not be feeling anything tomorrow."**_

I jumped and squeaked. ' _He survived that?!'_

The robot looked partly damaged as he climbed through the hole I made from the explosion. No matter. I summoned another hammer and swung at him with the last of my boost. He blocked it!

I swung again, my strength fading.

He blocked it again, but this time held my hammer and threw it again in the room and tried to grab it for me. I backflipped and panted. Yep, hammering lasers was a bad idea. He walked towards me and I quickly looked around for an out. I saw a flask I would usually see in a chemistry class filled with some type of liquid. I quickly took it and threw it in the robot's face and watched him smoke and bug out. I quickly took this chance and ran outta there. I didn't know where I was going, but it was better than staying there.

…

 **Sonic's POV**

We were able to meet up with our friends before they made it to Eggman. We all looked pretty bad appearance-wise. All those missions we've been on in the past had nothing on today.

"Our planned failed," Sally explained.

"Yeah, we can see that." Rouge pointed at the giant mech.

"Yes, yes, true, but this makes it easier. Open space, big target, and we have visuals." I said confidently. "We just need an in."

Tails looked at his watch. "Well, my plane is arriving any minute now luckily. I can pilot and get you in close." He swayed his tails.

I smiled and patted his head, happy that he was here. "Good thinking little buddy."

Silver, Mighty, and Shadow looked the most concerned at hearing this. "You can't be serious Sonic, you are not going in there all alone."

I smiled at them. "I won't be. Amy is in there, I gotta help her too. After I find her, find the emerald and get out."

"Oh? And how are you going to find the emerald and that thing? It's huge!"

"That's what she said."

"Sonic!" Shadow smacked me in the back of my head.

"Ow! Sorry, geez. What I meant to say was, ahem." I saw the plane land and Tails starts to get in it. "I'll find a way." In a split second, I was already on the plane and rushing Tails to take off."Bye!"

"SONIC!" I heard everyone yell in unison.

"You just protect as many people as you can as well as yourselves!" I shouted over the plane's motor, and we started to take off into the sky.

"Is he always that self-centered?" Kiera asked, standing by Shadow's side.

"Yep," Shadow said simply.

"Uh-Huh." Silver accompanied in reply.

Sally looked longingly at the plane and the blue blur that was on the left-wing. "You better come back…"

 **Third Person POV**

Cream and Cheese looked at the plane as well, praying Sonic and Tails comes back ok, and then looked at the robot praying that Amy who may be inside was ok and alive, and comes back safe and sound. She looked to the city, worried about her mother, and feeling guilty for leaving her, knowing she was heartbroken learning that Amy was criminalized. However, she hoped the note she left gave some ease.

"Please let us win this."

...

"Be careful Sonic, Eggman most likely has security reinforcements for if someone tried to stop him! Be ready for a bumpy ride!"

Sonic nodded understandingly, getting serious as he knew this was life or death for him, and if he failed it wouldn't just affect him. As we got closer a loud alarm blared. "That's the security! Looks like we weren't invited to this party!"

Panels on the side of the robot moved and uncovered homing missile launchers. Immediately they locked onto the plane and blasted towards them. Tails saw this and quickly veered left and then right.

"Hold on Sonic!" Tails took his controls and hosted up, making them go upside down and facing the missiles that were being them. Sonic was hanging onto the wing and home attack some missiles that were too close. He clicked a button and bullets hit the shot, hitting the missiles and making them explode before hitting them. Sonic double home attacked that gave him enough leverage to make it back to the wing of the plane after Tails was ride side up, but there was more coming.

"Sonic, I'm gonna drop you off where the missiles are coming out of! That's the only opening I can see!"

Sonic gave his little bro a thumbs up. "Ok!"

Tails shot at more missiles, and Sonic jumped off the plane, spin dashing a path to the opening and made it. It was cramped, but he found little wiggle room around and made it to the other side of the missile launcher. He smirked having an idea and quickly destroyed them so that one half the robot was no longer launching weapons at his friends.

"That oughta help them out."

The alarm blared again. " _ **Hedgehog Alert! Hedgehog Alert!"**_

"Awww, he has an alarm just for me?" He dashed out of the room and made his way to find Amy and or the Master Emerald.

As Sonic dashed around he was paying little attention to the security cameras that were keeping an eye on his every move. Eggman sent out robots to stop him, and Sonic saw their welcome as entertaining. He stretched, got in position and reeved his dash, then destroyed them. Some needed more hits than others, but he was still able to make it through.

As the blue hedgehog was making it down a hallway to take a breather he was soon overwhelmed with the size and amount of rooms there were. He felt he had almost scoped half of the rooms and still nothing…Felt…

As Sonic took a second and was still he felt something. It felt familiar but he wasn't sure what it was. As he went one way the feeling ceased, but when he turned to the other direction it got stronger again.

' _Is it...chaos energy?'_

There was only one way to find out. Though he had wished he found Amy first he followed his senses and hoped to find Amy on the way to the Master Emerald.

-Amy's POV-

I covered my ears to alarm and PA system Robotnik was yelling over. " **GET THAT HEDGEHOG AND DON'T LET HIM TO ME!** "

"Him?" I looked around me and my heart began to race. "Sonic, he's here too?"

' _This place was huge and it sounds like Sonic is heading towards Robotnik. If I head that way too we may bump into each other. I just can't believe he is here to save me.'_

I shook my head as I felt my cheeks beginning to warm. This wasn't the time for thinking about Sonic as my knight in shining armor. I still have to be careful.

I went down a hallway and saw a trail of broken robots scattered on the floor. I now had a road to my blue hero.

-Sonic's POV-

These robots spawning seemed to never end since Eggman could see me through security cameras on my location. Not to mention they got me a few times, and now I feel like my energy has gone down the toilet. Though the anger I was hearing through the PA gave me a good feeling I was getting closer to my goal, as well as the feeling of chaos energy I was getting. I just hope Amy is alright. As I drifted a sharp left corner a robot was there waiting for me and shot me with a blast of energy that electrified me.

"GAAAH!" I was curled up on the floor, shaking from the intense shock, and I cursed myself letting my guard down.

The robot darted around, dodging any potential attacks as it recharged its energy beam and began aiming at me again. Honestly, I just wanted to lay there. It felt like at the beginning I had a whole bunch of rings, but now I'm down to 1. And if I was hit one more time I would be game over.

All of a sudden I see someone jump over me and whack the robot to an electronic grave by hitting it with a hammer. "Amy?"

Amy quickly came to my side and looked over my injuries. "Omg, are you ok? You look terrible!" She frowned in concerned and touched spots that made me grunt. "Sorry."

"Hahaha, nice to see you too." My voice was rough and then I quickly began to realize how dehydrated and exhausted I felt. "Are you alright?" She didn't look good either, but in better shape than me. Her clothes were tattered here and there, and some minimal cuts and bruising.

"I'm ok. I'm just so glad to finally see a friend, and to be rescued." She smiled softly and kissed my cheek. I felt them both redden.

"I couldn't be here if it wasn't for all our friends. Speaking of which are holding back Eggman from destroying the world. We have to get a move on." I tried to get up, but I instantly felt pain jolt throughout my entire body at once, I groaned in pain and was forced back onto the ground.

"Sonic!" All she could do was hold me, not knowing what to do. "We need to get out of here and get you to a hospital. We can't take Eggman like this."

I shook my head, knowing that wasn't an option. "No...no, we can't. If we leave to regroup that will give Eggman the best opportunity in the world. We have to do this now." I panted.

Amy was tearing up at the sight of me. I'm glad I didn't have a mirror. "How?...How when you can't even stand."

I looked at her and smiled and winked. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Just watch." After a few moments, I took a deep breath and began to rise. I did it slowly and carefully. When I slipped I felt Amy catch me. I thanked her and was soon halfway up. Then I finally bit the bullet and fully stood, leaning on the wall on one side and Amy holding me on the other. The pain burned, and my sweat matted fur from the heat of the robot mech they were in was draining.

"Remind me to never doubt you." Amy smiled again.

I smirked and winked at her. "We aren't that far from Eggman now. And I have a plan. Let's do this together and smart, yeah?"

Amy nodded and smiled with her cute determined look and gleam in her eyes. "Yes!"

Soon I was able to stand and then walk on my own despite the pain, but I won't be feeling this for long if my plan works.

-Third Person POV-

Eggman was looking on the camera to see where Sonic was, but since almost a third of them were destroyed by Sonic it was hard to keep track of where he was and to order his robots to that location. And he realized at one of the cameras he flipped to Amy had escaped out of her cell as well.

"Oh shi-!"

 _ **BOOM! … BOOM! …**_

Eggman began sweating bullets as he looked at the door and pressed the button for the PA system. "YOU IDIOTS! COME TO MY DOOR NOW THEY'RE ARE GETTING IN!"

 _ **BOOM!**_

The door busted opened by a pink hedgehog with a hammer. The two hedgehogs stepped in smugly.

"Well, well, well, we meet again Eggy. What a wild goose chase you've made us go through, but we are finally stopping this." Sonic cracked his knuckles, eager for a fight.

The doctor scowled. "That's what you think!" Eggman pressed a button and the Master Emerald that was in the middle of the room began to glow.

"Oh no, you don't!" Sonic ran towards and spin dashed despite it shocking him from the force field it was surrounded in for protection.

"Sonic, no!" Amy shouted.

"Listen to your girlfriend and stop! You're going to-!"

An explosion interrupted his sentence throwing back everyone and flowing out the glass that was at the top of the Mech representing the "eyes".

Shadow looked up and saw what happened along with the rest of his friends.

"Sonic?" Silver asked.

Shadow nodded and hoped he along with Amy were alright.

Sally frowned sadly as the smoke began escaping the robot and put her hand to her chest and began to close her eyes in prayer.

' _Please, be ok, Sonic. Please be ok.'_

…

Amy coughed as she came to and waved her hand to clear the smoke. Everywhere was damaged and ruined, the Master Emerald was still intact, but was barely glowing as strongly as it was before. Amy looked over at Sonic and saw he was out cold.

"Sonic! Sonic are you ok?!" She quickly scrambled over to him and checked his heart rate. He was still alive, thank goodness, but his condition looked worse than it did before, and his heartbeat was very faint. Amy's tears grew, as the image of Sonic dying grew more and more overwhelming even though she didn't want it to be a reality.

Eggman groaned and slowly got up. "Uhhh, you stupid hedgehog...look what you've done! At least you didn't destroy the Master Emerald. You could have released a whole other beast."

Amy snapped and slowly stood as she summoned a slightly bigger than average size hammer. "This is all your fault…" She turned to him, the darkness in her eyes, and held her hammer with such a tight grip her hand shook. "You're gonna pay."

Eggman gulped having no robots to protect him and everything in the room currently useless and powerless he had nothing to protect himself. "N-Now Amy, let's talk this out."

"I'm done talking," Amy said darkly and swung her hammer as hard as she could, but Eggman dodged in time, but Amy was still hot on his tail.

…

Sonic slowly began to wake, feeling the worst he's ever had in his entire life. He was all out of rings, but something was calling to him. Something he couldn't ignore. Despite his body telling him to give up and die, something was telling him that this wasn't over, and neither was his life. As Sonic took in his surroundings he saw Amy on a mission to kill Eggman which made him smile. Now it was his mission to end this once and for all. Each movement he made caused him agony, but he had to press on. Even if he died after this he still had to do this to save everyone he loves and cares about.

Each crawl, each stumble, each grunt was all of his friends depending on him to save them all. He could hear them fighting, he could hear them struggling, and he could feel them getting tired and sore. Sonic wanted to end it for them, for them to not have to fight in this terrible war.

Finally reaching it, he touched it and closed his eyes. "Please Master Emerald, give your power. I know you have been used for wicked and corrupted doings, but I promise if you help me I will end the cycle."

A few moments later the emerald began to glow again, and soon after, so did he. He felt better than he's ever had in his life. His body was overflowing with power and all his pain decreased. Sonic's fur changed from blue to yellow and began to float.

Amy stopped after seeing the blast of light coming from the middle of the room and awed at Sonic who was now floating as if a superhero. "S-Sonic?"

Eggman looked as well from the ground as he was shielding himself from another hammer attack. He was in shock, but then took in a mental note of this effect the Emerald has on hedgehogs.

Sonic smiled at Amy but then frowned at Eggman. He flew into him, punching him through the hole in the robot and held him out by his shirt. Eggman yelped, seeing the very distant ground below.

"You will never get away with what you've done."

Eggman gulped and held the hand Sonic was holding him with. "I-If you kill me, then you will be no better than me. Think about how people will see you. They know who you really a-are. I can change you, I am a scientist after all. Just let me live! Please!"

Sonic new his clothes were no more, and there he was bared for all the world to see, but he didn't care, he knew who he was in that moment, and if it was the chaos energy or the Master Emerald that helped him see that or the love of his friends and brothers, he loved what he felt, and he wasn't going to give that feeling to no one. Especially Eggman.

"I'm not gonna kill you."

…

Amy was waiting, not believing what she saw until Sonic came back empty-handed and began to hold her bridal style and began to fly again.

"H-How? How did you do this? Was this the emerald? How do you feel?"

"Yes, the Master Emerald saw the pure spirit in me and let me access its power, and I feel super. The best even." Sonic flew them quickly to the ground and Amy began to squeal, which made him slow down. "Sorry, not used to the flying yet."

" _I'm_ not used to it!"

Sonic chuckled and spotted his friends on the ground and quickly landed, knowingly being bombarded by a swarm of questions and concerns as he left them to go get Amy. Eggman was tight up not far away from being guarded by Blaze. Cream rushed in and hugged Amy tightly followed by Cheese.

"I'm so glad you're ok, I was so worried!" Cream whimpered.

Amy laughed quietly and hugged her little sister and Cheese. What Cream said reminded her of what her step-mom would say, and immediately wished her mom was here, and praying that she was alive and well. Knowing she was not going to be happy when they reunite, but rather have that than the latter.

The pink hedgehog was pulled from her thoughts when she saw Sally rush and hug Sonic, and kissed him on the lips in a dramatic fashion. This took everyone aback, especially Sonic, but could see the tears filling her eyes. When Sonic was finally able to break the kiss Sally sobbed.

"You idiot! You made me worry as always." She sniffed.

Sonic smiled weakly. "I didn't die though, right?"

Sally smiled and blushes, wiping her tears. "Your job isn't done though...you have to get the emeralds as well as destroy that robot."

The hedgehog nodded and felt a hand on his shoulder. "Shadow?"

"I'm coming. I have juice left in my rocket thrusters so I can glide down. I can get the emeralds."

Sonic then felt another hand on his other shoulder. "Silver?"

"I have a flight and telekinesis. I can handle to Master Emerald."

Sonic smiled at his brothers and nodded. "Let's do this."

He held Shadow's hand and flew back up to the robot quickly, with Silver following close behind. When they made it back to the main power room of the robot the Master Emerald's glow was starting to dim, and Sonic felt a bit weak. He knew his power wasn't going to last much longer.

Shadow took the emeralds out of the machine they were attached to and Sonic helped Silver yanked the Master Emerald out of its prison as well.

"You two hurry and get out of proximity. My power isn't gonna last."

"What about you? Will you be able to get out as well?" Silver looked at his blue brother worriedly.

"Yes, now go!"

The two nodded and left.

Sonic sighed as he watched them leave. Charging up the last of his power he used his Sonic speed to ram through the entire robot, causing a massive explosion. The team looked up at the sight and their only thought was if their friend was ok as they saw Shadow and Silver safely floating down. Knuckles and Mighty made sure none of the metal or shrapnel hit the gang by punched it out of the way or shielding them.

"Does anyone see, Sonic?" Rouge asked, searching the sky.

"No. I can't." Tail said, worried. His brother couldn't be dead.

Blaze saw something falling that wasn't rubble. And the Master Emerald was no longer glowing. "There!" Silver, go get him." Blaze pointed.

Silver looked and spotted him nodding. "Right." And flew as fast as he could to catch his brother.

…

-Sonic's POV-

I saw the explosion.

I saw a light.

And then all of a sudden I felt like I was part of the explosion as I tried to make a getaway.

All the draining exhaustion and pain hit me like a truck and I couldn't move an inch. I'm falling now, I know that, but at this point, I couldn't care less. My family and friends are safe and sound. I've done my purpose, and that's all you could ask for right? I could die happy knowing they will be ok…

But the thing is...I don't want to die.

But I have no choice, I'm going to hit the ground and it's not going to be a pretty sight. I can't save myself.

 _Sonic!_

That's why I'm glad I have people who love and care and will be there for me when I can't save myself.

I feel the pull of gravity cease, but I still can't move. I feel an aura around me, the feeling is warm and protective. I can't open my eyes, but I hear the concern of caring people all around me asking if I am alright and that is when I can crack my eyes open and weakly smile. All I can say before I close my eyes again to sleep is.

"We did it, and I love you all…"

"SONIC!"

…

T.B.C.

(Hehe, kidding XD)

-One Month Later-

-Third Person POV-

Amy was rushing to the hospital since she heard from Shadow last night that Sonic was going to be released today. She waited at the crosswalk, one block away from the medical center, seeing the reconstruction of the city from Eggman's tyranny. Currently, Robotnik was in prison for his crimes and is likely to never be released into society ever again. Sonic and his friends were deemed, heroes and all of those who were under Eggman's control were finally released but had missed so much of their lives and selves they had to be put into a program to help them regain their memories and help them find their families if they had them, or a place and purpose in society.

It was sad, but Amy was glad that the world was putting in the effort to help these poor people who were victims of mind control.

After the crosswalk turned green the pink hedgehog quickly ran across the street and to the hospital. When she made it there she saw Sally already sitting with a bouquet of daisies. Amy scowled before coming towards her and greeted her.

After that _kiss,_ things have been awkward between Sonic and Sally and Amy was secretly happy for it sense that meant Sonic wasn't into the idea of being wit Sally fully.

"Hello, Sally."

Sally looked up at her and then looked straight ahead. "Amy."

Amy sighed and say beside her. "When will he be out?"

"Soon."

Amy rolled her eyes and looked at the clock and tried to straighten herself out as time went by. Amy worse a short magenta skirt with a white blouse and matching white boots and a black sweater jacket and headband. She peered at what Sally was wearing and saw she wore a blue professional-looking one-piece jumpsuit with black heels. A little over the top for trying to go undercover, but it's her.

…

After twenty minutes of awkward and barely silence between the two the blue blur finally came out looking better than ever after a lot of surgery, therapy, and rest.

The two girls got up, smiling as Sonic approached him.

"Hey girls." He winked, making them both blush.

"H-Hi Sonic, um, here are some flowers." Sally jammed them in his chest which was still healing, and it made him grunt in pain.

"Oh shit, sorry, I forgot."

Amy tried not to laugh at Sally's demise, and Sonic tried to smile and took the flowers. "It's ok. Thank you for the flowers, Sal."

Sally kissed his cheek and that made Amy cough and glare. "We've come to take you home, Sonic."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "We're not going to a party are we?"

Sally and Amy for the first time actually looked at each other in shock and they looked away. "Nooo." They said in unison. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, one, none of my brothers are here, which I don't mind, I know they have stuff to do despite their brother coming out of the hospital. Two, the clothes they gave me to wear today are these. " Sonic gestures his clothes, he's wearing a new white and black plaid, button-down shirt that showed off his new flat chest well, along with some black dress pants and matching shoes. "Lastly, you two are acting weird."

"Nope, there's no party." Amy waved off.

"Yeah, so drop it, unless you wanna go home alone." Sally threatened, putting her hands on her hips.

Sonic was still skeptical but laughed and shook his head. "Fine, fine. Let's go. I wanna get out of this place as quick as possible.

…

As they made their way home they three talked about what they've done in the past month, and how everyone's been.

Amy laughed after hearing about Sally's parents were furious with her but soon got over it knowing what she's done, saving the world and all.

"My step-mom was the exact same way." Amy giggled.

Sonic looked at her surprised. "Miss Vanilla, angry? She looks like she couldn't hurt a fly."

Am's expression turned soulless as she said, "Don't let her fool you." Sonic pulled a face, not ever wanting to piss Vanilla off to that extreme. "We were grounded for what seemed forever, but today is my first day of freedom." Amy stretched her arms to express that.

Sonic looked at Amy, unknowingly walking closer next to her. "You didn't have to spend that first day taking me home. Now I feel bad." Sonic chuckled.

"Don't be. There's nothing I'd rather be doing right now than this." Amy leaned closer too till their shoulders were almost touching.

Sally wrinkled her nose and held Sonic's arm, yanking him back into the middle. Amy frowned, liking Sonic's warmth when he was close to her while walking. Soon, Amy wants to tell him how she feels, and depending on what he says, he will have to tell Sally to bug off on the touching and kissing him forever.

"What happened in the hospital, Sonic? I've seen you on social media." Sally asked.

"Heh, well, as you know I got surgery on my chest. A lot of tissue and nerve-damaged happened on my chest and well, my brothers and I decided it was finally time to get the chest surgery I've always wanted." Sonic's cheeks flushed, not really used to talking about it with other people, especially girls.

"Wow, how does that work?" Amy asked, looking at his chest.

"Well, they cut slits on the side of my chest, take the fat out, and sow me back up. Since my chest was small enough they didn't have to do anything too extreme. Right now I'm still healing, but I can go home. But later in the year, I have to go back and get the stitches out. But I should be healed by the time summer comes round." He smiled and it showed his confidence and excitement of finally being able to go to the beach and have his shirt off with no dysphoria. The doctor told him the scars may or may not go away, but he didn't care, he felt more like a man than ever.

Soon enough they made it to Sonic's home and saw all the vehicles at the front and driveway, which drove Sonic's suspicions through the roof. Sally and Amy were hiding the fact they're giggling, seeing Sonic's face, and as he opened the door and noticed how dark it was inside.

"What the?" Sonic reached the lights switch and turned it on, and jumped seeing all of his friends.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME SONIC!"

Sonic sighed, being lightly hugged by his friends from the side since they knew about his chest. "Damn, you guys scared the crap outta me."

Knuckles chuckled and cracked open a beer and handed it to Sonic. "Welcome home, buddy."

Sonic took it, rolling his eyes, taking the beer and sipped it. "Thanks. Who planned this?"

Knuckles put an arm around him and whispered in his ear. "Your future pink girlfriend, blue boy."

Sonic's turned red, making Knuckles laugh again, but before Sonic could retort, Rouge took his place and congratulated him on his recovery and surgery. After going through a line of saying his to his friends and doing some catch up the party started and the music blared. Alcohol was drunk, games were played, and food was eaten.

Shadow heard the doorbell and went to go answer it and saw Kiera. He smiled and hugged her as she stepped in and kissed her.

"How are your brothers?" He yelled over the music.

"Good, we found a nice apartment. It'll do for now." She yelled back.

"If you need anything just tell me. I'm glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Where's the brave man?" She smiled.

Shadow took her hand and went to where Sonic was playing a fighting video game against Knuckles, with Amy sitting on his lap, which was driving Sally crazy, making Amy smile all the while.

"Hey, Sonic." Kiera smiled at the drama brewing. "Congrats on your recovery, I knew you'd be fine."

Sonic was able to beat Knuckles and looked to Kiera with a bright smile. "Thank you, Kiera, I'm glad you were able to make my brother happy while I was in the hospital." He winked.

Kiera could feel herself blush but kept her smile, "You're welcome."

Shadow scowled, with a blush of his own, and was about to curse at him, but Kiera whispered something in his ear that made him calm down, and they both disappeared into his room.

"Man, did you ever see ourselves being here, Sonic?" Knuckles sighed after his tantrum of losing the round. " Us defeated our shit principal Eggman and putting him in jail, me finding my purpose in being a Guardian of the Master Emerald, us being heroes?"

Sonic laughed, looking back and seeing all of his friends. "No, but I'm just glad it's all over."

Amy hugged him, "No more chaos."

Sally tried to kill Amy with her stares, but to no avail. She downed a beer, standing with Blaze. "That's what she thinks."

Blaze blinked and looked at Amy and Sonic. "Sally, be nice. At least for today."

T.B.C.

 **(Author's Review: For real this time XDD I'm tired and my back hurts. Sorry for making you guys wait this time, but I hope you like it and please review. I like hearing from you guys. :) Love you all and thank you, everyone, who has stayed around for the whole series which will soon be at its end. )**


	23. When one story Ends another Begins

**-Amy's POV-**

I sighed, messing with my phone by going on other apps, and returning messages from people and organizations that wanted to recruit me for my combat skills. Since I've been out of school for almost two months, mom asked me what I wanted to do as the school was being rebuilt and trying to rehire most of the staff. And honestly, I told my mom, I didn't know. Right now after all that I've been through, and knowing the very place I was learning how to be a hero, and what the government organization G.U.N. was really about, I was scared to know who I would be fighting for if I did go back to that school.

Should I just retire and be a regular student until graduation, being known as the girl that helped save the world? I don't know.

All of a sudden I get a text from Sonic saying he wanted to talk. I see the time and see that it's close to dinner, so mom may not be pleased to hear my request to go out right now. So, in return I text him back can he come here for dinner and tell me afterward.

 _Sonic-Kun: Sure. :) What time?_

 _Me: 6:30-ish. Cream is at Tails' and we don't start without her._

 _Sonic: Ok. See you then. ;)_

I blush at the winky face. For a bit, now Sonic and I have been flirty around each other. Not hardcore, but light joking/teasing that makes our friends raise an eyebrow, and really just ask us straight up when we are going to take the next step. Maybe tonight, Sonic wants to discuss that.

 **-Sonic's POV-**

I went to the front door and put on my shoes. I looked over to Shadow and Kiera who were looking at Netflix and cuddling a little too close for comfort on the couch.

"Hey, don't bang on there. It's not just you who sits on that Shads." I smirked, dodging a pillow that Shadow threw with max strength, which in return hit a vase our mother got us for Christmas, so it wouldn't be missed. "Love you too."

"Get out of here." He scowled and faces back towards the television.

Kiera giggled but didn't turn to look at me. "Where are you going?"

"Amy's for dinner so I don't have to hear you guys screaming tonight."

I could feel Shadow roll his eyes. "Whatever, maybe if you get some you will finally be less annoying."

I hid my face, despite them not being able to see me. "Fuck you, Shadow." I left hearing them both laugh at the crack of my voice, and I slammed the door shut. For that, I'll have to play a prank on him soon.

I stretch and prepare for my run. I'm early so a quick lap around town will suit me well. Being out of commission for as long as I have has been torture, and running was what I missed the most, right behind eating chili dogs. I'll have one as an appetizer before going to Amy's house, and then running it off on the way there. Perfect plan. I run and start to think of the thing I want to speak to Amy about starting our own hero force to fighting evil and tyranny.

Eggman and G.U.N. are two prime examples of figures we thought were for fighting against evil, but turns out to be the exact opposite, and were corrupt in their own ways. So what better people to make a heroes organization than actual heroes such as me and my friends. I've pretty much got everyone on board except for Amy, but I wanted to tell her personally since I heard she was on the fence about going back to Emerald High.

I stop once I'm in Emerald Central Park and see the old guy who I always get my hotdogs from is alive and well.

"Ey, Sonic, I see you're a lot better now. I'm glad to see you." He nods his head and without me saying a word makes my usual.

"Heh, thanks. Honestly, I'm glad that you are happy to see me. I missed you too. I thought you would be mad since everyone now knows I'm...different." I blush as I take the chili dog, and reach in my pocket to get my money.

He raises his hand. "No no, no money, on the house today for saving our lives. And why wouldn't I be happy to see a loyal customer such as yourself? I am proud of you my boy. Nothing will change that."

I smile warmly and bite into the chili dog and moans. "What is that?"

"A new recipe. I call it 'SS Chilli' dog. The S's stands for Spicy Sonic. Like it?" He winks.

"I...love it! I'll take two to go." Amy has to try this.

"You got it." He makes two more and puts them in a container. "Giving one for someone special?"

"You know it." I thank the man and run to Amy's.

 **-Amy's POV-**

"Mom, Sonic is coming to join us for dinner." I hurry down the stairs.

"Ok, honey, but we aren't starting until your sister gets home. But you two can watch tv in the living room till then." She was stirring something in a pot over the stove, it smelled like carrot soup.

I pouted, "Moooom, can't we hang out in my room? I am 17 now."

Vanilla looked at me with a sly smile, "I know, I was 17 too, once, my dear, and I know better."

My face turned red at the sheer embarrassment of my mom thinking of me like that. "Mom! No! We aren't even dating!"

"That's not what Rouge has been telling me."

"When do you talk to Rouge?!"

"On social media, and sometimes when she is over and you're in the bathroom or in your room getting something."

I groaned and rubbed my face hard, "I'm going to kill her."

"Don't say stuff like that, sweetheart." She added seasoning to the pot.

"I didn't mean it literally, mom." I sigh and start setting the table. Not long after I hear Cream come in through the door.

"I'm home!" She yelps in her cheery voice and I smiled seeing her hop into the room and be ambushed by an excited Cheese. "Hehe, I missed you too Cheese. Were you good for, Mother?"

"Choa Choa!"

"Cream, good, just in time. Go wash up and be ready by 6:30, Sonic is joining us for dinner." Vanilla turned off the stove and put the pot on an eye that wasn't on.

"Mr. Sonic is coming? Oh, what joy." She giggled and went upstairs to the bathroom and shut the door.

It was silent for a little while when Crema left. The stove was settling, the table was set, and I was starting to pass by mom to get to the fridge to get the juice out when mom started asking questions.

"So, what is the story behind you and Sonic if you aren't together? Isn't there a third party involved with this? What was her name again? Valley?"

"Sally." I internally roll my eyes as I make my way to the table. I'm really not comfortable answering this to my mom. Rouge really needs to shut up.

"Oh yes, that's it. Listen, sweetie, I know this is the last thing you want to hear from your mom, but if you want something, take it. Sonic seems like a very nice man, and you know the transgender thing was a bit of a surprise, but I am accepting of it and don't mind at all. He's saved your life, and sometimes men need a woman to take the first step to know it's ok to make a move."

I was blushing furiously as I was cleaning the table despite it already being spotless. I really just wanted everything my mom was saying go in one ear and out the other. Thank goodness the doorbell rang to stop her lecture of claiming a man, and I ran to the door.

"Hey Amy, I brought you chili-"

"Mom, I'm going out to eat with, Sonic!" I didn't hear her reply as I closed the door behind me and took Sonic's hand and ran.

"Where are we going? I thought we were having dinner?" He was laughing at the sheer randomness that was happening.

"Plans have changed- eep!" All of a sudden I was being scooped into Sonic's arms.

"Well, in that case, I know the perfect place to eat these chili dogs. If you don't mind me choosing the place?"

I was speechless, face red, and all I could do was a nod. In an instant we were nothing but a blur, traveling at high speeds, air jetting around us instead of in front because we were going so fast. And like a plane preparing to land I gasped as we screeched to a halt in front of a grand water fountain. Sonic carefully put me on my feet and saw my shock.

"Haha, sorry, I guess it's been a while since you've been my passenger."

I fixed my quills, feeling them now stuck up in weird positions. "It's fine."

We both sit down and we dine on the chili dogs. My eyes water and my tongue are burning and I immediately run to a drinking fountain, hearing Sonic laugh behind me.

"That wasn't nice." I panted, looking back at him.

"Sorry, sorry, I forgot my tolerance is better than the average person. But it is good, yeah?" He's already finished his.

I sit back beside him, not even wanting to attempt finishing mine. "Yeah."

Sonic sits back, leaning on his arms, looking up at the sky. "So, do you want to talk about why we came here? Or do you want to start with what I wanted to tell you in the first place."

"Hehe, I really don't want to get into that, it wasn't something serious. Go ahead, tell me what you wanted to tell me."

Sonic cleared his throat and looked at me as he nodded. I swallowed loudly, his look got a bit more serious, and a billion thoughts ran through of what he was about to say.

"So, you know we've known each other not long, but for a while, and I've enjoyed your company." Sonic smiled.

I smiled back warmly. "I've enjoyed yours as well, Sonic. It's been ...a wild time."

"A fun time."

"I wouldn't say the world almost ending and you almost dying fun."

"Everyone's a critic." We both burst into laughter, and when we settle Sonic tries to get back into it. "What I'm trying to say is, I know our future is uncertain, and I know when the school is rebuilt you are questioning whether to come back here or move to another school."

I blushed and looked down to my lap ashamed. "Who told you that?"

"Sal."

' _Of course…'_ I shook my head and tried to control my inner anger.

"Well, I don't know what I'm going to do yet. I just seem on the fence since we don't know if who we fight for is actually our enemies...again." I jump feeling Sonic take my hand.

"I'm in no right to telling you how to feel or what to do, but I really don't want you to go." He's looking me in the eyes, through my soul.

"Wh-Why?" I ask, flustered at our closeness. I want to hear him say the reason. Why he feels so strongly talk to me one-on-one about this.

"B-Because, I have a plan that you might like to hear."

All the butterflies die in my tummy at the unromantic word, 'plan'. I look at him with a confused look. "Plan?" Sonic nodded and he pulls up something on his phone, then shows me an image of an icon. " _Freedom Fighters_?"

"Yeah, that's the name of our organization, pretty neat, huh? Kiera designed it and I came up with the name."

I raise an eyebrow. "Organization?" Sonic goes into this whole concept of making his own vigilante organization that fights crime for the people with no corrupt or anything else bad otherwise. Just heroes wanting to be heroes for whoever needs them. The more he explains this, however, the more my heart starts to sink. The happiness in his tone, the inspiration in his eyes, it wasn't because of me, it wasn't for me, it was for his dreams that weren't at all about us.

"So, what do you think? Do you want to be a part of the 'Freedom Fighters'?" He gives me his iconic wink and smile, and all I can do it look down and ponder. I don't wanna feel this every time I'm with Sonic. And I know it's selfish. I don't want to be on the fence, or jealous whenever Sally walks into the room, and it's petty, I know. I guess I took too long to answer, and my face wasn't the reaction he was hoping for.

"If you don't want to, or need time to think, I understand. It's a big step...just don't be sad, ok? I love seeing you smile more than anything."

I feel tears I didn't know I was building hit my hands as they fall, and I wipe them away as fast as I can but they keep coming. Sonic confused and surprised, panics seeing me in such a state. "Idiot."

"H-Huh?! What did I do?" Sonic, still confused and panicked looks around, wary of people thinking he was the one to make me cry, but he did.

"Y-You don't love me, do you?!"

"Huh?!"

" _Sometimes men need a woman to take the first step to know it's ok to make a move…"_

' _Yeah, thanks, mom.'_

"You always say stuff, and hold me, and let me sit on your lap, but you never go on and right out say it! And I know that Sally and you have history but obviously, you're not comfortable whenever she touches you or kisses you, but you allow it when you know you shouldn't!" I lean into him more the more I yell at him. And I see him get more nervous as I leaned in close to him but also him processing what I was saying under all the yelling.

"You...you like me?" He blushes and so do I.

"Yes. Yes, I've liked you since the first day I saw you. I've had a crush on you since you smiled at me and said I could sit with you at lunch. My feelings never changed, not even when you were outed as a transboy."

He takes a deep breath and pulls me into a hug. "I've liked you since the day we went to that first QSA meeting at school. Before then I thought you were cute, but I wasn't ready to be in a relationship. I felt like a freak who could never have a shot at love because of my body. However, you were proof that wasn't true."

"...What about Sally?" My voice was like venom, saying her name.

He sighed, "Yes, I don't like that Sally kisses me, touches me, and looks at me dirty. I think she does this since we used to be together, and seeing the error of her ways she wants to rekindle what we once had, but I don't feel that spark anymore. I really just see her as a friend and nothing more."

I pull out of the hug and look at him seriously. "If you don't feel good about someone touching you, kissing you, or whatever you have to tell them "no", Sonic. Whether you are a friend or your ex. It's not right that's, sexual harassment."

Sonic looks away, "It just seems weird for a man to complain about that type of thing…"

I sigh, "Sonic, you're a person, and a person can feel uncomfortable, no matter what is between their legs, or between the ears." He nods at my words. "So, where does this put us?"

Sonic begins to smile again and looks at me. "Well, I want to be your boyfriend."

I smile, tearing up again, but this time with happy tears. "And I want to be your girlfriend."

"Well then, I think I know where this puts us...so uh, can I like...do you mind if-"

"Just kiss me, I've wanted you to do that for so long."

He quickly nods with his cheeks flushed as he leaned in and kissed me on the lips for the first time. We both taste like spicy chili but the heat is a good thing at this moment. He pushes his tongue in, and we swish tongues for a bit before we pull away. It's too early to be hot and heavy right now.

"That was-"

"Amazing." I giggle, satisfied with my first kiss.

"So, does this mean you're joining the Freedom Fighters?" He smirks.

"That depends, I think you'll need to convince me." I purr and go in for the second kiss, wagging my tail.

The End.

 **(Author's Review: I really hope you guys enjoyed the story! I really loved the people who reviewed and gave me feedback and comments on how they felt about the story and how this was nothing like they've ever read before. I really hope to see you all and have your support on my next story which maybe out really soon. Who knows, life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're going to get. XD Anyway, review this and tell me what you thought about this series overall. I love you all and I hope you have a great day!)**


End file.
